Enchant My Heart
by PinkMartini
Summary: Within Lórien dwells legendary birds and a maiden, gifted with the song of enchantment. Upon hearing their song will the questions plaguing Legolas' mind be answered? And, will he survive once it unfolds before him?
1. News of the Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien. I do, however, own Liate (Lee-a-tay) and a few other unknown characters as the story progresses.

**Author's Note: **This is my FIRST Fan Fiction, ever! I am open to any suggestions and all I ask is that you be kind with your reviews. Constructive criticism: OK. I'll take 'em all.

Okay, I didn't want to create a Mary Sue, but alas, I suppose my OC is one. Hey, we all can't be perfect at this. I write what I _chose_ to write. If by knowing this fact turns you away from reading this story, then so be it. I don't think she is your everyday MS so at least give her a chance. And, honestly, this story isn't really even about her...it's about Legolas! Anyways, I also tried to be as accurate as I could with the names, events, places, etc.

* * *

**ENCHANT MY HEART**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****News of the Arrival**

Legolas looks back at the path they have just traveled. Hooves print with dust rising from the ground from their speed was all that can be seen as Eryn Lasgalen slowly fades into the horizon. His elven eyes could no longer decipher it but to be a mere speck in the landscape. He sighed at the sight then turned his attention back to the road ahead. The long journey to the Golden Wood with his father and escorts would give him time to think—time to think of the things that have been disconcerting him. Matters that could not be comprehended that kept his mind occupied long before heading towards the enchanted forest...

I I I

Nature's domain was alive with sound as the nightingales filled its grace with their song. Known only by the race of Men for their melancholy voice, they were more often heard than seen. Unlike the Elves, little did the race know of the true beauty and power the creatures possessed.

The _lomelindi_ of Lórien, like their relatives, were striking except these legendary birds sang of love and enchantment. Many elves enjoyed listening to their song but never got too close for these immortal creatures could bewilder and cause great pain to any being with one strike of a note. Tales have been told as well of their amusement with Men who often did their bidding and then left deep in the woods to wander for all of eternity...

I I I

"Wake up, child," Nania swung open her balcony curtains giving the once darkened room light from the rising sun. Liate groaned at the sudden glow on her eyes, blinked, then turned away from it.

"Just a few more minutes, Nania," she groggily replied, trying to fall back into her waking dream.

Nania shook her head. "Oh, no you don't. You must rise with the dawn and bathe at once. Your father is expecting you bright and early this morning. Now up, c'mon," she lightly hit her on her bottom then went into the other room to get her bath started.

Liate groaned again before mustering the energy to start the new day. She stretched her limbs as she made her way to her balcony. The fresh morning air felt good upon her skin and as always, Lórien looked beautiful over the cascade of rising colors. With the lomelindi singing their song outside her window, a smile grew on her lips. She felt at peace every time the birds graced her with their presence. Liate held out her hand and waited for one see her gesture. "And a fine morning to you," she greeted.

"Come, child, your bath is ready." Liate turned around and sighed. She let the bird go and watched it fly away before closing her balcony doors. Nania led her to the other room connected to her bedchamber where a grand tub filled with hot water and wild flowers patiently waited. She leaned her body forward so the old, loyal servant could scrub her back and wash her hair. Listening to Liate start a familiar tune, she smiled to herself. "I must say, your voice is beginning to be as lovely as your mother's was."

"Yes, her voice was very soothing," she answered quietly. The elf-maiden started swirling the petals in the water with her fingers and began reminiscing.

During the last attack on Lórien from Dol Guldur in the Third Age, her mother willingly gave up her life in order to save another from a poisoned Orc arrow aimed in their direction. By the time the healers came to her rescue, the poison had already seeped deep within her and she was lost. For many years, Liate and her father mourned for her loss. Nevertheless, they knew that in order to live their lives to see the End, they could not subdue into grief and so sang a song of lament for the departed and celebrated her life in their hearts. The song that her mother used to sing to her at night as a young elf-child was all she had left of her memory.

And so, after the passing of Lady Manveriel to the halls of Mandos, Nania's role became not only the head servant in the household, but a mother figure, as well, to Liate and Liate grew to love her very dearly. She was slightly short for an elf with plump rosy cheeks and white-blonde hair. Her perceptive grayish-blue eyes could also detect when someone was hiding something from years of experience with Liate.

In Liate's earlier years, in addition, Nania would tell her stories about the birds and about the First Age. "When Middle-earth was still new, Melian, a Maia of the race of the Valar, dwelt in the gardens of Lórien in Valinor and in the midst of all its people, there were none more beautiful or more skilled in the song of enchantment. It was said that she was the one who taught the lomelindi their song," she said.

The elf-maiden smiled at the thought. It was a nice childhood tale that she held on to for many years. When she came of age for an Elf, the legendary birds suddenly appeared outside her window and have been doing so every morning to greet her. The story the old servant told her seems to have some truth in it for no other creature could hold her attention as they could. Turning to Nania, she brought her thoughts back to the present. "Nania, may I ask why my father needs me so early?"

"Today is the day your father's good friend, King Thranduil and his son, Legolas, from the Woodland Realm, are coming to pay us a visit," Nania answered. "Preparations for the feast this evening is already underway."

After the passing of Galadriel over the Sea and with Celeborn's departure to East Lórien, Lórien became largely deserted. Because of Liamen's noble status, Liate's father was assigned to re-gather what was left of their people in Caras Galadhon, the city capital. It consisted of many large telain, or flats, in a walled grove of very large mellyrn, which were the great trees of Lórien. Once that task was accomplished, he became lord of the Golden Wood and befriended King Thranduil during the battle with Dol Guldur.

Liate quickly sat up straight getting Nania wet. "Oh, Elbereth!" Nania shook her head and grabbed a towel. "What has gotten into you, child?"

"Why was I not informed about their arrival? The King and Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, here in Lórien?" she asked hectically.

"Not informed? Child, your father must have told you a thousand times in the passing weeks. But knowing you, you probably did not pay attention being so eager to step out of these walls so you can drift about in the forest following the lomelindi in the shadows," the old servant gave her a knowing look. "You are fortunate they are fond of you and do not fully play their enchantments on you like they do to others, especially the mortals."

She ignored her and continued to speak. "I have heard of the king and how he led his Elven army in the Battle of the Five Armies and how a ferocious battle it was from the elders. Stories of the prince and his quest with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring have also caught my interest. A few hand servants of the Lady who saw him say that he was greatly skilled in archery. But alas, she kept them hidden from most of our people while they visited. I suppose because she did not want to alarm us of the evil brewing in our land," Liate concluded. "Those were distressing times, especially with the thought of Gandalf's passing in the Mines of Moria. But the Company would have been a sight to see, most of all a Dwarf being able to set foot in this part of Middle-earth."

It was true that not many Elves in the Golden Wood were able to meet the Nine Companions because Galadriel did not permit it. Due to the One Ring being brought to her realm, she felt a need to protect her kindred and to keep it secret from the spies of Sauron. Although she could protect Lórien from the Dark Lord, she knew she couldn't shield the One Ring from him forever. Even she found it tempting when offered to her by Frodo.

"Yes, yes," Nania absent-mindedly agreed. "Come, now. We must get you dressed and looking presentable to your father. You know he does not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, Nania," she sighed. Something in her bones told her today was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what'd you think of the first chapter? Sorry, it's kind of short. More to come…


	2. At First Glance

**Chapter 2: At First Glance**

"Good morning, father," Liate kissed him on the cheek.

"And a good morning to you, dear daughter," her father smiled warmly. Lord Liamen was a tall elf with grey hair and green eyes that held centuries of wisdom and knowledge. Though he could be strict and stern at times, he had a kind soul who helped his kindred in need. "You seem to be radiating this morning, young one."

"Father, what ever do you mean?" Liate wondered.

Her father smiled again, "It's nothing. I only presumed you would be more excited to see our friends from Eryn Lasgalen, particularly the prince. That's all."

"Very funny, father," she answered sarcastically. "I simply find him intriguing due to the many tales I have heard. Surely there is no harm in being curious about an elf that may possibly be written in manuscripts like the Great Ones in the beginning of our time."

Liamen put his hands up in mock defense, "No, no, of course not! All I meant to say was, as your father I have the right to believe that in some small way, even if insignificantly small, I know of who keeps my daughter's interest. If there is such an elf worthy enough of her, mind you," then he smirked, "And Nania was kind enough to inform me about your thoughts regarding Legolas."

"Oh, Nania!" Liate exasperatedly whined, and as if on cue, Nania appeared.

"What is the matter?" the servant gave her a puzzling look. She only heard bits and pieces of the conversation as she walked out to the courtyard with refreshments. Seeing the look on Liate's face, she knew that it had to do something with their visitor's arrival. "I said no such thing! I merely told your father that he seemed like an interesting young prince. Nothing more."

Liate stood there with her mouth agape with her face slightly turning red. I cannot believe my own father deceived me! Liamen chuckled once more, "Do not be embarrassed, child. I, too, have heard of the idle talk the Lady's servants have whispered about the prince. Word tends to travel quickly when it comes to foreigner kin in our land," he caressed her cheek.

"I suppose," Liate sighed, then playfully pinched his cheeks for his trickery and excused herself just before taking a cup of elven juice from Nania's tray. Nania let out a quiet laughter as she left.

"I dislike it when she does that," he rubbed his reddened cheeks. Although Liate was considered a woman at the age of 4,295 for an elf-maiden, she still had her childlike qualities about her that her father loved. Sometimes in the city square she would sit with the younger children and play games or sing songs with them. She reminded him so much of his wife, the way she cared for other people, her love of nature and her talent for singing.

While the servants inside the Great Hall were still busy with getting things in order for the night's festivities, Liamen went down the spiraling staircases to see how the welcoming decorations were going at the front gates of their Elven domain. He wanted his friends to feel at home in Lórien. Since the attack from the Third Age, it took a lot of hard work in making the Golden Wood look peaceful and timeless once again. Since there wasn't much for Liate to do, either, she quietly snuck out and went to the open forest. The tall mellyrn in Lórien were still standing strong giving protection from the outside world. Since the dominion of Men was at hand by the end of the Third Age, the Elves who remained in Middle-earth became a secret people.

I I I

The sun crept through the vast foliage creating shadows all around with a light breeze flowing through the air making the leaves sway back and forth towards the ground. The trees in Lórien had grey and silver bark and golden blossoms, and their trunks that divided near the top into a crown were where the Elves built their Elven homes. The Lórien leaves also turned to gold in the autumn and did not fall until the beginning of the spring. Liate watched them float by her while the nightingales sang from their hidden branches. She looked up and closed her eyes. With her arms out to her sides, she started dancing around in circles singing along with the birds, kicking the fallen leaves every which way like a little elf-child.

Little did she know that in a different part of the forest another elf was also listening to the birds. Never had he heard any sound so wonderful. He slowed his horse to a light trot so he could enjoy the scenery and the joyful melody he was hearing. With his keen ears he followed the song of the singing creatures. As he got closer to them, he distinguished a different kind of song that was just as beautiful to listen to.

For some strange reason it sounded somewhat familiar and he became more drawn to it than the song of the birds. The singing became clearer as he neared a tiny covered patch of forest just east of where he started. The elf climbed off his horse and let him rest by a nearby tree. "I will not be long, Arvothen," he whispered. With his graceful step he quietly made his way in the direction of the voice.

Soon, in Liate's secret spot, more lomelindi appeared. "It is nice of you to join us," she playfully bowed to them with a smile. They greeted her back with a flutter and an unusual song, a tune she had not heard before. She was puzzled at the way they were acting and since she had no explanation for their indifferent behavior, she finally ignored it and continued her singing.

As Legolas watched her from his position, he became more mesmerized by her voice and her beauty. He had to find out who this female was. He carefully stepped out from where he concealed himself and spoke, "Forgive me for intruding milady, but I must say you have a very beautiful voice." Liate almost tripped over her own two feet from the startle he gave her and blushed from the embarrassment. She was so busy performing for the birds that she didn't notice his presence.

And you call yourself an elf, how graceful was that? She placed her hands on her chest to slow down her racing heart. "You frightened me half to death!" Liate exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place? And who are you?" she also shot him a mouthful of questions.

Deep in the shadows of the forest she veiled herself at her favorite spot just west of the city where she could be alone, a place where she often went to think or to sing with the birds. An old garden used to house a working well until it dried up ages ago. Long forgotten, it now became enveloped by trees, vines and exotic flowers. The only way to get in was to go through the surrounding shrubbery that dangled off a few branches that covered it like a sheer curtain. Besides her, only the nightingales knew of the secret place and now this stranger.

"Well? Are you going to answer me, Master Elf, or simply let the changing seasons pass you by?" Liate said with an angry expression on her face. If the elf tried anything suspicious, she was sure to cut him with her dagger she was secretly hiding underneath her dress. Her father taught her to always be prepared for anything could happen when you are alone in the woods.

He tried responding but no words managed to escape his lips. His mouth went dry and his heart began to beat like drums in his chest. Her appearance had stunned him. Why does this scene seem so familiar? She glared at him, waiting for an answer. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until he was able to bring himself back from his frozen state to finally speak. "My apologies fair maiden, where are my manners," he bowed. "I am here with the company from the Woodland Realm that has been invited by Lord Liamen. I did not mean to trespass nor disturb your solitude in anyway. I was on my way to the city when I heard the lomelindi and you singing and thus, ended up here where I am now," the elf explained. "I meant no offense."

Liate took in his words and wanted to be sore at him for finding her but he seemed so genuinely sorry for his actions that, she couldn't help but forgive him for his intrusion. "Very well then, you are forgiven, Master Elf. I only ask that you do not tell anyone of this place. It is very dear to me and would rather not share it with the whole populace of Lórien."

"As you wish, milady," he smiled. Even though he could see her as clear as day from where he stood behind the tree, she was more tantalizing up close. She was a few inches shorter than he was, with long silver hair—which he found odd for a Lórien Elf—green eyes, and soft fair skin. The dress she wore was simple but still noticeably made for someone of noble stature.

"Thank you. And now, Master Elf, may I have a proper name?"

"Once again, forgive me for my rudeness," he lightly chuckled. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil. And if you may be so kind, milady, I would also like to learn of your name for a voice and beauty such as yours cannot be without one," the prince formally bowed.

Liate remained silent, her eyes wide with surprise at Legolas's identity. The elf in front of her had a slender, yet strapping physique, golden-blonde hair styled in Elven fashion, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. From the forest colors of his attire and the quiver on his back she thought he was just a mere archer, not the actual prince himself! Legolas saw the look on her face and smiled to himself. Now it was her turn to be speechless.

_He is the Prince of Mirkwood? To my knowledge he is a skilled archer, but never had I imagined he was this handsome. From my lack of manners he must think I was raised by wild boars...stupid elf! _

"Milady, are you alright?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"Pardon? Oh yes! Very well, my prince," Liate blushed. "What you are doing wandering the woods by yourself, your Highness? And, why you are not with your company either?"

Legolas smiled again. "So many of your questions I have already answered and yet you fail to answer my only one. You will hear nothing more from me until _my_ question is answered."

Liate blushed again at her hasty curiosity. "Forgive me, your Highness. I presume it is now my turn to apologize to you. My name is Liate, daughter of Lord Liamen. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince of Mirkwood," she curtseyed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Liate, but please call me Legolas. Being called anything else is much too formal for my liking. It makes me sound old like my father," he shook his head with a grin. "Not even our servants at home call me anything but Legolas, really. I prefer it that way. I'm only referred to my title when being addressed around my father or the other delegates."

"As you wish...Legolas," Liate nodded her head. "If you and your company have already arrived, then the feast must soon be starting."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I did leave my father and the others a while ago. They are probably in the city by now…and to answer your last question, I rode ahead to reacquaint myself with the Golden Wood, which is why I am with no one save my horse. I believe we both should head back before our fathers send the guards out to search for us."

With Liate in agreement, they headed back to his horse and rode as fast as Arvothen's hooves could carry them. Legolas allowed her sit in front of him so that she might be more comfortable. Liate held on to the horse's mane (since Elves ride without saddle or bridle), letting the wind flow freely through her hair.

It felt a bit unnerving to have the prince who she barely knew so close to her, but yet, she was comfortable with his presence. His chest occasionally pressed against her back with the galloping of the horse and his strong arms around her made her skin tingle. _What am I thinking?!_ She scolded herself. Liate brushed the inappropriate thoughts from her mind and tried placing her focus back on the ride home.

The elf-prince, on the other hand, was smiling broadly to himself as he held Liate in his arms. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils as her hair blew over his shoulders. A strange feeling was sweeping all around him, a feeling he'd never felt before. Her song made him feel so alive and blissful and he didn't know why. Could it be the magic that Lórien held or something else?


	3. Awakening Thoughts

**Chapter 3: **

**Awakening Thoughts**

**LIATE**

"Where in Middle-earth have you been, child?" Nania put her arms around Liate. "I have been frantically searching high and low for you all day. A minute later I would have made your father send half of Lórien out looking for you!"

Liate hid her smile with a sorry frown. Knowing Nania, she really would have done it. She could picture her at the front lines yelling out her name is dismay with a kitchen knife in hand as her weapon. "I'm sorry, Nania. I didn't realize how late it was getting. Forgive me, I was with Le—the birds again," she innocently smiled. She stopped herself from saying the prince's name and decided not to mention their meeting. From the look on Nania's face, she didn't think she would be interested in listening to her other reason for being late. The only thing on the old servant's mind was getting Liate bathed, dressed, and in her father's view as soon as possible.

"You are _always_ with the birds. I'm surprised they even let you come home at times," Nania sarcastically replied, shaking her head. She could sense Liate was hiding something else from the way she averted her eyes away from her own, but right now she was concerned with more important matters. "Come, never mind that. We must get you ready," she called for a younger servant to help with her bath and another to get her dress prepared. When the elf-maiden was ready, Nania took a step back to admire her work. "You look beautiful," she smiled.

"Thank you, Nania," Liate kissed her on the cheek. She was in a green dress that rose low in the front giving way for a matching necklace that sparkled like her eyes. The sleeves were long, flowing to her every motion, with the back adorning a matching scarf attached to go over her shoulders. Her hair was also curled and partially up gleaming with tiny jewels woven intricately into the locks.

"You are welcome, child. Now go and enjoy the night's celebration. I'm sure that there are many Elves waiting to gaze upon your grace and beauty," she winked.

"Oh, Nania," Liate rolled her eyes. "Thank you once again, and I am truly sorry for being late."

"I know, child, I know. Now go and join your father at the main entrance." With one last smile, Liate left the dressing room. Once she disappeared around the corner, Nania sat herself on the couch and let out a long sigh of relief. She took out a small handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her forehead. _You are becoming more of a handful everyday... _Smiling to herself of the day's activities, she finally rose and made her way to the kitchen to check on the food that was going to be served in less than an hour's time.

* * *

**LEGOLAS**

"Where have you been Legolas? I instructed you to not wander far from us," Thranduil said to the prince. The servants were ordered to bring him to the study when he finally arrived in the city. The King of Mirkwood was a few centuries older than the lord, who was also tall in stature with white hair. Though passing centuries of hard making decisions showed in his features, through blue eyes like his son, you could see he was a caring and a good-natured king.

"Yes, I know father, forgive me. I forgot how beautiful Lórien was and by mistake, ventured farther than I intended to. I finally heard the song of the legendary lomelindi, as well, which kept me distracted causing me lose track of the hour," he explained. Legolas didn't bother mentioning that he also met Liate on his little expedition. The prince thought it best to keep it secret for now, not wanting to be interrogated about his motives...whatever they were.

"The Golden Wood holds many wonders, my son. Although the Lady Galadriel has left these shores, her magic, they say, is still in the forest protecting its people. I am pleased to know you made it here safely for it seems that Lord Liamen's daughter was also missing earlier," Thranduil raised a questioning eyebrow. "You didn't happen to see her did you?" Legolas averted his eyes to his father's nose and hoped that he didn't take notice. The prince was good in telling believable fibs, but place him under his father's watchful eyes and he will surely crumble like a cookie.

Thranduil grinned at his son's guilty behavior. When he finally looked up to meet his gaze again, the king put back the inquiring look on his face.

"Yes, I did, father," he flatly confessed.

The king laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought as much, my boy."

"How did you know?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"I know you all too well, Legolas. Besides, Liamen tells me that his daughter could often be found in the forest with the birds. When you mentioned the creatures, I knew that you had to run into her sooner or later. She goes where they go and they go where she goes apparently."

The prince smiled to himself for underestimating his father. "Yes, so it seems. They were the ones who led me to her," he replied. "But, father, I have a question to ask you concerning Lord Liamen's daughter."

"Yes, go on."

"Lady Liate seems different from most of the Lórien Elves I've encountered. For one, her features are like none I have ever seen before, and two, her talent for singing truly surpasses every pleasant sound I have ever heard for her voice has an enchanting melody to it." Thranduil grinned again. "Why do you smile like that, father, what is it you know?" the eager prince asked.

"She fascinates you, I see." Thranduil walked over to the window and looked out into the courtyard. Lórien, indeed, was still a magnificent sight. "Have a seat, son." Legolas was a bit hesitant but did as he was told and sat down on a chair, anxiously waiting to hear his father's tale.

"In days of old in the forest of Nan Elmoth, Elwe, lord of the Teleri, heard the song of the birds and befell into an enchantment," he began. "But beyond the voices of the lomelindi he heard the voice of another, which was the voice of Melian. The lord became so enamored by her voice and beauty that after many passing years, he married her. Now it is said that after marrying Elwe, the powers of Melian has passed through his blood line giving his descendents the love for the deep shadows of the woods and the gift of song with their voice and much more."

"Wait, father, do you mean to tell me that..." Legolas' words trailed off.

King Thranduil nodded. "Liate is a descendant of Elu Thingol, one of the greatest of Elven-lords. The elder Elves in Lórien say the gift of song has been carried down to her after her mother's death. What do you think?"

The prince quietly nodded. "I believe so..."

_The singing and the forest, could it be her that I—_

"As you can see she is not only blessed with the voice of Melian but also the beauty of Lúthien, their daughter, the most beautiful of the Children of Ilúvatar," the king continued, cutting into his thoughts.

_And silver hair from King Greymantle..._

"Unlike many Elves and mortal Men that the birds have captured with their enchantment, she is by the far the only one able to break from their spell. Because she is a descendent from the King's line, her and the creatures have a very unique bond. Legolas? Legolas, are you listening to me?" his father asked, noticing him blankly staring at the floor.

"Yes?" he lifted his head.

"Son, I want you to know her enchantment goes beyond her voice. The Maiar power of her lineage is strong within her, stronger than her mother's was. If you truly begin to care for the lord's daughter, be watchful of your behavior do you understand? She is not as innocent as she seems." he firmly instructed.

Legolas stood up. "I will, father," he softly replied, and then walked out of the study to change for the celebration. Thranduil watched his son exit the room with a troubled mind and a heavy heart. Once the door quietly closed behind him, the king turned his attention back to the courtyard and sighed.

_So, Galadriel was right…you are the One._


	4. Will You or Won't You?

**Chapter 4: **

**Will You or Won't You?**

Everyone was already seated in the dining hall waiting for Lord Liamen and his daughter to make their entrance. King Thranduil busied himself in conversations with old friends and acquaintances as they waited.

"Well it is nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, dear prince," Jihan teased. Legolas sat down next to his friend and rolled his eyes.

Jihan was the First Captain in the Second Regiment of Guards in Mirkwood who came along to accompany Legolas and his father. The prince and the guard often played together in their youth and being such good friends, Legolas requested him to join the journey. Jihan's father also used to serve under king Thranduil before he sailed to the west. "Where have you been all day?"

"You are starting to sound like my father, Jihan," Legolas responded, taking the napkin folded into a swan and placing it onto his lap.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he smirked. Legolas gave him a grim glance. "I was merely jesting. What is the matter with you? You are finally in the Golden Wood. For weeks this place was all you talk about and not to mention a feast is being held for you and your father. Don't you feel a tad bit honored?"

"Yes, of course I do. My mind is plagued with heavy concerns at the moment, that's all. I apologize for my foul mood," Legolas patted Jihan's back.

"So tell me, where did you end up that caused you to be out so late? You missed the welcoming horns, the cheer from the crowds, the flowers petals being thrown at our feet, the works!"

Legolas shook his head at his friend's exaggeration. "Well, if your prying mind must know, I came across Lord Liamen's daughter out in the forest," he whispered, in case someone couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Jihan's grin turned into a big smile. "Ah, I see."

"No, it was nothing of that sort. My behavior was quite dreary. I was unable to say a word to her. I felt paralyzed," the prince took one of the forks by his plate and started playing with it. "It took me a millennia to open my mouth."

"Well then, she must think of you as a real..."

"Charmer?"

"No...idiot," Jihan laughed good-naturedly. Legolas glared at him and rolled his eyes again. "Legolas, you are acting as if you have never charmed a maiden before. Knowing you, my friend, I hardly believe that is the case."

"No, I know. It's not that. I don't know how to explain it. She just seems different from all the other maidens I know…" the prince answered. _Definitely different!_

"She does hold a rare beauty. Could it be love in the Golden Wood air for our dear Prince of Mirkwood?" Jihan asked with another boyish grin.

Legolas grinned back. "Love? No, my friend. I _am_ far from it…I barely know her."

"Yes, maybe. But, we have all the time in Arda." Jihan winked. The prince ended the conversation by not responding to his comment.

The evening horns finally blew signaling the start of the feast. Everyone stood in unison and focused their attention on the two exquisitely carved wooden doors. A servant walked to the front hallway with the doors right behind him and spoke. "Friends and visitors of the Golden Wood, I would like to introduce Lord Liamen and his lovely daughter, Liate."

Two more servants came and opened the massive doors. Liate had her arm around her father's as they made their way to their seats. "Lovely, indeed," Jihan whispered to Legolas. Legolas turned around and silently told him to hush. Thranduil looked at them both with his eyebrows raised. The two smiled politely and refocused. When the last of the guest were greeted, they sat down in their seats followed by the rest of the room.

After a few minutes, Liamen stood up again with a wine glass in his hand. "Good evening, dear guests. The celebration tonight here in Lórien is in honor of our visitors from Eryn Lasgalen, King Thranduil Greenleaf and his son, Legolas. Welcome back to the Golden Wood, my friends." He raised his glass along with everyone. The king and prince also raised their glasses to him and nodded a thank you in return. "Now let the feast begin!" he laughed merrily.

The dining hall soon became filled with more conversations and laughter. Throughout the whole evening Legolas couldn't help but sneak little glances at Liate. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress and the way the light from the candles extenuated her features made her look like a goddess in his eyes. She was seated to the left of him on the other side of the table near her father and a friend. Liate noticed and would glance back every now and then to see if the prince was still looking at her. It was a bit uncomfortable but she couldn't help but sneak a peek at him herself.

"You will ask her for a dance later this evening, yes?" Jihan broke his thoughts. "If you've got cold feet, I could do it for you," he smirked.

"Do not dare, Jihan. I will hang you by your ears!" Legolas threatened.

"Now, if our history didn't go back as far as childhood, I would truly believe you. But, since I am highly skilled in archery and weaponry like yourself, I think I will do just fine in defending myself," the guard plainly stated.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know you so well, that way it would be easier for me to kill you," Legolas shot back sardonically.

"Yes, that _would_ make your immortality so much easier wouldn't it? But if that were the case, who would bring the all excitement and mischief into your life?" Jihan smiled again.

"You are awfully amusing," he punched him lightly in the arm.

* * *

**LIATE**

"Liate, the prince has been staring at you all evening," Ariphae smoothly elbowed her without anyone noticing. "Are you not going to do anything about it?"

Ariphae was one of Liate's good friends who she had met when they relocated to Caras Galadon. She was known to be a flirt, especially with the guards, winking at them as she passed by their assigned posts. The elf-maiden was also a trusted confidant. After being informed about happened in the forest with Legolas, her friend was set on finding a way for them to get to know each other better, much to Liate's dismay.

"Why should I? He is the one staring at _me_. If he wants to speak to me then he should just come here and do so," she responded nonchalantly.

"Alright then, would you like me to get him for you?" Ariphae smiled.

"No!" she quietly yelled. "Ariphae, you will do no such thing." Liamen glanced their way thinking his daughter had said something to him. Liate quickly turned and smiled telling him he heard nothing and that everything was fine, then faced her friend again. "Leave us be," she hissed.

"Very well, then," she sighed. _At this rate, it will take you another century to be in the same room again._


	5. Left in the Middle

**Chapter 5: **

**Left in the Middle**

When dinner ended, the crowd was led into the ballroom for a night of music and dancing. Once the musicians strummed their instruments, the guests promptly took to the dance floor. Many of the maidens went straight for Legolas hoping for their chance to be alone with the handsome guest. He was so caught off guard by all the sudden attention that he didn't know what to do with himself. He let himself be carried away by the first maiden who got a hold of him. Jihan remained by the terrace laughing at his friend. The expression on Legolas' face looked like he was being attacked by a horde of Orcs.

Lord Liamen bowed to his daughter as the music began. Dancing was one of his favorite past times. That was how he met his beloved wife, at a festival held in Rivendell so long ago. Liate loved the way her father's eyes gleamed with joy as he swung her around. It had been a while since she last saw him so carefree. When their dance ended, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and rejoined Ariphae and the rest of the other maidens.

"You don't mind if I whisk away your prince in the next dance do you?" Ariphae asked curiously.

"Of course not, why would I? You don't need my permission. The prince and I have no ties with one another," she simply replied.

Her friend wasn't so convinced but thanked her anyway. But behind Liate's uncaring facade Ariphae knew her friend was disappointed that Legolas had not yet asked her in a waltz, the stars in the sky showing it already being half past midnight. She could tell because Liate was avoiding his glances and dancing with the other nobles to make up for it. "Well, off I go," she said, and made her way towards Legolas. There were plenty of other maidens waiting for their turn with the prince when she cut in line. All sorts of glares were shot at her. Liate watched them as they bowed to each other and began their steps.

When Jihan saw Liate without a partner, he knew that was his cue. "Milady, such a lovely song was meant not only to be heard, but to be danced to as well," he approached her with his hand. "May I have this dance?" he smiled. _If that oaf will not make a move, then I will do it for him._

"Yes, you may," she smiled back politely. Liate was tired of waiting around for Legolas so she might as well dance with his friend who she found to be a very good dancer. They perfectly mirrored each other's steps and she was having such a good time that for a short while, she forgot all about the other elf. Jihan knew that this would get the prince's attention and it did.

The way she smiled and the way she laughed with Jihan made Legolas jealous because he wasn't the one experiencing the joy of her merriment. He could see they were clearly enjoying each other's company and deep down inside he knew he couldn't really be mad at his friend for dancing with her. At least one of them had the guts to ask. _Stupid elf._ And, it was just a dance. Right?_ Get yourself together, Legolas! What is the matter with you? There other maidens here throwing themselves at your feet!_

"Liate _is_ beautiful. Wouldn't you say, your highness?" Ariphae smiled, easily reading his thoughts.

"Pardon me, milady?" Legolas forced his attention back to maiden in his arms.

"Tell me, your highness, why do you hesitate in asking Liate for a waltz?" she asked inquisitively.

"And how do you know of my faltering, may I ask?" he responded with playful questioning look on his face.

"You can see it as clear as the waters of the Enchanted River in your Mirkwood," the elf-maiden winked knowingly. "Any elf over five hundred can see you are nervous to approach her," she teased him.

"Am I really that transparent?" he laughed. "Yes, I admit I haven't yet attained the courage to ask her for a dance." Then he looked straight into her eyes and said, "But no matter. I have my own beautiful maiden to keep me company for the time being." He sweetly smiled at her then spun her around under his arm. She smiled back at his kind words but also knew he was only being polite. "Perhaps the next song."

Ariphae, being the impatient being that she was, could not wait that long so she took it upon herself to find Liate. She scanned through the crowd and saw she was in the center of the dance floor moving to the melody of the music with her partner. "Don't worry about me, my prince. Come, follow my lead." Legolas was unsure of her intentions but just the same, he did as he was told and soon enough they were side by side with Liate and Jihan.

"Well, good evening, prince Legolas," Jihan bowed with his head, pretending to be surprised while desperately trying to hide his smile. "And to you also, milady," he greeted Ariphae.

"And to you, Master Elf."

"Good evening, Jihan...Liate," Legolas greeted them as well. Liate smiled politely without saying a word. The room suddenly grew deafeningly quiet around the four, the tension mostly emulating from Liate and Legolas from the fact that they were feeling awkward in each other's presence.

Shortly after the musicians stopped playing again, one of them stood up. "Dear friends and guest, this will be the last song of the evening," he announced.

Jihan turned to Ariphae and bowed. "Milady, will you do me the honor of this last dance?" _Being alone with the maiden should force Legolas to finally let some air out of his mouth and speak to her._

She smiled and accepted. "Of course, kind sir." _This will give Liate the chance to finally be alone with the prince and the opportunity for me to acquaint myself with his friend..._

Ariphae placed her hand in Jihan's and off they went in the other direction weaving themselves into the crowd. Legolas and Liate were awkwardly left in the middle of the dance floor silently cursing the two under their breaths. It looked as if both their friends had been secretly planning in getting them alone together.

Legolas thought it too merciful in giving Jihan a quick death for his unwanted help and decided on slowly torturing him instead, giving him to the Orcs for target practice. Liate on the other hand, wanted to be quick and to the point and sever Ariphae's head off with the biggest dagger she could find.

_Those meddling Elves! _Their minds echoed.

Liate gave the prince a nervous smile. She couldn't understand why she was being so bashful. This wasn't like her. He was a noble just like any other elf she'd been around, surely he was no different. _Was he?_

Legolas still couldn't quite verbalize the courage to ask her for the last dance so he simply held out his hand with a smile. Liate courteously bowed her head and acknowledged his gesture by placing her hand into his. Automatically they began to sway to the piece of music being played.

The lomelindi who were perched on a tree by the open terrace began to sing with the music. Liate heard them instantly and closed her eyes to the familiar sound she loved so much. "I could listen to them all night," she finally spoke.

"Yes, they are wonderful to listen to," he quietly agreed.

As soon as Liate felt comfortable enough, she relaxed in Legolas' arms. A smile grew on his lips when she rested her head against his shoulder, unaware that she herself was smiling. Liate could feel his heart beating as fast as hers, maybe even a slight faster. He was just as nervous as she was, so she started to hum along with the birds to calm both their nerves.

Legolas held her close to him, swaying to the rhythm of each note. Like a flower petal in the cool breeze, they gracefully bent with ease. Many others were on the dance floor but his blue eyes only focused on her. He didn't want the night to end. Resting his head on top of hers, it started to feel as if they were both floating on water. The prince closed his eyes and with the world fading into the back of his mind, her soothing voice was the only thing he could hear.

He began to feel weak in the knees as a sudden ray of light burst forth causing him to open his eyes. His dream state left as soon as it came. Things were a blur at first until he focused his eyes back to the crowd. The song had ended.

_What was that?! _

He stood there holding Liate, staring intensely into her eyes. His cerulean orbs were boring into her green ones as if he was trying to find an answer in them. He was taken aback by what happened and by the look on her perplexed face she must have felt the same thing he did. During the round of applause to the musicians, Liate slowly moved away from him.

She broke her gaze and look towards the floor with a forced smile. "I thank you for the dance, prince Legolas. I...I bid you a good night," the elf-maiden curtseyed and ran off to follow her friends who were heading out of the ballroom. She found Ariphae and quickly clung to her. Ariphae threw her arms around her friend in delight and immediately started conversing with her. Legolas remained in his spot, his heart pounding louder than ever in his chest.

"Well, that was a joyful evening wasn't it, your Highness," Jihan ribbed. "Legolas? Legolas, are you there?" he shook his hand over his face, wondering whether or not the prince was listening to him.

"What?" Legolas quietly answered.

"She must have put some sort of spell on you," he grinned.

The word 'spell' made him think of what his father had told him. "What do you mean?"

The guard crossed his arms over his chest. "Once you held that maiden in your arms it looked like you were glowing brighter than the stars. And come to think of it, that must have been one of the biggest smirks I have seen on your face in centuries," Jihan continued ragging.

"Jihan…tonight, rests with caution for you never know what could be lurking in your chambers holding a bow and arrow at your head," the prince glared.

"Yes, your Highness," Jihan bowed leering.

Legolas sighed then placed his friend into a headlock. "C'mon, you little nuisance," he said, and then followed the rest crowd out of the ballroom. He thought it best to wait to tell Jihan about the other things he'd been experiencing since they arrived in Lórien to save himself from any further taunting.

* * *

**LORD LIAMEN AND KING THRANDUIL**

"It was a most enjoyable night, my old friend. I thank you," Thranduil said. Lord Liamen and the king just finished saying farewell to the last of the guests and proceeded back inside.

"Yes, it was," Liamen replied. "You are most welcomed."

"It feels good to carry less on the shoulders after dealing with affairs of state for so long without rest. I think it's also good for Legolas. He has been through much since the defeat of Sauron and King Elessar's death."

His friend nodded in agreement. "And, after beautifying Ithilien and sailing the Sea with his Dwarf friend, Gimli, I hope he takes the time to unwind. And you also, my friend. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your stay here in Lórien without worry."

"Thank you. And speaking of my son…" he furrowed his eyebrows. "He has spoken to me about your daughter."

Liamen felt it was coming and nodded. "Do you believe the Lady's visions are finally coming true, then?"

"So it seems," Thranduil answered with a look of concern. "The boy is starting to show signs of his fate but I'm uncertain of how much of it he knows."

"I see. Well, then...it's happening sooner than I anticipated and my daughter it appears, has not yet discovered the potential of her true powers," he sighed with a heavy heart.

"Perhaps, but do not worry yourself, my friend. She has her mother's strength and intelligence. The only thing that is unfortunate is that neither one of us can do much to assist them in their destiny."

"By instruction we are not allowed to interfere, but it's not my daughter that concerns me the most. It's the prince. He will feel the impact of it more than she will."

"I realize that, but I have faith in my son. When all is revealed to him, he will know what to do," the king assured. With their last words and a final good night, the two rulers headed off to their respected chambers to retire.


	6. A Thud in the Night

**Chapter 6:**

**A Thud in the Night**

A sea of illuminated trees filled the pathway towards an unknown territory. From the dark distance over the clearing, it seemed to be Lórien, shimmering in all its glory. Legolas was unfamiliar with this part of the forest—if it were in fact the Great Wood—but he decided to follow the path laid out before him nonetheless. Unsure of where it would lead, his curious mind controlled the better half of his judgment. It seemed to go on for miles never winding, never ending. His feet sought to discontinue but his heart kept pushing him forward determined to know what lay ahead.

_Where am I?_

"You are here with me," a soft voice echoed with the wind.

Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked around in bafflement. "You can read my thoughts?" he asked, trying to locate the source of the voice. It merely replied with a teasing laughter making the prince somewhat aggravated for he was not being taken seriously.

"Who are you? Why not show yourself?" he demanded firmly.

"All in good time, Prince of Mirkwood," the voice seemed to smile.

A rustling nearby attracted his sensitive ears. Following the sound with his eyes, a shadowed figure swiftly passed before him in one graceful motion. Out of instincts, he grabbed for his bow and arrow ready to shoot at the figure if it decided to become hostile towards him, but they were missing from the strap on his back along with his quiver and Elven blades. _Damn! _He found it strange that he didn't have his belongings with him for they went wherever he did. He checked again to see if they truly were missing and out of anger he yelled, "I demand you produce my armaments this instance!"

"Why? You do not need those here, my prince. You have no enemies...save yourself," it riddled.

"What do you mean? How am I an enemy to myself?" he asked in frustration. "I have no weapons in hand so therefore I cannot be a threat to anyone, least of all myself."

"Our prince has a very curious mind and a bad temper, indeed," the voice laughed. Then the shadow appeared again, showing itself hiding from one tree to the next as if it were a child playing hide-and-go-seek with him. Every time he thought he caught sight of it, the figure would disappear again.

"Why do you insist on playing games with me? Show yourself!" Legolas was now very upset.

"Here I am, dear prince." The figure gracefully reappeared from behind. Being alarmed from its swift movement, he stumbled forward. Legolas tried facing the figure but he couldn't move his body. He struggled with all his might but he was paralyzed in a standing position.

"I've been waiting for you, Legolas," the voice whispered into his ear. Now he was more puzzled than ever. _That female voice...I know that voice..._ "You should," she smiled to herself. Closer she moved to him until he could feel her breath on his neck. She was right there and still he couldn't get a glimpse of her.

She rested her head against his back, wrapping her arms around his body, tracing every inch of his form sending chills down his spine. Legolas unconsciously closed his eyes from the soft touches she gave. Noticing her affect on the prince, she kissed his earlobe lightly, sending a breath to his ear.

The female giggled and disappeared. When his body was functional again, he searched for her with his eyes. He never got the chance to get a good look at the mysterious stranger. At that point, he cursed his Elven qualities for it didn't seem to be working in his favor.

"Goodbye for now, Master Elf," her voice melodiously echoed after her.

"Wait!" Legolas called out, "What is your name? I must know!"

Silence filled the air leaving him by himself again for the second time. Confusing thoughts of the female clouded his mind. _From the way of her quiet and graceful movements, she must be an elf. No other beings in Middle-earth can possess such natural skills. And her voice. Her voice...it sounds so familiar. Who was she?_

Still deep in thought, Legolas heard something faint in the distance. He focused his attention to it, trying to listen closely as to figure out what it could be. "It's someone singing!" he exclaimed out loud. Without hesitation, he followed the tune hoping that it would be his mysterious maiden.

Upon reaching a clearing with a small waterfall flowing gently down to a pond, he found the source of what he was looking for. "Lomelindi? You were the ones singing?" the prince looked up at the birds from their branches. The nightingales gazed at him carefully, no song coming from their mouths. _I swear it was a female voice I heard..._ One of the birds flew near him and started flapping its wings. It appeared different from the rest, hailing a brown color above and grayish-white below. The tail and its breast slightly mottled with silver.

The others, which had reddish-brown colors, were also acting rather strange as if something had roused them. Legolas couldn't fathom the reason why, but soon enough, they settled down and the one closest to him struck a note. Shortly followed by the rest, the same wonderful tune that could be heard in the Golden Wood rang clearly in his ears.

Legolas smiled at the creatures and held out his hand. The bird with silver saw his gesture and flew to him. "At least something is recognizable to me out here," he said while gently caressing it on its head. Taking a closer look at the nightingale, he noticed it had green eyes. _Strange, I assumed all lomelindi had brown eyes_. The bird stopped its song and stared back at him for a brief second then immediately took flight.

The prince watched it fade into the dark leaving all the others behind. He noticed something shinning on his sleeve and examined it. It was a long piece of silver hair stuck onto the velvet garment. _Where did you come from? _He wondered, looking up into the sky in the bird's direction.

Watching quietly from the distance another unknown force swept passed him pushing him forward catching him off his guard. Instead of falling into the water, the earth opened up and swallowed him into a dark hole. Legolas fell inside, yelling out for help. It was pitch black until something bright caught his blue Elven eyes. It was burning fire rising in his direction. Panic struck through his body. He started flailing his arms in desperation as if someone was going to catch him.

Digging his nails into the side of the earth, he was able to stop himself from falling by grabbing hold of tree roots. Staring wide-eyed at the blazing inferno, Legolas prayed to the gods above for a miracle. The heat was becoming too intense for him to handle and he was slowly losing his grip. Closer and closer it approached him until it came to a sudden halt. It swayed back and forth seemingly toying with him.

_What kind of magic is this?_

Thinking that he was safe for the moment, a darkness rose out from the flames. _A Balrog? I thought Gandalf had fought the last of their kind in Khazad-Dûm? _With a wicked smile and one rapid movement, it tangled its whips of flame around his ankle and pulled him down. The prince screamed in terror as he watched it open its mouth, ready to consume him whole. Quickly he fell, waiting for his impending doom until...

_THUD!_

He fell out of bed.


	7. Thoughts of You

**Chapter 7:**

**Thoughts of You**

"Ouch..." Legolas rubbed his bottom. He woke up in the middle of the night, neck stiff and body full of sweat. He took a moment to re-orientate himself, his blanket entangled between his legs and his bare chest heaving at the sudden rush of adrenaline. _Damn that dream..._ "You think by now I would learn to sleep on the floor," he sarcastically muttered to no one in particular. When he had that particular dream, the floor was where he often found himself. The prince untangled his blanket and laid back down on the bed with his hands prompt on the back of his head, gathering his thoughts.

For almost a year, the same visions clouded his mind, more now than when it first began. The Elven realm west of Anduin was where the source of his reverie felt like it dwelt. The aura the Golden Wood exuded throughout their entire boundary was just the same as it was in his dream. His heart skipped a beat when his father told him they would be going there to pay his father's comrade, Lord Liamen, a visit.

"I think it a good idea for us both to lighten our minds for a while of diplomatic matters," Thranduil said. Without hesitation, Legolas agreed.

Returning to Lórien after the turmoil of the Ring sparked a hope inside him that he might be able to uncover the meaning of his reverie. No one knew of the happenings in his mind, not even Jihan. Legolas convinced himself that not a single soul would ever understand the frustration of having something unraveled to you, only to find it still cloaked in mystery for countless of months, haunting your thoughts every waking night.

The closer the days came to their departure from Eryn Lasgalen, the more he reminisced about his first journey into the Lady's dominion before she sailed. Many decades had passed since he last saw Lórien's well-preserved beauty and a longing fell upon his heart for it, which he often talked about with Jihan. The short month the Company of the Ring had stayed was enough to really see the wonders of the enchanted place. The farewell feast held for them on the lawn at the southernmost tip of Lórien, known as the Tongue, was the last time he witnessed its splendor.

Before the sun made its full vivacity known to Middle-earth, the prince went out to the archery field to clear his mind. The concentration required to attain such a skill he had mastered as an energetic and eager young prince became second nature to his natural abilities. He adapted his hearing to focus only on nature itself. How he loved being in the outdoors where life grew freely and blossomed into many splendid things, along with its own mysteries of the unknown. He truly was a Mirkwood Elf. Legolas could feel the morning mist around him as the Golden Wood's tiny creatures awoke to start the new day.

He nailed every target dead in its center, splitting a few over with another arrow. He didn't give a thought to anything else—that is—until a grayish-blue wood bird flew out of a tree when it heard one of his arrow whiz past its resting place. Seeing the dreaded creature broke his meditative state causing him to string his bow inadequately. He missed almost every target in sight, which normally would have been child's play for anyone who at least had the correct aiming posture. _Dammit!_ Legolas gave up in dismay and decided to go riding instead. He went to the stables and freed his horse. "You may go wherever you please today, old friend." He lovingly patted Arvothen on the nose.

The tame beast neighed in delight and explored the places his heart desired. He jumped over fallen logs, decorated with light-green moss, with ease and grace like the Elves. The steed ran as fast he could through the twisting of small loose branches above his master's head making Legolas' lower his body to him so he wouldn't fall off. Neatly piled leaves by the gentle wind became a scattered mess on the forest floor splitting in halves like waves in the ocean, leaving trails of the horse's gallivanting path.

Arvothen thoroughly enjoyed himself and from the look on his master's face as he, too, had fun surveying the area. Legolas' cheeks were a light rose color from the cold wind brushing against his angelic face. His mouth also drew out small panting breaths from the ride with a grin upon his thin lips. His horse's next instinct told him to take the prince to Liate's secret spot because he also liked the song of the little birds and hoped to see them with the elf-maiden. Next to Legolas, she was a new favorite elf of his. At times when she happened to pass by the stables, she'd feed him sugar cubes or sing a tiny song to him.

Arvothen stopped near the entrance and trotted around the grounds. The prince looked around with his eyes and sighed, realizing why the horse had discontinued its course. "You are not helping me forget my troubles by coming here, you realize. At this hour, she is still most likely asleep and I do not wish to see _her_ nor those birds at this moment. Now, c'mon!" the elf scolded. So many things kept reminding him of his dream and of Liate, that it was becoming difficult to go anywhere in the vast thickness of the forest.

The horse snorted at his remark but reluctantly obeyed the command nonetheless. Legolas had ruined his cheerful mood and so the horse headed back towards the city. Arvothen took the same path as before giving the prince a memory of the way he felt during the ride with Liate when they first met. _Blasted horse! _He succeeded in forgetting about the birds for a short while, now only if he could do the same about the maiden.

_As if my mind did not carry enough to occupy it..._

Seasons had come and gone from the Golden Wood holding only a diminutive closeness between the two elves. Legolas still acting like a timid little elfling did not help in simplifying the issue of speaking with Liate either. Always covered in an awkwardness that loomed in the air with her, he felt a closer friendship with Ariphae—though not enough to confide in her just yet, however.

Even Jihan wasn't exactly aware of what was afflicting the prince's distressed mind. The guard sensed something greatly troubling Legolas but did not approach him about the subject. When he was ready to discuss it with him, he would be there as a comrade, listening with an open heart and mind. Legolas gave him the same courtesy when he finally spoke of his feelings regarding his father's departure to the Grey Havens. It was a great comfort knowing he had a friend at his side.

Nevertheless, his delayed task wasn't entirely his fault for Liate herself did not make it easy for him. The prince got the distinct feeling she was distancing herself to avoid a conversation. But, why? He could only guess. The most time they spent together were during meals in the dining hall with their fathers, but even then, only a few words escaped their lips.

Legolas silently walked back to his guest chamber and locked the door behind him. He took the key from its hole and threw it carelessly on the desk across from his bed. The red satin thread attached to its end made waves in the air as it landed near the half-used candle. He was in no mood of being disturbed.

The prince looked in the mirror and shook his head. _You are one pathetic elf, Legolas..._


	8. The Falling Leaves

**Chapter 8: **

**The Falling Leaves**

The elf unbraided his hair and shook the golden locks loosely on his shoulders with his hands. He sat himself and took off his boots. He placed them next to his bow and quiver that laid at the bed's side. Legolas stripped out of his tunic and leggings, throwing them aside on the chair as he walked away. In all his naked glory, Legolas sauntered openly to the adjoining room attached to the bedchamber.

It contained a skylight high above the wall, giving thin strips of light from the sun against the other surface. The only other artificial light emitted from thick scented candles. They smelled of golden seal root and witch hazel that were located throughout the four corners. To his left was a table with different kinds of wild flowers that were placed into the water for healing purposes to one's body after a long day's work. To his right, an elven-made hearth stood where water could be boiled from metal pitchers and poured into the marble tub.

He slowly dipped his weary body into the comforts of the warm water enjoying the therapeutic feeling of it on his limbs. He hadn't realized how drained the morning activities had made him. Letting sleep overtake his restless figure, the prince closed his eyes and leaned his head against the edge of the tub with his arms hugging its sides. The water remained still, only stirring with little ripples softly beating against the elf's delicately toned chest as he shifted his form in his sleep. Steam soon covered the room in a light mist, obscuring the visibility of a silver mirror that hung nearby.

His peace did not last long for the image of her face invaded his mind—a constant reminder of his reality. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the burning desire she provoked in his heart. He desperately wanted to hold her and touch her, even just to be in her presence would be enough.

The voice of his father echoed in his slumber… '_Lúthien's beauty was so great that it aroused many beings to love or lust, and her beauty was not just of form, for her singing could charm even the greatest of the Ainur. This gift might also hold true for Liate.' _

Legolas blinked his eyes to find the water cold against him. This worked to his advantage for the thoughts in his mind were hot and passionate. He sat up and stretched across the room to pour more un-boiled water to cool him down. It turned out to be his second cold bath that day, disheartened with thoughts of the elf-maiden that still lingered deep within his thoughts.

Pondering over indecisive decisions, he finally got out of the tub causing the water to move violently against its enclosed surrounding, spilling onto the floor. The prince dried himself and dressed back into his archer tunic with haste, almost falling over due to his leg being caught in one of his leggings. Legolas was not about to live his immortality as a pitiable fool in the game of love, not with his running streak with maidens who he easily had captured with his charm. And so, our prince set out on a quest to find Liate. But unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found in the forest or in the Elven home. _Dammit!_

Walking aimlessly around the hallways once more, he accidentally ran into Nania. "Oh, pardon me, madam," he apologized.

"Tis quite alright, child. You seem to be in a hurry this morning, young prince," the old servant smiled. "Where is your destination?"

"Umm…well, actually, I was looking for Liate. You would not happen to know her whereabouts would you?" the prince asked bashfully. "I could not find her here or in the forest."

Nania smiled at the blushing face in front of her. "Well, then she is probably out in the city square with her friends or at the market looking to see what new items are for sale. Either way, you will most likely never find Liate in the talan. That spirited one can rarely be confined. The forest is her home, she merely sleeps here." She lightly laughed.

"Thank you, Nania," he smiled and bowed politely then quickly left in the opposite direction towards the main staircase.

"You are welcome!" Nania called out. _Ah, young love..._

Finally being able to start his pursuit for the object of his affection, he lost himself in thought, repeating over in his mind what he would say to her once they came face to face. Not paying attention to the small detail of watching where he was going, Legolas collided into his father. King Thranduil had to grab his son by the arms or they both would have fallen down the stairs.

"Father! I am sorry, I did not see you," he blinked twice.

"Well, fortunate of us, I saw you then. Tis a good thing for I have news to discuss with you. What happens to occupy your wondering mind, Legolas?" his father asked curiously.

Legolas knew that if he postponed his errand and spoke with his father, he might not be this determined the next time around. Whatever his father had to say was most likely important—but so was this. "Father, excuse my behavior, but I have a pressing matter to attend to. Please do not think of me as being rude," the prince spoke into the same blue eyes he inherited.

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows with concern. "And what matter is so urgent for you to put aside your own father's reports of importance?"

"I must speak with Liate of matters I do wish to discuss at this time," Legolas lowered his head. His father opened his mouth to say something but his son's words registered in his ears before he could get them out. Thranduil stood there and sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Very well, Legolas. Go speak with Liate. We all hold things of importance to us and this clearly seems important to you. We can have our discussion at a more convenient time later this evening. Come to the study when you are ready." The king left without waiting for a response.

Legolas stood there in shock that his father had given in so easily to his wishes. It was usually him that had to put things he wanted to do on hold because of his father's talks about diplomatic matters or his duties as a prince. "While a great threat is destroying the kingdom, the prince is nowhere in sight to take charge of the front lines. Why, you ask? Because he was too busy to sit in conference to be informed of the peril, enjoying his leisure time with his friends," his father often played a scenario for him.

"By the way, son," the king stopped without turning around, "I believe I have seen the maiden around the market."

"Thank you, father," he quietly responded. Afraid of any further distractions from his original goal, Legolas ran to the market, the air becoming crisper in the yáviérë ('autumn-day') season. Legolas asked around where he could find the lord's daughter and many pointed in the same direction, towards the stoned wall.

His heart soared to the heavens, becoming more anxious by the minute. Turning the corner, he abruptly stopped. The once cheerful smile that showed on his handsome face now turned into a gloomy frown. The prince hid near a cart full of newly woven scarves made from silk. The elves around him admiring the material paid no attention to his presence. He saw Liate talking to a male elf he had not seen before. He was about the same height as her with sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a traveler's attire.

He figured he probably just returned from somewhere. The noise from the crowd didn't do any help in his eavesdropping either. He could see her smiling warmly at the elf, listening attentively to his story. Her eyes lit up at something he just had said and quickly threw her arms around his neck speaking back to him animatedly, nodding her head in approval to something. Then she did something he did not expect. She tenderly kissed him on the cheek and entwined her arm around his and motioned for them to leave.

Legolas' spirit felt has if it had drifted to ends Middle-earth. _So you are with another..._ He held his head up high, his pride concealing his emotions. The prince pretending that he was not bothered as greatly as he was, held back tears that fought to burst out. His heart was shattered into a million pieces that day, unknown by the one who inflicted the pain.


	9. I Wish You Love

**Chapter 9: **

**I Wish You Love**

The pearl necklaces at the market were beautiful, perfectly round in shape and smooth as satin to the touch. She placed it back and continued to walk down the strip of booths and carts with her friend on her arm to see what else she could find. Liate saw a lovely vanity mirror and stopped to admire it. It was hand crafted with designs of leaves and elven symbols all the around the frame that was set in gold.

"So tell me, milady, has anyone finally captured your heart while I was away on my journey?" the elf asked with a smirk.

Liate looked at him with a sly grin and continued to stare at her refection in the mirror ignoring his question. He nodded his head and came around to her side. "So, what is the elf's name?"

"And what gave you the suggestion that there is an elf in the midst of my love life?" she responded with a twinkle in her green eyes, continuing to walk again.

"Milady, you are far too beautiful to not have at least one elf attached at the hip by this time," he grinningly winked. "Tis been twelve winters since I last set foot in these grounds from venturing out into Arda."

"Yes, twelve short winters," she retorted teasingly.

"Why do you hide your feelings so? Who is this elf, you must tell me!" he pleaded.

Liate stopped again, and sighed. "Rumir, it is true my heart longs for someone but I cannot tell you whom. There are things that I cannot explain to you for I do not know their meanings yet myself. Please understand."

"And I assume you have not told Ariphae either, am I correct?"

The elf-maiden nodded. "Yes you are, she does not know. Please keep it secret between us. She will be greatly sore at me for not informing her first, though I do not have much information to give."

"I understand. I will do what you ask of me for I do not want to feel her wrath for taking the privilege away from her of knowing first," he laughed.

"Thank you, Rumir. You always did know how to keep a good intrigue to yourself. It seems you are the best in reading me like an open book," Liate rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Tis not that hard. You open yourself freely to me," Rumir smiled warmly. And it was true. Rumir was her 'second confidant in waiting', as he would say. Unlike Ariphae, he wasn't as loud and involved in dealing with certain things as she was. He was the calm and patient one. Liate held both their friendships very dearly to her heart for they somewhat balanced her social life.

"Come, I am sure Ariphae would like to know of your arrival." She led him to the open square where the Galadrim of Lórien were enjoying themselves with the children merrily playing their Elvish games. It had been a while since she last joined them in a game of tag and missed those days. But lately, she just wasn't in her usual mood. Even her secret spot was being neglected by her presence.

"Ariphae, guess who I have found wandering back to Lórien's gates?" Liate widely smiled at her when she spotted her by the fountain in the middle of the square that held ancient statues with its design. Ariphae shook her head in response waiting for her to tell her without her having to guess. Just then, an elf's head appeared around corner. "I discovered him at the market."

"Rumir!" she exclaimed, running to give him a hug. "When did you arrive? Does Palita know you are finally back?"

The elf squeezed her back. "No, she does not. But I will soon make my presence known to her. I figured I would visit my two favorite maidens first before I embrace my beloved in my arms," he dreamily sighed.

"You always were a romantic sap," Ariphae jokingly rolled her eyes. Liate smiled at her comment and nodded her head in agreement.

Rumir was an old friend of theirs who they used to tease in their youth. Back then he was a scrawny little elf whose ears were too big for his head and who stuttered so terribly that he gave up in frustration when he couldn't clearly explain himself. But as the seasons passed, he was no longer the one to be teased for he grew into a strapping warrior who received many glances from maidens who thought of him as a handsome young creature. He was about five hundred years younger compared to the two and holding a great infatuation for a maiden friend of theirs, he went to them for help in winning her heart.

It was a great task to accomplish as Palita's interest was held in another elf at the time. Liate did not approve of the elf's manners and so willingly helped Rumir. He was a cocky guard who thought that Eä revolved around his every will. Making constant passes at an un-interested Ariphae, she grew to loathe the elf herself and joined Liate in her mission. Three long winters later, Rumir had finally won Palita's heart on his own, loosing his stutter in the process.

Hearing many stories of what laid beyond the boundaries of Lórien, he longed for adventure, vowing to return to his Palita one day. It saddened her heart to see him leave but she knew the desire in his heart was great and did not deny him of his needs to explore. With her blessing, he departed, only to return over a decade later.

"So when will you tell Palita of your surprise?" Liate asked eagerly. "She has been so patient in waiting for you."

"What surprise?" Ariphae was curious to know.

Rumir smiled at the inquiry and took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Ariphae's mouth opened with amazement at the exquisite stone shinning before her eyes.

"Tis beautiful, is it not?" Liate smiled.

"Yes, absolutely beautiful, Rumir," she said, admiring the ring in the sunlight. "So tell us, when will you tell her?"

"Soon. Under the stars when they are perfectly aligned in pattern in the evening sky," he daydreamed.

"You truly _are_ a romantic sap!" Liate laughed.

Rumir glared at his friends. "Though time has passed, I see you two are still the same childish elves I have befriended. Insults are still your best qualities, but my poor ego does not need the abuse at my homecoming, thank you very much. I am departing now to where I can sing my sonnets freely to someone who truly cares for my well being," he stuck his tongue out towards them like a little boy.

The maidens splashed him with water from the fountain, musing at their small banter. He ran a few steps ahead to avoid getting himself wet from their attack. "I will see you both later," he called out in laughter. "Behave yourselves!"

After their mirth had died down Liate finally spoke. "Dusk is approaching. I believe we should head back as well. Nania will most likely be wondering where I am again if I do not return soon." Ariphae agreed and gave her a farewell hug, parting ways in the opposite direction.

Liate climbed back up the spiraling staircase to her talan that was attached around the mallorn where candles were now lit in their lanterns and preceded to her chamber to change for supper. With the events of the day still in her thoughts, a smile remained on her lovely face as she sat down on the chair in front of her dresser. She brushed her shimmering hair wondering how Palita's expression would look when Rumir finally proposed to her. It was good to have him back home. She missed having someone take her and Ariphae's teasing with pride.

Remembering their discussion of a love in her life at the market, a slight frown formed on her features. She gently placed the brush back on the dresser and walked over to her balcony. Tracing the shadows on the glass with her fingers that began to appear in the darkness outside, a silent tear trickled down her cheek.

_How my heart aches to tell you of my feelings, my dear elf. But alas, I cannot though it screams in my ears to be freed of its secret confines. Despite the fact that I cannot comprehend what will happen I must tell you for fear that I may lose you to another. Soon, my dear, soon...I promise._

"I pray you have patience with me, Legolas..." Liate whispered aloud. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She forged a cheerful expression and progressed to the dinning hall, closing the door behind her where she kept her desolation locked.


	10. The Majestic Hall

**Chapter 10: **

**The Majestic Hall**

"Father, you must let me depart with you," Legolas argued. "We do not know how big of a threat they could be to Greenwood. They are creatures that should not be underestimated though their kind is now scarce."

"Legolas, I will have no more of this," Thranduil stood from his sitting position, staring straight into his son's frustrated eyes. "I have made my decision. I will head back alone to Eryn Lasgalen three days hence with only a few of the Lórien archers to assist me in my journey."

"But, father, surely you—"

"Enough, Legolas!" the king's commanding voice echoed throughout the room. Legolas flinched inwardly and became silent. He knew better than to cross his father. Thranduil saw the distressed expression on his face and sighed. "My son, I know you are eager to battle if there is need for it, but as I informed you like the messengers have informed me, they were only wandering Orcs two leagues from our boundaries," he calmly said. "I am confident they know it is unwise to attack without a full army."

"Then I do not see why you must return if you believe they oppose no threat," the prince disputed.

"Legolas, all beings great and small are a supposed threat. You simply have to be prepared incase push comes to shove, and that is what I am merely doing as my duty as a ruler to our kindred," the king firmly answered. "I want you to stay in Lórien for there is no reason why the both of us should leave the kind hospitality Lord Liamen has shown."

"As you wish, father," Legolas quietly replied though gritted teeth. He composed his anger together from bubbling to the surface and coolly closed the study doors behind him. Thranduil knew how greatly upset he was and if he could, he truly would have had his son by his side. But, this was not his call to make. The king was prohibited from letting Legolas leave the Golden Wood. He had no choice. _I am sorry, my boy. There are higher powers at play that I fear I cannot tamper with..._

The prince stormed into his chamber slamming the door shut, not caring who was disturbed by the noise. He threw every material off his desk and kicked the chair as hard as he could, flying sideways against the wall on the opposite end of the room. Then, Legolas marched over to his bed and buried his face into his pillow. With all of his might, he screamed his anger, frustration, and sadness out until his lungs gave out, throwing the pillow at the wall as if it was his enemy. _What is happening to me? Why do I feel so tortured in this place? Where is the peace I have longed for that Lórien bestows to those with heavy hearts?_

When his father told him the news about the Orcs around their Elven boundary, he thought that would be his best chance of forgetting his troubles concerning Liate. With the heat of a battle brewing in his heart, he could have easily unleashed his emotions towards defending his home, but as it seems, his father had a different plan from his own. The prince became greatly disappointed but he knew he must follow his father's wishes for he was king, and as he said, it would be rude of him as a guest to leave without a great cause.

A light knock came to his door, making him look up from his sitting position on his bed. "Please go away. I do not want to be disturbed," he wearily answered.

"Legolas, please open the door," the voice called out from the other end.

"Go away, Jihan. I am in no mood to be the receiving end of your ill jokes...just let me be."

Jihan tried once more. "Legolas, I know you are angry and tired. I do not wish to discuss your dilemmas, but I beg of you to let me be a friend and give you a comforting shoulder," he sighed, quietly listened to see if his friend had heard his request. A few moments later, the prince's door carelessly opened showing a distraught Legolas walking back to sit on his bed.

The guard slowly walked in and glanced around the room. It looked as if a great battle had ensued between his friend's personalities. He saw the chair toppled over against the wall, with parchment papers scattered all over the floor with the ink freely flowing onto the carpet from its container. "Decorating a bit, I see," he lightly jested. Legolas glared at him with an evil look. "Sorry..."

Legolas averted his eyes back to the floor. "My father has told me of the news."

"Yes, as with me. He has requested for me to stay here with you as a companion. He believes that if anything should stir with those Orcs, the First Regiment should be able to take care of the matter," Jihan softly replied.

"I suppose," Legolas answered coldly. Jihan shook his head. He was now beginning to get irritated at the prince's wretched mood and so pushed him off the bed catching him off his guard. "What the hell was that for?" the elf yelled. "If you have come here to lighten my foul disposition then, my friend, you are doing it very poorly!" Legolas stood up, glaring at his friend with dark eyes.

Jihan face to face with the prince, their faces only inches away from one another. "I am sorry for my actions, Legolas, but you cannot delight yourself in your misery for all of eternity. I know something else is greatly plaguing your mind, and have come to terms with you not wanting to share your burdens with me, but I refuse to let you suffer like this," he gave him a look of concern. "It is not a healthy path to take."

The prince turned his gaze away taking in the guard's words. When it finally registered, he looked back at his friend's worried features and sighed. "I feel so lost, Jihan," he whispered with sad blue eyes.

He gave him a comforting smile and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We have centuries to fix what ails you, my dear friend. Come, tonight we shall forget all of our troubles and bask in the glow of beautiful maidens while drinking the finest Elven wine known to Middle-earth."

Legolas lightly chuckled. "You mean to go to the Majestic Hall, I assume." Jihan nodded with a wink. He turned Legolas around and pushed him out the door before he could say another word.

Once the two arrived, the princes' spirit did lift a little. The Majestic Hall was where the younger elves of Lórien went for their merrymaking. It was always alive with music and laughter, which usually lasted into the small wee hours of the morning. Many who were regulars normally consumed as much as they could in contests and on the dance floor, and even some—on top of tables. Legolas chuckled at an elf that almost fell to the floor due to another bumping into him by accident, slurring his words of apology.

"Thank you, Jihan," he shouted into his ear to mask out the noise.

His friend placed his arm around his shoulders. "Do not thank me yet for the evening has just begun. Thank me in the morning!" he laughed.

They found themselves at an empty table near the back, quickly receiving fruits and beverages once they sat. The female servant who came to drop off the items on her tray winked at Legolas then languorously walked away. Jihan elbowed him with a suggestive grin while he humorously shoved him back with a smirk.

As the night progressed, all rational decisions left the prince and he did as he pleased. His body became relaxed with his mind carefree of the problems that awaited him outside the doors. And, Jihan...Jihan was right there with him laughing merrily at everything he saw. Raising his hand in air, he motioned for an elf-maiden to come to their table. Seeing his gesture, she happily responded.

"Legolas..." Jihan stood up, placing a hand on the table to keep himself from falling over. "This is my lady friend, Palita. Palita is the finest seamstress in all of Lórien so if you have any tattered clothing, be sure to see her," he hiccupped.

The maiden and Legolas both shook their heads at Jihan's poor state of mind. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Legolas," she kindly smiled.

"As you, milady," he said, still laughing at his friend. Then he noticed the ring on her finger. "And I also wish you many blessed years with your soon to be husband," he nodded with his head.

She blushed and thanked him for his kind words. "He has finally returned after many winters of being away. We have been engaged for only a day and since we cannot wait, we plan for a quick union. There he is now, I shall introduce you both!" her eyes lit up, excitedly calling him over. The elf came and placed his arm around her waist and smiled. "Rumir, I would like you to meet my new friends. This is Jihan, the Mirkwood guard I have told you about, and his friend, Legolas."

"Good evening to you both," he greeted. "Legolas? Prince of Mirkwood?" he asked. Legolas nodded his head slowly and confused. Rumir seemed to be the same elf he saw with Liate the other day at the market, so why was he with Palita and not with her?

"Have we previously met before?" the prince asked wondering if he knew the meaning behind the question.

"No, I believe we have not. A good lady friend of mine has informed me that the King and Prince of the Great Wood were guests in the lord's home. Nothing more," explained Rumir.

"Are you referring to Liate?"

"Yes. She was kind enough to meet me at the market when I arrived and so told me," the elf replied. "Because of her and Ariphae I was able win the hand of my lady." He lovingly smiled at Eruiel. "It astonishes me that she has not yet found her own true love."

"Yes." Palita nodded. "And she is such a beautiful elf."

"She has not found a mate?" Legolas sat up straight, his heart beginning to race quickly in his chest. _So, there is still hope for me to make my feelings known?_

"Ariphae? Did you say Ariphae?" Jihan said out of nowhere. The last time they checked he had sat back down and dosed off. He began to look around the room as if he didn't know where he was.

"Yes, Ariphae," Palita smiled. "She is seated near the front entrance with Liate."

Now it was Legolas' turn to look lost. "Did you say Liate?"

The couple looked at each other and laughed. "Why not join us. There is plenty of room left where we are," Rumir offered. The two elves nodded in unison with happy drunken smiles on their faces.

Ariphae was quietly flirting with another elf that had approached their table, giggling as he spoke into her ear. Slightly turning her head, she spotted four elves walking in their direction. Her eyes twinkled when she saw one of them to be Jihan. "Good evening, milady," he kissed her hand as he reached the table before the three. The elf that was trying to charm her glared at him for his gesture, but Jihan paid him no mind for he knew he didn't stand a chance in winning Ariphae's hand against him.

"Would you excuse us?" she politely dismissed the brooding elf next to her. With his ego shattered, he did as she requested and left. Jihan flashed him a smile of victory as he passed. "Legolas, where have you been? Tis good to finally see you! We have greatly missed you here in the Majestic Hall," Ariphae smiled as he finally arrived with the couple.

"Yes, I have missed the Hall as well," he chuckled, glancing at Jihan for finally getting him to attend.

"Where is Liate?" Rumir looked around. "Was she not here with you when we left?"

The elf-maiden grinned. "Poor Liate had a bit too much to drink and became greatly bothered by the heat in the room. She is cooling herself outside by the courtyard."

Palita leaned in towards the prince. "Legolas, why not keep her company? A maiden should not be left alone this late into the evening," she whispered to him. Legolas nodded and quietly snuck away while the others busied themselves in conversations. He gave her a quick thank you and disappeared.

"Where has Legolas gone?" Jihan wondered after not seeing his friend at the table.

"I suppose something has caught the prince's interest and decided to leave," Palita pretended to guess. Jihan shook his head with a smile. _May you forget your burdens tonight, my friend..._


	11. A Twilight Song

**Chapter 11:**

**A Twilight Song**

Eärendil, the most beloved star of the elves, glittered from his mighty place above, covering the sky with his ever-glowing beauty. Liate looked up at the Lady of the Stars' design and closed her eyes. The cool air felt good on her burning skin. The Majestic Hall was starting to get a bit over-crowded and she found herself becoming restless in her position. She had to escape and so said her leave of absence to Ariphae.

"I cannot take this stifle environment any longer. I shall be wondering the courtyard if I am needed," she said, slightly stumbling while trying to make an attempt to curtsey. Liate held onto the blissful look on her rosy face as she departed the hall. Ariphae giggled at her friend and waved a goodbye.

She stretched her limbs to the heavens and began a dance; gracefully twirling her body in circles, letting her silver hair sway with her every movement. Listening to her inner music she plucked a golden flower and placed it behind her ear. She let out a silly little laughter then continued her rhythmic steps. Sensing a song in her heart, she sang it out loud. Another laughter escaped from her lips at the last line she sung. "Not ashamed to say..." she shook her head. "If I am not ashamed, then why do I hide it so?" Liate asked herself.

A sudden gust of wind blew her way, whispering into her ear that abruptly stopped her thoughts. The golden flower that was neatly tucked away broke free from her and floated down a narrow path. She took off her shoes and followed its course silently as if the wind was luring her to somewhere, using it as bait.

The elf-maiden soon discontinued the pursuit and stood with her hands on her hips. The clever wind had brought her to the Emerald Maze. It was the garden's greenery that winded into a big labyrinth with most of the passageways leading to the center where the Grand Fountain of Lórien rested. It hailed sculptures of the Valar, the fourteen greatest of the Ainur, made with exquisite detail, carved out of granite with water flowing from their mouths. But, those who knew the path well enough, however, were able to exit out towards Celebrant, the river flowing from springs in Nanduhirion into the Golden Wood.

Liate smiled at the place and briskly took the path that led to the other side. She remembered Nania spending countless of hours inside the intricate vegetation trying to look for her when she was a child. The elf-maiden forgot how much fun she had with Nania, who she turned into a playmate so long ago. _How a little horror I must have been to poor Nania. _She chuckled to herself.

Finally stepping out of her enclosed surroundings, Liate marveled at the river. The full moon hung low, shimmering onto the surface of the water creating its own path towards her with its light. Her white dress slowly trailed behind her in the grass, sparkling like the stars that contrasted with the color of the night. Liate sighed and slightly held her arms out to her sides. She drank the river water with her eyes and let the wind blow against her form as she strolled bare foot into its gentle gust.

* * *

**LEGOLAS**

"Where could she be?" Legolas wondered. He knew Liate was familiar with every inch of forest that laid within their boundaries so she easily could have gone in either direction when she left for the courtyard. The prince had to find the maiden tonight and soon, before his melancholy state completely ate away at him. All he needed was that confirmation from Rumir that she was still not spoken for to rekindle the fire that burned within his heart.

Unaware to the prince, silent creatures saw him from the shadows of the trees, quietly talking with their eyes as to what to do with him. They watched him search in dismay, knowing precisely what distressed him so greatly. Long have they known of his fate, even before his conception in his mother's womb. Lurking from above, they've patiently observed him since he arrived in Lórien.

A sound fell to Legolas' ears causing him look to his right. A lomelindi perched near a small tree with something in its beak. He slowly walked to it hoping that it wouldn't be alarmed by his presence. The bird hopped from side to side merely blinking its brown eyes him. The prince carefully took the item from the creature and looked at.

"A golden flower?" he asked with a baffled expression. "I have heard that these were grown by Vána, the Ever-young, in Valinor, who planted seeds in Lórien with the help of her elder sister, Yavanna. Is that what you wished for me to see?"

The lomelindi began to hop around again at his words and suddenly left the tree. Taking flight in short distances, it blinking at Legolas every time it stopped. The prince gave it a questioning look and hesitantly began to follow. _If anyone is to know the whereabouts of that maiden, it may lie with this inexplicable bird..._

He soon found himself at the garden, walled within foliage, leading in all sorts of directions. Legolas' prayed that the bird would not be cruel enough to leave him stranded there for it looked like a very complex maze. He followed closely not letting creature out of his sights. One wrong turn and you could be lost inside forever it seemed. Once he was in the clearing, the lomelindi vanished.

Legolas gaped at Celebrant just as Liate did before him. It was truly a beautiful sight he had not had the opportunity to witness in his wanderings. He greatly became fascinated to see what else the Golden Wood had to offer, but for now, he had another obligation to fulfill. The prince searched the grounds thoroughly, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest until it finally leaped into his throat. He saw his maiden at the water's edge standing like a goddess, the moon feeding off her radiance.

He stood a good distance from her in awe of her beauty. The prince didn't want to startle her and have her be upset with him. The mood the evening presented was set too perfectly for him to foul up. He stepped cautiously while she softly sang to herself.

His body tingled all over as his heart reached for the stars. Liate's voice intoxicated Legolas more than anything he had consumed in his entire lifetime. Even the strong Dwavish ale of Gimli's that usually put him into a quick gregarious mood and slumber did not compare with her talent. A song soon rose from his own heart making it clear that it would be now or never.

Liate glanced quickly in his direction and stared in shock at the prince as her heart pounded frantically in her chest. She was completely lost for words. No one had ever sung so wonderfully to her before and it amazed her that the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen was capable of such a talent. He already had a beautiful melodious voice when he spoke, like all folk of their kindred, but hearing him sing to her touched her heart like no other as an unnoticed tear trickled down her fragile features.

Legolas wiped it from her rose colored cheek with his thumb and gave her a small loving smile. His warm touch contrasting with the coolness of her skin made her smile back in return. "Good evening." He quietly whispered. The prince moved closer to bridge the gap between them when Liate stepped back and realized why she hid her feelings from him.


	12. Love's Toll

**Chapter 12: **

**Love's Toll**

"No...I cannot," she whispered with regret in her eyes. The elf-maiden turned to leave but Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Do not deny me...I beg of you," Legolas pleaded softly. Instead of resisting his grasp she stood still. Her arms lay rested against his chest, her face only mere inches away from his with her eyes darting from his own to his mouth. Liate could see his sapphire orbs welling up in the glint of the moon and it tore at her heart. She hated to see him in such a miserable state and wished she could tell him the secret that she kept hidden deep inside.

"Oh, my prince, that is the last thing I wish to do, but—"

"Liate..." he placed his finger on her lips. "No matter the outcome, I am prepared to face the consequences," he tenderly cut into her words. Our prince finally let his emotions take control.

Legolas gently brushed his lips against hers, testing the waters, before fully claiming her mouth. Liate's body tensed when he started nibbling at her bottom lip, teasing her so she would beg for more. As a natural impulse to his ministration she closed her eyes and brought her free hand behind his head to bring him closer to her.

The prince's small doings made it hard for Liate to defy her own needs, especially with the elf licking her lips trying to coax them open. She soon gave in and let her tongue meet his to help explore the inside of her mouth. Legolas met her tongue in delight and discovered her taste to be of sweet fruits and Elven wine.

An unexpected drop of rain tickled Liate's nose making her break their contact. "It looks as if a storm is brewing," she looked up at the cloud's changing formation. Legolas, slightly breathless from their kiss, opened his eyes. He didn't care for the change in the weather and gave her pouting look of a deprived little boy.

"Let it come, for no force in Middle-earth can keep me at bay. Not rain, hail, or storm will ever vanquish my burning heart from the source of its fiery flames," he declared with a smirk, hungrily kissed her once more. She giggled into his mouth, savoring his own taste.

His desire for the maiden grew stronger as it started to drizzle above their heads. Massive droplets from the sky fell sharply onto Celebrant, disturbing his smooth current flow. The mighty trees responded to the downpour by swaying back and forth with their leaves threatening to break from their branches. Animals great and small that were no longer safe from their protective tops, scurried off to find other hideaways until the foul climate subsided.

And unlike the creatures, Legolas, however, remained unapt to the conditions around him. His passion had drowned the forest sounds as it burst free from its caged walls, rising to the surface like a bolt of electricity surging throughout his entire being. Every muscle in his body that ached to feel Liate's delicate form was the only thing that registered in his brain.

The elf-maiden's sensible mind knew that their actions was not a wise thing to continue but her strong desire won the battle of who would have the last word. Like Legolas, she was ready to face the consequences when it came. But for now, she would indulge herself in the forbidden union presented to her. The longing they both felt for one another was too great to ignore.

He trailed butterfly kisses from her sensitive ears down to her neck. Liate melted at his feathery touch and bit her bottom lip in pleasure, feeling his manhood pressing against her. "Legolas..." she whimpered when he pressed even harder against her, making her aware of his urgency. She took off his drenched tunic and threw it on the grass then roamed her hands over his strong physique turning him on even more.

The prince's senses were in frenzy as they became lost in the mist of the precipitation. An onlooker wouldn't have been able to tell who was who for their figures resembled one being. He moaned inside her mouth from the sudden touch of her delicate fingers, feeding the fire, which rushed through his veins.

Before long the air became thick and hard to breathe in. The night felt like it was enclosing around Legolas' chest as he ventured deeper into the realm of love. A slight look of distress graced his features but he dismissed the odd sensation he felt and concentrated on what was in front of him. When he couldn't bare it any longer, he yelled out in pain, startling Liate in the process. "Legolas, what is matter?" she panicked.

Legolas fell to the ground on his knees. He placed one hand on the sodden grass to keep his balance and the other on his heaving chest. The rain dripped incessantly from his long locks as some strange force seemed to tear at his heart with great power. His face contorted in fear as if he could see his whole life flashing before him. Liate bend down next to him trying to wipe his hair away from his face so she could get a better look at him. _No, it cannot be..._

"Liate..." the prince managed to choke out. The daggers that pinned his heart were starting to loosen.

"I am here, Legolas. I will not leave you," she comfortingly stroked his back. "Come, my prince, we should head back inside before the others start to worry about us in this weather." She slowly helped him to his feet and placed his arm around her shoulders for support.

"Forgive me, I..."

"Shhh…save your energy," Liate kissed him softly on the cheek.

As quick as her two nimble feet could carry her in the chilling shower of the night, with the prince on her shoulders, she retraced their path back to the main city. Everyone in the elven home was clearly asleep so they entered as quietly as two graceful elves could who were sneaking around in the middle of the night. Liate leaned Legolas against the wall so she could take a peak around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"Oomphf!" the elf-maiden collided into something...or someone. "Nania!" she quietly exclaimed. "What are you doing still awake?" she leaned against the corner wall, hurriedly throwing Legolas' damp tunic that she held in her hand in his direction. Legolas caught it and hid in the shadows.

"I should ask you the same thing, child," the servant glared at her suspiciously. "And look at you! Oh, Elbereth! You are soaked from head to toe. If you were born a human I would fear for your well-being. Tell me you were not out in this bad weather."

"Yes, I was. I decided to bathe in it so I did not have to when the morning came," she impishly grinned.

Nania shook her head. "What would your father say if he saw you like this? A maiden such as yourself out merrymaking with all sorts of characters and returning home just before the first light of dawn?" she scolded her like a child.

"I did not say I was out merrymaking!" she answered back, trying to hide her guilty expression.

"You did not have to...I can smell it on you," Nania muttered, continuing down the hallway to the kitchen. "Be sure to pile your clothing by the door so I may wash it in the morning," she called back.

"I love you, Nana!" Liate playfully sang. She always did go easy on her when it came to merrymaking, especially when the elf-maiden discovered the things that Nania did when she was her age from Ariphae's own servant who knew her well. With that to her knowledge, she was able to quickly defend herself using Nania's old habits as an example. "Legolas, are you there?" she peered her head back to where she left him.

"Yes, I am here," his figure reappeared out of hiding.

"Come, I shall take you to your chamber," Liate softly caressed his cheek.

Once in east wing where the guest chambers were located, she carefully closed his door behind her and helped him into bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, knowing that you are here with me," Legolas gently kissed her hand. "I do not know what came over me, it was truly a strange occurrence."

Liate sat down next to him. "Do not trouble yourself, my dear prince, it was probably the weather. Long as it been since one like this has come into the Golden Wood," she warmly smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

"Yes, you are probably right."

"I will leave you now to rest," Liate kissed his forehead and started to get up.

"Wait!" Legolas sat her back down. "Will you...spend the night with me as company?" his puppy dog eyes timidly begged.

Liate smiled at the request. How could she resist such a tempting offer from such a handsome elf? "Only as company?" she eyed him with a questioning grin.

"On my honor as the crowned Prince of Greenwood the Great," he placed his hand over his heart for effect.

Liate rolled her eyes at him. "Move over then," she softly laughed. "But first I must change out of my rain-soaked dress. Do not peak for I am going to undress," she warned, and then motioned for him to turn around with her finger. Legolas eyes lit up then fell to a pout at her request. But seeing how he was a well-mannered prince, he did as she asked and turned his back from her. "You may look now," she said when she finished.

Legolas smiled at her attire. Liate had taken one of his plain white tunics and wore it as a nightgown, leaving the strings on the front hanging loosely. She looked adorable wearing his over-sized garment that seemed to cling to her form in all the right places with her damp hair almost bordering on the same color. "You appear to look better than I do in my own clothing," he grinned. "Come." The prince scooted his body over, petting the bedding next him.

She obeyed his call and crawled into the comforts of the plush bed with her prince. He hugged her body tightly to him and immediately fell into a waking dream with a small grin on his lips. What happened to him earlier that night became insignificant once he was able to bask in the glow of the maiden in his arms.

Thunder could be heard in the distance over the hill of Cerin Amroth sending a cold chill in the air. Liate wrapped the heavy blanket around her shoulders as Legolas held her closer to him. A storm like this had not occurred in Lórien since the Second Age. Without the Lady's power to keep it at bay from the Golden Wood, it came without invitation.

Staring out towards the window watching droplets of water pour madly from the dark sky, she sighed. Although she was content with finally revealing their feelings one another, something great still worried her. What took place by the water made her concern, not just for Legolas, but for herself as well.

Liate slightly shifted her form to look at the sleeping elf beside her. She smiled at the blissful expression on his angelic face. "Sleep well, my love," she gently kissed him on the lips and shortly there after fell into her own waking dream.


	13. Two Secrets are Better than One, Part I

**Chapter 13: **

**Two Secrets Are Better Than One, Part I**

Legolas woke up the next morning with the Royal Marching Band parading on his head...or it felt like it, anyway. He should have known better than to drink the clear and colorless substance that Jihan was so eager for him to taste. The fragrance that rose from the container smelled like miruvor, a liquor of the Elves that was known for its strong potency. The first time he experienced its effect was during the southward journey of the Fellowship, carried by Gandalf in a flask.

None of his other companions, besides Gimli, had the pleasure of savoring it again for the wizard lost it when he fell from the Bridge of Kazad-dûm. Lucky for his kindred though, Elrond gave them out as gifts to all the existing Elven realms before he sailed the Sea with the Last Riding of the Keepers of the Rings. It gave the prince a whirlwind of a headache but as luck would have it, the Cordial of Imladris aided in giving him the strength to look for Liate that night.

"Wait...Liate!" his mind exclaimed.

Legolas bolted in an upright position and began to scan the dim chamber with his eyes. He felt a figure move ever so slightly next to him as it re-adjusted itself to a more comfortable position. The prince's features began to relax when he found the maiden still tucked away in his bed. He gave a sigh of relief then leaned over to her hidden form.

He slowly lowered the down covers until it rested just under her chin, which she unconsciously pinned underneath her neck. Legolas couldn't help but smile at her innocent features as she slept soundly without a care in the world. Her cheeks were still grazed with a tint of pink making him laugh to himself. She probably had consumed more than he did in the eventful night.

"So warm. So sweet. So beautiful you are..." he whispered his endearing words to an unconscious Liate. He soon got restless and couldn't wait for her to wake on her own so he took it upon himself to be her silent alarm clock.

She started giggling in her sleep at whatever was tickling her senses, burying her face deeper into the pillow to hide. She thought it was just her reverie still indulging her for fun, having no clue it was the prince who was making her smile. He was lightly brushing his lips against her skin, tracing her jaw line from side to side and drawing little circles on her neck with his mouth.

When Liate became aware enough to feel them to be planted kisses, she blinked her eyes. She grinned widely and began to stretch her limbs to the sky, sinking her body deeper into the bedspread. Legolas remained prompted on one elbow waiting for her to ascend. She unfolded the covering in half with her arms, and closed her green eyes. She slowly opened one to stare at the prince.

"Good morning," he smiled down at her.

Liate studied him for a few moments then closed her eye again and pouted her lips into a heart shape, quickly throwing the covers back over her head. "No! Tis too early to be morning!" she said, whining from beneath as the comforter muffled her words.

Legolas could see the covers moving with her merriment. He shook his head at her childish behavior then joined her inside her tiny tent made of covers and pillows. Liate screamed as he started to tickle her and shortly enough, the two were tussling around to see who could get the upper hand on the other elf. She was able to get a few good pokes here and there but since Legolas was clearly stronger in shape, she was at a loss.

The prince pinned her arms to her sides, mischievously moving his eyebrows up and down at her defeated state. One leg was caught under his so she couldn't wiggle her way free from her predicament either. He dove straight for her neck as streams of laughter poured down her face and onto the sheets. "Please, Legolas, no more! You win! You win!" she pleaded.

He grinned against her tender skin and replied, "I know," then continued to ignore her cries. His torturous doings were going to be the death of her.

Liate's giggles subsided when she saw the dark passion brewing in his eyes. He had ceased his playful little baby kisses when his mind kicked him in the head and told him of the advantages of their position. From the hungry look of a wolf that was about to take a lamb for its prey on his face, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Liate licked her lips at Legolas to assure him that they were both sharing the same thought.

As tiny rays of light darted through the half closed velvet curtains, more tussling underneath the bed covers occurred. That, along with an occasional moan, filling the confines of the room, the two elves tangled themselves in each other's embrace. Lost to the outside world, neither one heard the knock on the door.

"Legolas? Son, are you awake?" Thranduil peeked his head inside. Legolas hastily covered they're entire form as his father entered the room. The only thing uncovered was his head.

"Fa--father! What graces us--I mean—me! Me, with your presence so early?" he nervously stuttered. He prayed to the Valar that his father wouldn't see Liate's damp clothing near his feet.

"Yes, I know the hour is early, but I felt that this matter should be nipped in the bud, so to say, as soon as possible," Thranduil answered, not really paying attention to Legolas' behavior. The king was more concerned with what he was going to say. "Legolas, I do not want us to remain on disagreeable terms before I depart for our Elven domain, two days hence from now. I know you were fairly upset with the arrangements I have made."

"Yes, I was," Legolas admitted. "But your word is law, father, and I should not have questioned your decisions. My heart did long for a great battle due to Middle-earth's historical past, but I have come to realize that fighting should not be the only solution to every problem. You are far wiser than I in subtle tactics, which I suppose I need to take into consideration by attending conference more often," he lightly chuckled. "You know what is best therefore I apologize for my sudden outburst."

"Ah, my son, I fear I was the same as you at your age," Thranduil smiled. "I found the conferences to be a great bore but your grandfather forced me to sit through every single one of them until the matter was cleared. Like you, I did not want to discuss fighting strategies; I wanted to be in them. But although I was there for a good part of the long days, I spent half the time daydreaming of your mother," he winked with a laugh. Legolas shook his head with an amused expression on his face.

Liate was trying to stay as quiet as she could, thinking that the discussion between father and son would not last long. Much to her surprise Legolas was starting a full on reminiscing session with the king, most likely forgetting that there were three of them in the room. Some of the feathers that were stuffed inside the pillow's casing began to tickle her nose and with Legolas' shifting his position in the bed to better speak with his father, it grazed her nose even closer making it difficult for her to keep still.

"One time during---"

_"Achooo!"_ she let out with relief. Liate was able to stop herself once from sneezing but couldn't hold in the next that escaped. Thranduil stopped in the middle of his sentence and raised his ever-popular eyebrows at his son.

"Legolas..." his voice rose with a questioning tone. "Are you not going to introduce your young friend to your father?"

The prince turned crimson. "Well...I...umm..."

"Good morning, your majesty," Liate apprehensively poked her head out near Legolas' shoulder. She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and politely smiled. "It looks to be the making of a fine day today, would you not agree?" she nervously laughed. Legolas looked at her then back to his father and mustered the most innocent grin he could.

Thranduil stared at them both with an undetectable expression of how he was feeling about their current situation. The two under his gaze avoided eye contact until he spoke. "It seems once again I have caught you at a bad time, Legolas. But from what I can see, you have unmistakably found what you were so eagerly looking for the last time we spoke."

"Yes, well..." Legolas let his words drift into the air.

"Forgive my intrusion, carry on," the king nodded. He turned to leave with hands clasped behind his back and said, "I am glad we were able to settle our difference of opinion," before turning the doorknob.

"So am I, father," Legolas replied with relief. "And...thank you."

Thranduil was about to exit when he noticed what his son hoped that he would miss on his way out. He turned around again but this time, directed his words at Liate. "My dear, you may need to put some other type of covering on before you leave for I do not believe your ruined clothing will suffice once you head back to your own chambers," he commented.

"Yes, your majesty," she quietly answered while furiously blushing. Thranduil carefully closed the door behind him and walked away. When the coast was clear, he exposed the biggest grin to ever appear on his aged-old face. _I must speak with Liamen for he should know of the progressing news._


	14. Two Secrets are Better than One, Part II

**Chapter 14: **

**Two Secrets Are Better Than One, Part II**

"Liate! Where did you disappear to last night?" Ariphae asked when she saw her at the bottom of the ladder that led to their Elven home.

Liate let the bird go that was perched on her hand and watched it fly away into the sun's light before answering. "I took a detour to the gardens. The cool breeze did wonders for my intoxicated state," she smirked to herself. _Yes, indeed..._ Before she snuck back to her room with one of Legolas' sheets wrapped around her body earlier that day, they agreed to keep their little interlude a secret for now. Knowing how their friends can be so prying when it came to their love lives, they figured the two would eventually find out on their own.

"Well, I am glad the storm did not swallow you whole last night! It became quite fierce as the night progressed. We were lucky to get back inside once it struck Lórien," Ariphae told her then asked curiously, "So, how did you fair this morning after your departure from the Majestic Hall?"

"Very well," she smiled. "Well, not well. Sort of well? No, not very well…"

"Liate, you confuse me," her friend gave her a strange look.

The elf-maiden chuckled at her words. "No, I did feel well. Great in fact, that is until, I stood up and started walking."

"Ah, I see," Ariphae laughed. Liate could barely make it back to the west corridors where their chambers were located without using the wall as her support to keep her from stumbling to the floor. She found the miruvor still sitting tightly in her system for everything she looked at seemingly had a pair of two's and four's.

"I feel much better now, though. All the twins have left," she laughed at herself.

"Twins?" Ariphae repeated.

Liate ignored her bewildered expression as she led her back up ladder that gave access to their talan away from the muddy ground that the storm so kindly left all over the forest. "So, tell me, when you say 'we were lucky to get back inside', who did you mean exactly?" she asked Ariphae with smirk.

Ariphae blushed at her question but nonetheless smiled. "Ah, you have good ears, my friend."

"Of course, milady, I am elf!" she playfully joked. "So, come now, do tell. Tis not polite to keep others in suspense, you know."

"Oh, very well," she sat on Liate's bed once they entered her room. Liate closed the door behind them then picked up her hairbrush and sat down next to her friend. "Do you remember the ball that was held after dinner when the king and prince first arrived?"

"How could I forget? I thought I was going to make stew out of your remains," Liate reminded her of her trickery.

"Yes, yes, I know, and I am still very sorry for my wrong doing. But to continue with my story," she lightly hit her on the hand, "Do you also remember the elf that I was going to meet in the gardens that very same night?"

Liate thought for a moment then answered. "Yes, I do. If I remember correctly, you were very excited in meeting whoever he was for you did not tell me of his name. That was all you spoke to me about and said that you would inform me later of his identity."

"Correct," Ariphae was now beaming.

"Well, then?"

"Well, then..." she started giggling. "It was Jihan!"

"Pardon me? Did you say, Jihan?!" Liate's mouth dropped at the sound of his name.

"Yes, I did. Come now Liate, do not act so deaf after hearing my words so clearly just a few moments ago," Ariphae hit her hand again.

"Ariphae, I had no idea. Why did you not tell me?" she hugged her. "You always tell me of your 'late night meetings', as you so call it. Why hide this from me all these months?"

"Oh, I know, Liate, and believe me this was a secret which I found very difficult in keeping to myself. But Jihan and I agreed that we would keep it between us because we did not know how much time we had together for fear of his departure come one of these winters," Ariphae explained. "But now that the king is leaving on his own without him or the prince, it seems safe enough to finally tell someone."

"Well, I am happy for you both," Liate smiled. "I am sure Legolas will be also."

Ariphae grinned at the mention of the prince's name and grinned even wider after Liate threw her hair over her shoulders. _Hmmm...yes the prince..._ "Thank you. So, my friend, now tell _me_, was the garden the only place you venture to last night?"

Liate caught her breath in her throat. "Umm...yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, after Jihan and I took shelter from the storm back inside the Hall, I became worried for you so I asked him to see if he could find you to make sure you were safe. But it appears that all he found were these," she untied the small sack she was carrying and opened it.

"Oh, my shoes!" the elf-maiden nervously laughed. _Dammit! Why did the storm not wash them away?!_ "Thank you for finding them," she was about to take her belongings from her friend when she snatched them away.

"Tsk, tsk, Liate. You will not get them back until you tell me of your _own_ late night meeting," she smirked. Liate was about to open her mouth in protest of her entrapment until Nania opened her door.

"Oh, excuse me, child, I did not know you will still here. You are usually long gone by this time visiting your other home in the forest," the servant playfully teased. "It is nice to see you, Lady Ariphae. How is my good friend, Florien doing?"

"Florien is doing well, Nania. She is off in Rivendell visiting her cousin's newborn."

"Oh, how lovely!" she smiled. "It is a good thing Rivendell still flourishes without the wise Lord Elrond. Be sure she knows that she must tell me of her journey when she returns. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, dear," Nania said, then she turned to Liate. "Now, milady, is this all you have for washing this day?" she held out her dress from the previous night. Liate eyes grew wide from embarrassment.

"Nania, where did you find that?!" her face now matched the color of Legolas' curtains.

"You know very well where I found this," Nania eyed her, grinning to herself.

"Pray tell, Nania. Where _did_ you find that?" Ariphae was now very intrigued to know.

"Why, Master Legolas' chambers, of course," she busted.Liate cringed. "I recently just passed by his dwelling quarters to get the day's laundry when I stumbled onto it behind his door. Knowing that the prince surely does not wear feminine clothing, I figured it to be Liate's since she is the only one in this household to wear such garments. _And,_ seeing as how I saw her in it the previous night while sneaking back inside, I knew I was correct in my assumption."

"Oh, Nania! Do you not know when to keep such intrigues to yourself?!" Liate snapped.

"My child, yes I do. But, Ariphae is your closest friend and therefore I thought she knew of your story," she plainly stated. "Apparently, she does not from your reaction, and so I apologize."

Liate pushed her out of her room. "Out! Out! You have done enough for one day, thank you. Thank you very much!" she sarcastically replied.

"Good day, Lady Ariphae!" Nania was able to still call out.

"Good day!" Ariphae said through the closed door, still laughing at what had just been revealed. "I knew it! I just knew it! Confess, Liate, you were with the prince last night!"

"Oh, fine! Yes, I was with Legolas. There, are you happy?" she sighed.

"Oh, very," Ariphae grinned. "Why did _you_ not tell me?"

"Because it only happened last night, unlike some things that have been going on for almost a full winter!" Liate shot back.

"Ah, touché, my friend!" she laughed, throwing her shoes at her. Liate caught them unexpectedly and began to laugh as well.

"So how did you know it was Legolas?"

Ariphae rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be?! That elf has been longing for you since you two first met. Surely you noticed it that night at the ball. Though you were upset with me, it seemed to have worked in the long run. For the both of us I should say because as I, too, have met my love," she winked. "Rumir was also kind enough to mention that every time your name came up in a conversation, Legolas would be leaning in taking in every word that is spoken about you."

Liate blushed at the thought of Legolas' behavior. "Aww, how sweet."

"Another factor to my guess is _that_," her friend pointed at her.

"What? What are you pointing at?"

She pulled her from the bed and pushed her towards her mirror. "_That_," she said again with another grin. Liate gasped at what she saw on her neck. "Tis a love bite!!!" Ariphae laughed.


	15. Images of the Past

**Chapter 15:**

**Images of the Past**

Beads of sweat poured down Legolas' face as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Legolas...Legolas...watch with your eyes. _A faint voice echoed in his mind. His consciousness felt the whispers closing in on him. _Watch carefully, Legolas!_

The prince blinked his eyes widely at the persistent words being directed at him that were becoming more and more like commands. He blinked his eyes again to adjust his sight to the figures he saw. Instead of waking in his bed he was out in the forest of Lórien among ancient statues and a concrete path that led to secluded area with wooden-carved chairs and an altar in the center. He looked around curiously. The set up reminded him of the Council of Elrond with the exception of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth.

He stepped cautiously and halted his movements when quiet murmurs filled his ears. Legolas watched ten dark-cloaked Elves fill the seats before him. The velvet garments they wore were long and revealed no faces for the hoods drooped down low concealing their identities. He only knew them to be Elves from the soft words that they appeared to be chanting in Quenya. He could only decipher a few syllables of the Ancient Tongue since Thingol in Doriath banned it from his realm. Since then Quenya mostly became a language of lore that was not used in public, except to the Edain who knew it and to the Ents.

Legolas walked closer to get a better listen and to see what exactly was taking place, hiding himself near a tree with an intricate pattern of tangled branches to peek at the view. The murmurs ceased when another cloaked figure appeared in the center. It looked to be a female elf that was clad in white velvet in the same fashion as the others who was holding something within her arms.

She gently placed the bundle that she held onto the smooth surface of the altar and took a step back. Small movements instantly rose from the silken robes as the creature was position on a new carrier. Its tiny hand slowly made its way to the open air, reaching out from its protective covering. The hard surface and bright sun displeased him greatly and he made it known to the world that it was not to his liking.

Infant cries of a tiny baby filled the forest. The light in the morning sky heard the shedding tears and so began to sooth his face to assure the young one that Anar would not harm him but give him warmth on his tiny bare body. As soon as its fragile sapphire eyes adjusted to the dazzling colors of its surroundings, he quieted down. The infant started to take a new fascination in the wonders before him; blinking at everything his eyes could feast upon.

The dark-cloaked elves stood in unison and lowered their hoods while the little one delighted itself in its curiosity. Legolas watched in amazement to see old Elven-lords who should have left this world and traveled beyond the Sea standing before him and inwardly flinched at the recognition of two particular rulers, Lord Liamen and his father.

What were they doing at a ceremony such as this? Was it that long ago that Legolas had not known of his father's journey here to this enchanted place? He listened carefully to the words of the still hooded elf in white as she raised her arms to the heavens and spoke.

"When thy moon is full and thy stars are bright, thou future will come and seek thee. Thou cannot hide in earth nor sky for it will find thee and bind thee to thy fate."

With her words the infant wailed again as if in protest to the precognition, his face covered with a fresh batch of tear drops. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and turned away. He focused his gaze to the ground beneath his feet and lost himself in thought. He had heard those words before, but where?

A dim glowing light had brought him back to reality, capturing his attention at the regal movement of another figure that stepped into the circle. She had long brown hair like spider silk webs that clung to her like fresh morning dewdrops glistening in the sun. Gracefully she walked towards the white-cloaked elf. She bowed silently with her head and stepped to the glowing figure's side.

Ears of an elf she possessed but essence of a Maiar she exuded. Her head was held high like a lady of noble birth, stopping in front of the weeping infant and greeting him with a warm smile. His crying ceased when she looked upon him. He blinked back at her with questioning eyes of who she may be. Her long slender finger that lit up his face caressed him gently while speaking to him in a secret language that only they could understand.

She slowly took her eyes off the child and looked at King Thranduil. Not a word escaped her lips as he met her gaze. The prince had never seen his father's blue eyes so bright with awe. He gave her a slight nod as if he knew exactly what she was saying.

"So, this is the child that is to be?" her melodious voice sang.

"Yes, he is, your Grace," Thranduil bowed.

"Very well, so he shall be," she said, then glanced at the white-cloaked elf and nodded her head in approval then proceeded to leave. "I see great things to come for your son, King of Mirkwood," she gave him a final word then disappeared.

_His son? _The words repeated in the young prince's head. _How is that possible? I am his only son. _Before his mind could ponder on another thought, the female elf took off her hood. She closed her eyes and shook her golden locks free from the garment then held the small creature within her hands and lifted him high from his robes to where he was now the one looking down upon her. Her eyes sparkled lovingly at him as he giggled in his nakedness at the quick change in elevation. The prince became speechless as he tried to hold back his tears.

"You are the one, son of Thranduil, as proclaimed by Melyanna on this day," she announced to their kindred that bowed in response. The blue-eyed baby giggled again at her words while he kept his tiny fist in his mouth to nibble on. From the trees above came the crying sound of birds as the ceremony came to an end. Legolas looked up and saw the lomelindi circling the baby above, flying around in designed patterns like a squadron.

The golden-haired female placed him back safely into his silk robes and held him tightly. The king placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled warmly at the child and let him teeth on his finger while the Elven-lords departed one by one. Legolas placed his hands on his head to try and control the moving environment in his mind. He couldn't take the unknowable thoughts of the event circulating through him any longer.

His body began to feel heavy as he stumbled out into the clearing. His father and the female elf both saw him and merely blinked their eyes as if they didn't know who he was. Legolas met both their gazes and wanted to speak out what his mind so desperate wanted to know but nothing came from his lips. Instead he stared at the female elf and the baby in her arms.

_That child. That child is me. _

A single tear ran down his face as she looked towards him with a kind smile. He reached out his hand to try and touch them but their images kept moving farther and farther away as he neared. More tears graced his cheeks as he began to run after them trying to grasp what he could not have.

"No! No!" He cried. Legolas didn't want them to leave, there were so many questions that needed answering, but in the end he had no choice but to stop his chase. They were too fast for his elven feet. The images faded quickly before his eyes while he stood there…stood there all alone in the forest.

_Wake, Legolas, wake! _

He quickly scrambled in a sitting position in his bed and gasped for air. The prince leaned forward and brushed the damp locks from his face and sighed. He noticed that his waking dream not only affected him in slumber but also in his reality for his eyes were wet with tears. Legolas gave another long sigh and struggled with the new ones that threatened to escape.

"The voices…all those damn voices!" he buried his head in his hands in frustration.

He was thankful that he and Liate had parted ways to their own chambers that night. She probably would have thought that he had lost his mind and from the way he was feeling lately, it didn't seem that far from the truth. He didn't want to be a burden on her shoulders. Not when their relationship was still so new.

But why would someone place those images in his head? He was meant to be the one, but the one what? Nothing helped ease the disturbance that he felt from the last occurring dream he had for this one was another mystery in itself.

The sincere smile on her face lingered in his mind. She looked just like she did so many centuries ago. It pained Legolas' heart to see her like that knowing that he couldn't take back what he had lost because it was her choice to make, not theirs. To see her in a dream then be torn away from her like she was never there was torture on his soul.

_Isarien...I miss you so very much. _Legolas buried his face in his pillow to muffle out his words._Why did you have to leave nana? Why? Why...mother?_


	16. Goodbyes and Contemplations

**Chapter 16: **

**Goodbyes and Contemplations**

The elves who knew of King Thranduil's departure gathered around the edge of the forest to see him off before the long journey back to his woodland kingdom. The Lórien archers that were to accompany him waited patiently on their horses as he said his formal goodbyes to the residence of the Golden Wood.

"Liamen, my old friend, it was a time well spent in your gracious keeping. I bid you farewell and pray your kindred here continues to flourish until the End," the king shook the lord's hand and embraced him into a hug. "And please, take care of my son for me," he whispered in his ear.

Liamen nodded sincerely. "I will do my best. Safe journey, my good friend," he replied, then stepped back so the king could speak with the prince.

Legolas gently released Liate's hand that he was holding and moved forward to where his father stood next to his horse. "Safe journey, father. May you see only serenity in the Great Wood upon your arrival."

"Thank you, my son. I will send word of tidings once I gain more knowledge of the situation," his father smiled. The prince silently nodded and looked beyond the boundaries of where he stood and sighed. "Legolas? Are you well?"

"Of course, father," he tried giving him an assuring smile. "I did not sleep well the night before, that is all. Perhaps it is because I did not want to see this day to come."

"From your weary face I see you speak the truth," Thranduil placed his hand on his shoulder. "But the look in your eyes, my boy, deceives me. Surely my leave of absence is not all that troubles you. What ails your soul, young prince?" He gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"My mind holds new concerns that I must seek out and solve on my own. Please understand again that they are of personal issues that I do not wish for you to be laden with. As king you already have much on your shoulders and so I choose not to lay the extra weight upon you."

Thranduil gave his shoulder another squeeze. "As you wish, Legolas. Do let me know how you fair in the end, hmm?" Legolas nodded. His father pulled him in a final embrace hoping to console his son in some way. Knowing how much he suffered daily, he was proud of the prince for having such a strong spirit. Just like his mother. Legolas hugged him back with equal force and closed his eyes. Thranduil rubbed his back and whispered, "Do not fear, my son, for even in the darkest hour there is an eternal light of hope. You just have to find it." He let go of the prince then proceeded to mount his horse.

"Wait, father..." Legolas began. "May ask you a question?"

"Of course, my boy."

"Who is...Melyanna?" he hesitated to say.

The king fell silent and cleared his throat before answering. "Melyanna, you say?" Legolas nodded not taking his eyes off his father's. Thranduil's lips tightened. "Melyanna is the true Quenya name of Melian. Why do you ask?"

Legolas stood there puzzled. Was the beautiful figure he saw in his dream really Melian the Maia garbed in her earthly fana? If so, what was her purpose there? And did he really see her with his own eyes as a baby? He cleared his mind for the moment of these questions and brought his daze back on seeing his father off. "Tis nothing. I was merely curious at the name."

His father left it at that and wiped the concerned expression on his face and replaced it with a smile. Once fully mounted on his horse, he spoke over Legolas. "Captain Jihan, I am intrusting you in keeping the prince out of trouble. Is that clear?" he eyed him, fully aware of the antics that his son's friend would often get him involved in.

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard bowed with a grin directed at Legolas.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure he will, father."

"And you, Lady Ariphae, I expect the same conduct with Jihan," Thranduil winked at her blushing face.

"Yes, your Majesty," she replied.

Legolas walked back to Liate and met her with a smile. He placed his arms around her waist and lost the world around him for a brief second until his father cleared his throat again to get both of their attention. "Lady Liate, I am bestowing the most difficult task of all into your hands," he said in a serious tone.

"And what is that, your Majesty?" she asked curiously.

"Keeping the prince in line," he smirked. She blushed at his comment and averted her eyes to the ground, slightly trying to hide behind Legolas. Legolas himself turned a shade of red at his father's words as he mused at their reactions. "Farewell to all! Take care, my son!" Thranduil waved.

"Goodbye, father!" the prince responded, silently thanking him for his advice. _Thank you, ada. _The king turned his horse to face the open field and gave it commanding yell. The creature obeyed the order and was shortly followed by the galloping of the others behind. The crowd stayed and watched the riders set off until their keen eyes could no longer see their shapes in the distant landscape.

Lord Liamen smiled to both couples and headed back to his study to finish the rest of his paperwork. "Do not let the night hold you in its trap till morning," he told them like a concerned parent. All four nodded in unison, smiling like innocent little children.

Jihan and Ariphae quickly excused themselves to be alone leaving the prince and his maiden on their own. Liate caught his lips in a lingering kiss then pulled away slowly with a frown. "What is wrong, melamin?" he asked.

"Nothing. Well, you see..." she started playing with her hands. Legolas held them in his own hands to keep her still.

"Tell me," softly he said while leaning his forehead against hers.

The maiden looked up into his orbs and saw how beautifully caring they looked at her suddenly making her shy all over again. Legolas smiled to himself when he noticed her green eyes becoming lost inside of his blue ones for the second time that day. She was probably thinking of something she shouldn't have been thinking about from the changing color of her cheeks.

"So, you were saying..."

At the sound of his voice her mind gave her a good kick to focus back on what she was started to utter. "Oh, yes! Umm...well, I sort of promised the young ones that I would come and play with them today in the square. It has been months since I have seen them and well—"

"Say no more," Legolas stopped her words with his finger. "Go have your fun. I am sure they must greatly miss you for I know I would if placed in their position."

Liate's eyes lit up with a smile and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for not being angry with me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I can never be angry with you. A little disappointed yes, but I know that I should not be selfish in wanting you all to myself, though the thought crosses my mind daily," he smirked. "Besides, I would rather face the great spiders in Mirkwood than feel the wrath of a dozen elflings because I did not let their over-sized playmate join them in their games." He laughed. Liate rolled her eyes and poked him on his side. He flinched with another laugh then held her tightly and whispered, "For come tonight, I shall have my own fun and games with you..."

She pushed herself away and pretended to be appalled at his words. "Legolas Greenleaf, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Perhaps. That all depends, of course, if my never failing charm is working," he cheekily grinned. "So, is it?"

"Perhaps," Liate answered back with a teasing look in her eyes. She pointed to his chest and when he looked down to see what was there, she flicked his nose and laughed. "I have strict orders from the king to keep his son in line and that is exactly what I am going to do. But," she raised her eyebrow, "If you wish it hard enough, dear prince, the Valar _might_ just answer your prayers," she winked. "Maybe." He stood there still smirking like a kid in a candy store rubbing his nose as she walked away, purposely defining the sway in her hips towards her onlooker.

Legolas was honest with Liate in saying that he was disappointed that she already had other plans because he wanted to spend the entire day with her. But, flashbacks of his previous reverie started to overlap in his mind when he thought of her and of them, making him lose his focus. Maybe spending a little time apart that day would be a good idea after all, even though they hadn't spent that much time together to begin with anyway. He would just look for her later that evening when the sun was replaced by the moon.

He left in the opposite direction of the four before him and decided to take a long stroll. The prince placed his hands in his pockets and absent-mindedly started kicking the leaves on the ground while pondering over the visions in his head. The only reoccurring dream in the sphere of his confused mind was the mysterious figure he saw that appeared to be an elf, the lomelindi, and him falling. And, just when he thought things couldn't get any stranger, a new reverie emerged to haunt him, filled with more mysterious figures, the lomelindi - once again - and his mother. But why? Why her? What role did she play in all of this?

It was hard enough letting her go the first time when he was barely a thousand-years-old, which was still considered as a pubescent age among their folk. Legolas remembered the sad look on his father's face when the realization of not having his beloved wife ruling beside him finally sunk in. That was first and only time he had ever seen the king cry.

Standing by the shore, Lady Isarien walked over to her son and wiped his own tears off his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. "I will always love you, my precious son. Do not lament over my departure from Taur e-Ndaedelos nor this world for when the time comes we will be reunited again in the blissful land of Círdan."

The young prince quietly nodded his head. "I will be brave for you, nana," he sniffled, holding her hand and stroking the tips of her golden hair that fell to the front of her shoulders with the other.

"You, young one, will always be in my thoughts."

"As you, nana. Safe journey," Legolas hesitantly loosened his grip as he watched her step onto the white ship with a final smile at him and his father, capturing that moment in his mind forever. After the vessel disappeared into the misty waters headed towards the Gulf of Lhûn, she was gone. And that was the last time he saw her.

Even centuries later he didn't find the reunion she had promised when he himself finally sailed to the Grey Havens with his close friend Gimli, after the passing of king Elessar of Gondor, formally known as the ranger, Aragorn. True the town and harbor of Círdan was blissful, but the joy he hoped to find was no longer there. An elder elf by the name of Olen who he met told him of how the whispering trees spoke of a sorceress that was summoned by a Maiar to do a great task, bringing the Lady Isarien to Valinor with her.

"Now it is said that she dwells in the woods of Oromë and often visits the gardens of Lórien, the most beautiful in Arda, a place of tranquility with silver willows. Why she traveled to Aman, we do not know, for the tongues of the trees do not care to say," Olen shrugged his shoulders. The sorceress he mentioned was no doubt the Lady Galadriel. But why did she have his mother accompany her on the journey to the Blessed Realm?

Legolas stayed in the Havens for a good part of the Fourth Age until he came to the decision of sailing back to Middle-earth after a subconscious voice in his head requested for him to return home. Gimli's arrival, though unprecedented, was welcomed among his people in the West and he was content, so Legolas did not bother in asking him to make the trip back with him.

And here he was. Back in Middle-earth. He suddenly wished that the son of Glóin was there at his side as company to speak with of his ill tidings. Jihan he knew would always be there for him, but the bluntness of Gimli was what he needed at the moment. The prince could picture him saying what a dim-witted elf he was for letting such nonsense get the best of him. Legolas shook his head and grinned. Only the Dwarf was capable of truly hardening his spirit into a true warrior, never faltering by showing signs of weakness.

The sky was now turning bright with red, orange, and purple colors letting the world below it know that dusk was soon approaching. His mind, body and soul were very exhausted from everything that it had been put through. All he wanted to do now was just rest in the arms of a particular someone.

The prince pushed the disconcerting images to the back of his brain and replaced it by reveling himself in the happiness that Liate so freely gave to his heart. He headed back to the city with a twinkle in his sapphire eyes and a suggestive grin plastered across his face. The woes of the world could wait until tomorrow.


	17. A Knowledge Unveiled

**Chapter 17: **

**A Knowledge Unveiled**

Liate combed her fingers through her silky-light hair and glanced behind her to see a still sleeping elf. He looked so content with that silly smirk of his that she didn't have the heart to wake him. Dawn was still a few good hours behind from the unyielding position of the moon in the sky, and maybe that was a good thing. It would give her the opportunity to sneak back into her own bed unnoticed before the rest of the household awoke. She was tired of the scolding looks from her servant every time her presence was absent from her chambers.

When she just happened to 'magically' appear in the prince's' bed, Legolas was the one who usually woke her with his delicate touches and his soft whispers. But not today. Serves him right to wake to an empty bed for sneaking up on her that evening on her way home from Ariphae's. He was a devious elf, indeed, for she never saw him coming. Although she possessed the ability of moving from one place to another undetected—as the ways of the elves—some used this skill more greatly than others. And Legolas was one of them.

Her leisure stroll soon turned into a brisk walk to try and steer clear of whatever was lurking about. She'd thank the Valar if she didn't have to fight, struggle, or do whatever it was she had to do to keep herself intact. Even if she was skilled enough to strike at someone with a dagger before a single breath could escape his or her lips, if the conflict could be avoided, the better her conscience rested.

The maiden quickly turned her head to check if her path was being traced when someone jumped out in front of her. From the sudden impact she instinctively brought the dagger around to the figure's throat without realizing who it was. "Legolas, you fool! I could have killed you!" She exasperatedly said. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

Legolas' body tightened as he gulped nervously at the sharp object resting comfortably on his jugular vein. "Yes, well, had I known you carried such a weapon, I would have brought my own Elven blades for protection." He tried to make light of his predicament.

Liate released the pressing hold against his throat and rolled her eyes. After Legolas' muscles relaxed, he thankfully rubbed his neck that she hadn't sliced him into bits. "Your father has only been gone a month now. What would he say if he found out that the great Prince of Mirkwood was beheaded by an elf-maiden who was merely trying to get home?" she replied more calmly, gently rubbing the redden spot on his neck where her dagger rested just a few moments ago.

"My father would say perhaps, 'My poor son. Most likely escorting this elf-maiden home before she attacked him without cause, sacrificing his life—for being the gentleman that he is, mind you—would never strike at a lady,'" he answered back, trying to imitate his father by sticking out his chest and furrowing his eyebrows.

She softly laughed at his impersonation then held her weapon towards him again as a warning. He gently grabbed her wrist and smiled then turned it over to place a tender kiss on the flesh there. Her heart skipped a beat at the action, loosening her grip and almost dropping the dagger in her hand...almost.

"I am sorry, melamin. I did not mean to frighten you. My childish ways tend to surface now and then...sort of like this particular elf-maiden that I know of." Legolas grinned then asked, "So, how many of these do you carry with you exactly?" he examined the weapon in question.

"Tis not how many I carry, my prince, tis how many I have," she smirked.

"And, how many would that be, milady?" he folded his arms.

"Possibly enough to give one to every elf in the Golden Wood. That is all you need to know," Liate poked him in the chest with her finger. She moved passed him and continued to walk to her destination while still speaking. "And, no matter how old an elf gets, they are never too old until they have sailed the Sea."

Legolas chuckled at her comment but then quickly frowned when it finally processed thoroughly in his brain. "Wait a minute, I have sailed the Sea! What exactly are you implying?" he asked with a hurtful look on his precious face. She looked over her shoulder and just winked in reply.

A happy smile replaced his pouting lips as he ran after her.... all the way home. One thing led to another and the next thing she knew, here she was yet again, sneaking down the corridors with a blanket wrapped around her body and her dress draped over her arm. This 'once in a while' thing somewhere down the road took shape and became mutated into a regular routine. Liate made a mental note to herself that come their next get-together, Legolas would be the one sprinting down the corridors like a thief who was trying not to get caught red-handed (as quietly as an elf could, of course).

When she finally arrived to the west corridors, she carefully closed her door then sank comfortably onto the mattress to finish her waking dream. She stirred a bit in her sleep; trying to ignore the figures that kept appearing in her mind once she entered her dream state.

_No...no...not again..._

Liate blinked her eyes and sighed. She found herself back in the garden that was encircled in a soft beauty with many flowers and willows. Wherever you looked, the entire place seemed to have a dominant aura of silver.

The elf-maiden set her gaze past the garden towards the lakes. The stars above gave the impression that they had sprinkled their magic upon the surfaces, glittering brilliantly in the pale moonlight. Water creatures that were also moving about elegantly performed their dances in the form of tiny ripples creating patterns like fireworks in the water.

The beautiful view never ceased to amaze her of its wonders. Almost a full winter of its stunning presentation and she was still marveling at it. Nothing looked more blissful in her eyes but yet, she somehow wished that she wasn't there. The image itself was not what tinged her heart with sadness, but why her essence was summoned to the place. Liate looked to the trees and stared at the lomelindi that silently observed her.

They wouldn't let her escape their calling.

Her green orbs looked pleadingly at them to let her be at peace. Without a sound or a single movement from any bird, she quietly nodded her head and turned away. She heard their words loud and clear though the wind passed no such message between them. With all her might she battled the welling in her eyes from becoming too visible.

"Uin nyéna sín," a voice softly whispered.

"Vanyë. I am weary of crying," she replied to the two figures that stood behind her.

"Tis hard, yes, but you know well enough you cannot alter your destiny," the wise and enchanted one spoke. "It was written in the stars long before you were born as it were for the maidens in your line."

"Maranwë?" Liate mocking snickered at the word. She turned to face the effervescent beauty and said, "If it is my destiny then why do I not suffer as great as..." she heavily sighed without finishing her sentence. The lord's daughter averted her gaze away, suddenly taking a fascination in the tiled design of the paved ground underneath her feet. When she slowly lifted her head up again, she looked directly into the pools of a dozen sparkling colors of the one standing now in front of her, searching for a comforting answer.

The Maia caressed her cheek with her heavenly touch and melodiously whispered, "Because, young one, the fate of Laiqualassë is mapped out differently from your own. You must have faith as I do for he was chosen for a purpose. I would not have placed such an enchantment upon the lineage if I did not believe that those who were to be bound to it would not fully give their heart and soul to the other."

"But, if he cannot endure the anguish then he--"

"Do not ponder on such thoughts, dear Liate, for the future is still a territory uncharted by all creatures. My lomelindi have watchful eyes, do not worry," she lovingly smiled then said, "They will be there when needed." _And so will I... _The radiating figure gracefully stepped to leave and left her in the company of another elf.

"Hilya," she finally spoke. The elf was garbed in a beautiful white beaded dress with the long sheer sleeves draped over her arms.

Liate followed obediently to where she was being led to as she watched the Maia retreat into the shadows. A few moments later they were in a secreted area where a small fountain protruded from a stoned wall. There were vines and small vegetation hanging off the sides of the wall with a basin resting on an altar in the middle.

"Altáriel, I do not understand. You have already shown me the visions from your mirror. Is there more for me to see?"

"Perhaps," she riddled the maiden. "But, that is not why I brought you here. Tis not the time for you know beyond what you already hold to your knowledge."

"Then what is it you need of me?" Liate asked.

"A strand of your silver hair. No questions," Altáriel opened her hand. She hesitated at the gesture but nonetheless gave the sorceress what she requested.

"That is all?" she asked again disbelievingly.

Altáriel smiled at her questions. "Yes, it is. Things that may seem irrelevant to us can hold many secrets and even a hidden power of their own."

Liate pretended to understand her words but the sadden expression still loomed on her delicate features. Altáriel cupped her face with one hand and looked deep into her emerald eyes. She stared back at her pale blue ones and permitted her see into the depths of her bare soul.

"What is it you see, milady?"

"I see much sorrow and fear in your eyes from the perils you are facing. But, yet, your heart speaks to me of its happiness and joy."

"I would not be able to bear the pain if anything wrong were to happen."

"Liate-ilsa, gifted daughter of Manveriel, the prince is strong of both mind and body. Do not fret. Though you are bound with the ropes of fate, his love for you grows genuinely with each passing day, which is not something that can be easily imitated by magic. And, since your own heart openly tells me of its secrets, the spell itself is futile."

"Yes, milady," she answered blushingly.

"Tis time for you to leave now, kin of Thingol," Altáriel began to walk back to the garden with Liate following in pursuit, trying to take in the information that was just given to her. "This is where we must part. Have hope that your stronghold of love will not be broken by the difficulties that lay ahead. Namárië," she smiled.

"Mára mesta...Galadriel," the elf-maiden nodded. Slowly the image in front of her began to fade into a whirlwind of different colors until it meshed into one. Liate blinked her eyes again and was met with the darkness of her room. She looked towards her balcony window then at her door. Dawn had not yet risen so she got out of bed and snuck back to the place where she had first awoken that night.

As carefully as she could, she sunk her body back inside the bed next to the only one that could cause the mad thumping sensation in her chest. Apparently he didn't notice her missing since his back was now facing her, but once he felt the shifting in the bed, Legolas turned around and protectively wrapped his arms around Liate. He didn't want her to go anywhere and smiled in his sleep from the feeling of her warm body still next to his. She nuzzled herself against him and gently stroked his arm.

_I wish I could tell you, Legolas, of your dreams and what they mean for you and...for us. Though the glimpse of the future from the Mirror of Galadriel does not sit well with me, I know we will get through this thorny crossing in the vast realm of love together. Have faith... _

* * *

**Translations:**

Uin nyéna sín – do not lament now

Vanyë – I won't

Maranwë – destiny

Hilya – follow

-ilsa – a "mystic name" of silver

Mára mesta - goodbye


	18. Something is Amiss

**Chapter 18: **

**Something is Amiss**

The hrívë season came quickly like the crashing waves against the shore covering the entire place like a blanket. The snow seemed to glisten under her feet as she made little marks in it with her steps. She climbed up the ladder and was quickly met by a face she longed to see once she reached the talan.

"Oh, Ariphae, how I have missed your company," Liate embraced her.

"As well as I," Ariphae smiled back. "We have both been so preoccupied with our loved ones that time it seems has quickly stirred with the changing season."

The elf-maiden sighed. "Time is such a wasteful fixation to keep track of for it is irrelevant among our kin but like you, I cannot help but watch the dancing of the moon and sun when I look out my window."

The life that she knew before she met Legolas was slowing becoming non-existent due to the fact that they were spending so much together. The princes' company was always welcomed but she longed for the comfort provided by her other friends. He made her feel loved with joys that they could not give her and vise-versa.

Many things were happening within all their lives and being absent from each other's intrigues, they were all left in the dark to wonder how the other pairs were doing. That's when the three maidens all came to the decision to take some time apart and spend it with their own friends.

The male-elves were reluctant about the idea at first, but the evil glares from the three quickly changed their minds. They knew it would be a win-lose situation on the female end no matter how hard they pleaded. And so, after a bit of convincing they finally agreed, supposing a few hours away from one another would do no harm.

"Your window or the prince's window?" Ariphae smirked.

"Both," Liate threw a pillow at her with a sly smile in return. She decided to visit Ariphae's home to avoid seeing Legolas just in case she caved in and was unable to keep her promise in meeting her friend that day. Ariphae on the other hand, didn't have to worry about such things because her and Jihan didn't live in the same household. _Lucky elf..._ "So, tell me, what news do you have concerning our dear friend Rumir and his soon-to-be wife, Palita?"

"Well, Palita is still preparing for the ceremony as we speak. She truly wanted to spend the day with us except the snow is complicating things a bit with having an outdoor gathering. I believe Rumir is with her right now trying to solve the problem by building a covering over the area where it is to be held in a few weeks time," she said.

"Well, if we cannot separate them now for just a day, think about when they are finally married," Liate chuckled.

Ariphae smiled in agreement. "Tis true, those two will surely become inseparable. But enough about them, it is your turn. Tell me of you and Legolas. How are you two love birds fairing?"

She tried sweeping Liate's hair to the side to see if there was another love bite on her neck but her hand was quickly slapped away before she could get a good look. Liate playfully eyed her. "Please learn to keep your hands to yourself, milady, for there is nothing there to see. I made sure of that knowing how your curious tendencies can get the best of you," she burst out with laughter.

"It never hurts to double check," she winked then asked, "So, come now, do tell. Do you have wonderful dreams about your elf every night as I do with mine?"

Liate's smile slightly faltered after hearing her question. Wonderful dreams? Yes, dreaming about the one you loved was suppose to be filled with love and happiness, except it was exactly the opposite for her. She dreaded falling asleep at times knowing that if she dreamt, it would bring nothing but sorrow to her heart.

She was given strict orders as with her father and King Thranduil to not let this knowledge be known by anyone, especially Legolas. "He is meant to face this hardship alone," Galadriel had told her. Many times she wanted to confide in her friend and seek advise on what she should do, but most of all she sought after comfort. The comfort from her problems, which was the one thing, Legolas could not provide for her.

"Liate, dear, are you feeling well?" Ariphae asked concerned from the way her friend's features suddenly went pale. "Would you like to lie down for a while?"

"No, no! There is no need for that. I just simply forgot that I was to help Nania with the laundry today as punishment for...for keeping my window open yesterday morning and letting the snow fill the room with heaps of white powder. She was quite upset because it soaked through everything when it melted. It took her hours to dry everything," she lied. "I...I should go." Liate bolted out of the room leaving a speechless Ariphae in shock of her strange behavior.

"Was it something I said?" She asked herself.

The images in Liate's head were affecting her behavior and she didn't know how to stop it. She had to get some fresh air. Once down the ladder where she felt safe, she rested her head against the mallorn trunk and took a deep breath. It was all becoming too great for her to handle. She needed to go somewhere where she could put her mind at ease. Without another thought, she headed in the direction of the open forest.

Liate ventured out of city to be among the inhabitants of the place she held close to her heart. The fresh morning scent of the wind and crisp leaves filled her senses. She truly missed the freedom that nature provided.

She peeked her head into her secret garden and saw the lomelindi hopping on their branches with glee as they finally saw their old friend who had been away for so long. Liate greeted them with a smile then fully made her way into the secluded area and looked around. Not much had changed with the garden except everything was now covered with snow. Even the old well was almost undetectable underneath the mass.

"Forgive me little creatures for not visiting sooner. Many things have happened these past few months," she said to the birds on the branches. A few of them flew closer to her and by the look in their eyes she knew she was forgiven. All they asked was for her to sing with them. She gladly obliged to the request and soon began a tune that filled the silence of the forest.

The heavy thoughts that lingered in her mind were now forgotten as she lost the world around her in song. Nothing mattered in that moment except for the serenity and peace that came from her and the voice of the lomelindi. They sang melodiously in unison capturing each other's pleasure from letting the joy in their hearts be heard.

The elf-maiden missed the countless hours like this that she used to spend with them. No one to interfere with the one thing she loved to do. She was probably there for a good part of the day as the air started to get colder with the snow slowly making its way again to the earth. Liate was about leave when another elf peered his head inside the dangling branches.

"Legolas? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you, what else?" he smiled, stepping though until he was completely inside. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. "I was beginning to worry about you. I went to Ariphae's after catching up with Jihan and she you were only there for a short while then just suddenly up and left. Is there anything wrong, melamin?"

"No, Legolas, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to be in the forest, is all," she gave him an assuring smile. "I have greatly missed it."

Legolas detected something else from her voice but chose not to say anything on it. "I see. Well, I completely understand your longing for being a Wood-elf myself, I feel the outdoor is my second home as well," he replied. "We should head back now before nightfall approaches. The snow is coming down much faster than it was when I first arrived. Come, before we are trapped in it."

Liate nodded then looked up to the treetops. "I must depart now, my friends, but I promise I shall be back soon."

The birds started calling out in protest and flapping their wings from their branches. The time they've spent together was not enough. They weren't finish having their fun with their friend and Liate sensed this and apologized. "I know our time seemed short, but I really must go." Legolas yanked on her hand and proceeded to lead them out of the clearing.

The lomelindi eyed the elf that was taking her away. They believed it was him who influenced her to leave and for that he would pay. The air got thicker as the creatures sat silent. As one chorus they pierced the sky with a dark song. Legolas quickly released Liate's hand and instantly fell into the deep snow from the tune that stabbed at his entire body.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop it!" Liate yelled. "He has done nothing wrong! Please!"

The prince screamed out in agony as if every note struck was a stab at his form. She knew he wouldn't be able to bear the torture for much longer. Liate was now panicking for she didn't know how to control the birds. She hunched herself over Legolas trying to somehow protect him from the sound. All she could do was close her eyes and pray to the Maia for help.

Before she realized it, the forest was once again still. Liate slowly opened her eyes to see that Legolas had also stopped screaming. She looked to the branches and saw the birds with their heads lowered at another that was perched on a branch higher than theirs. Compared to the rest it hailed brown and golden feathers and green eyes.

Without a word from the new creature, the birds took flight in the opposite direction. When there were no longer any traces of the lomelindi left, the lomelinde looked down at the two elves and flapped its wings. It looked Liate straight in the eyes then flew into the darkening sky in the same direction. She gave a silent thank you to the creature, having an inkling of who it might have been.

Legolas was now starting to get up from under her while brushing himself clean of snow. "Legolas, how are you feeling?" she quietly asked as she began to help him stand on his feet.

"I feel...fine, actually," he looked at his figure in disbelief, patting himself of any damage that might have been done. "I feel as if nothing happened." By this time Liate had her back to him, the cool breeze and snow playing with her loosely kept hair. "Liate? What is the matter? The birds did no real harm. They were only angry with me for not letting you stay. Otherwise, I am sure they would have not done such an awful deed."

"No more, Legolas. No more," was her only response.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked, and then turned her around so he could see her face. He saw that it was covered with tears and snow that clung tightly to her features. Legolas gave her a gentle look and wiped them away. He was about to gather her in his arms when she pushed away.

"No, Legolas," Liate whispered. "I have had enough. You are stronger than I am and I am sorry for I can no longer bear it," she sobbed.

"Liate, what are you saying?" the prince moved towards her again. She stepped back shaking her head. "Liate, please..." his voice pleaded. "Tell me what is troubling you." She shook her head more vigorously and tried to run past him. He caught her by the wrist and held onto it tightly. "Please, Liate, do not run from me. Whatever it is, I will be at your side to help you through it. Just tell me what it is!"

"Just tell you? Just tell you!" she began to raise her voice. "You cannot even begin to imagine what lays ahead for you, my dear prince," she said cynically. She tried breaking free from his grasp but his hold on her was strong.

"Why do you not tell me then so I may know, instead of running away like a coward!" Legolas yelled back, his own voice beginning to show his frustration. Fear and sadness welled in her eyes making the prince wish that he didn't let his anger rise to the surface. "Liate...forgive me. I care for you so much that it pains me to see you like this. It makes me feel so...so—"

"Helpless?" she whispered.

"Yes...helpless," he lowered his head and slowly released his hold. Moments later she lifted his chin to meet her eyes and said nothing but simply enclosed her arms around his neck. Legolas finally let his own tears flow freely as he held onto her like she was the very air he breathed, never wanting to let go.


	19. A Night to Reflect

**Chapter 19: **

**A Night to Reflect**

The ride back to the city was long and quiet. The snow covered Arvothen's tracks behind them as if the horse had never passed on its fragile surface. Neither one wanted to speak of the incident that just occurred. They weren't ready. Or at least Legolas wasn't.

He was bombarded out of nowhere with such new emotions that he didn't know how to handle them. What did Liate mean about not knowing what lay ahead of him? What was it she knew that he didn't? The one elf he felt secure and safe with that erased all the distressing thoughts from his mind with a single smile was now more bewildering than everything he had experienced this passing winter. He didn't know what to say so he preferred to remain silent.

Liate also didn't know comfort him. She kept her head rested against his back as a shield from the snow's blinding nature and imagined herself curling up next to a warm fire when they returned. Legolas wasn't to blame for showing his anger. It was her own fault. She shouldn't have let her emotions slip out the way it did and she scolded herself for not thinking before she spoke. Seeing the fear in his eyes at the birds' trickery triggered her own fears and it swiftly toyed with her mind. How would she explain her behavior to him? If she were lucky, he would think that she was merely shaken and delusional for saying the things that she had said.

Finally back in Caras Galadon, Liate jumped off Arvothen just outside the stable doors and headed for their talan without saying a word to the prince. Legolas acted in the same fashion as he brought his horse back inside to rest. He looked at him with a forced smile and petted his neck.

"Thank you for enduring the harsh weather, my good friend. May you rest well this evening." The horse softly neighed and brought his nose close to Legolas' face. Arvothen had seen that look many times in his master's eyes and tried to comfort him in any way that a horse was able to. His smile became more natural at the creature's gesture as he petted him again. "I will be fine, Arvothen. Rest now," Legolas threw a blanket over his frame then headed for the talan.

* * *

**LIATE AND NANIA**

"Child, you feel very cold," Nania saw her and wrapped a blanket around her tightly. "Come, I will draw you a hot bath and then off to bed you go." Liate quietly nodded and let the servant lead her to her chamber. "Where is the prince? Were you two not together? I mean, although the harsh extremities of winter will not harm him, he still should not be out in this foul climate."

"Yes we were. He should be up the ladder shortly," she almost whispered. Nania studied Liate's face and saw that something was greatly bothering her. The elf-maiden was staring blanking at the floor while her feet walked on willingly. She wanted to ask if anything was wrong but Liate looked too depressed to seem to want to talk. Instead the servant placed her arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm.

Liate silently sat on her bed while Nania heated the water from the hearth and poured it into the tub. The room next door was quickly filling up with steam as she sat there motionless, not knowing what to do or what to think anymore. Nania came out of the other room rolling up her sleeves to tell her that her bath was ready when she saw the state that Liate was still in.

The rosy-faced elf walked over to her and got down on her knees. She placed her hands on the elf-maiden's lap and as soothingly as possible she said, "Liate, dear, do not let whatever it is take advantage of you. Any hardship can be overcome if you give it time. That is all you need. Remember, now, although we cannot change the direction of the wind, we can always adjust our sails."

Liate slowly looked at her with trembling lips then threw her arms around her and sobbed. Nania caressed her back and whispered more soothing words to her to try and calm her down. When Liate's tears subsided she wiped the last remaining ones off her cheeks and mustered a tiny smile. "Thank you, Nania. You always did know what to say to ease my heart."

"That is what I am here for, child," Nania warmly smiled back, squeezing her knees. "C'mon, before the water gets too cold for you to have a proper bath."

"If you do not mind, Nania, I would like to remain alone for a while."

"Certainly. I will check on you later to see if you might need anything else," she got off her knees and started to walk out the door until Liate spoke again.

"No, thank you, Nania, that will not be necessary. And, if you could, could you please not..."

"Your father will sleep soundly tonight, do not worry," she winked, and then gently closed her door. Liate smiled again for the elf's love and her endless knowing ways.

She slowly undressed herself then slid into the water that rapidly hugged her body with its warmth. The elf-maiden closed the door that separated her bedchamber from the washroom to keep the steam inside. She needed all the heat she could get for tonight was one of the coldest nights anyone has ever felt in the Golden Wood.

After being comfortably situated, Liate subconsciously wished that Legolas were there with her to keep her company. When she realized her thoughts, the memory of the recent event flooded back into her mind. What was to happen with them now? Would the one thing she said jeopardize his trust in her? His love?

In the passing winter that they've known each other, neither one had ever had a reason to lie to the other, but that was exactly what they were doing. Lying and keeping secrets. Legolas wasn't aware that his maiden had full knowledge of his disturbing reveries and that's how she wanted to keep it. She had to.

She understood why he never bothered mentioning his visions to her. He was the kind of elf who was determined in finding out the meaning of things and their purpose on his own. The more he dreamt, the more he pondered on solving the unknown without anyone else being involved, and that included her.

And, that was fine. It didn't matter much to Liate. She would just pretend to not understand because she did know the truth, but then pretend again that she did understand in order to give him comfort. It was a dreadful lie that she was happy to not have to go through.

But, what would happen if Liate did reveal everything to the prince? How would he react? What would happen with them? She knew why the glass was half empty and why it was half full, and why it was half full, she could not tell Legolas. It was the question given to him alone to solve.

In the hours of darkness she was aware that his dreams kept him awake, mostly during the times when she wasn't there by his side. She also discerned that he would sometimes lie awake on purpose just to gaze at her when he thought she was asleep, and the thought automatically placed a smile on her face. But many nights, as well, she felt him tossing and turning next to her with sweat covering his entire body.

The actual images were not revealed to her, but by just looking at the way he seemed to be struggling in his slumber, she desperately wanted to help. But, before she could act upon her instincts, a voice inside her head always stopped her and it made her feel helpless that she wasn't allowed to do anything.

When Legolas felt the same way back in the old garden, it dawned on her and helped her to come back to her senses. She realized that she had to stop thinking of herself and remember that the prince had it much worse than she did. More suffering would come his way before he could taste pure joy and happiness, and that was the one thing he did not face alone.

Liate finally got out of the tub that was now growing cold. Nania would most likely be by the next morning, as she always did, to empty the water out so she left it the way it was. She quickly dressed into a warmer nightgown that she owned and crawled into her bed alone.

It felt a bit odd to not have another warm body lying next to her since she became so used to having Legolas cuddled up beside her, and it had been that way for a few days now. She had promised to spend the evenings with him but after not chatting with Rumir and Palita in so long, she would come home very late and weary. Her chamber was closer than his was and so she had been making her way there instead.

Not seeing Legolas since they arrived home placed a longing for him in her heart. Liate softly caressed the sheets next to her wishing that things were back to the way they were but after tonight that seemed difficult to have. _Perhaps Nania was right in saying that all we need is time? Time to sort out our individual problems that keeps us trapped in its binding._

Liate let out a heavy sigh as she forgot that her candle was still lit by her dresser. She lazily crawled back out of bed to blow it out when a light knock came at her door. Her eyes became vulnerable to tears again and her heart missed a beat. She could sense who was on the other end and stood frozen, wondering what will happen once it opens.


	20. Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 20: **

**Wishful Thinking**

"I did not wake you, did I?" he asked, seeing that she seemed to be turning in for the night. He had walked in and closed the door behind him without waiting for a response.

"No, not at all. I was just in the process of blowing out my candle when you knocked," Liate quietly answered. She didn't dare look him in the eyes for fear that her tears would rise again, but she was prepared for whatever he was about to say. Good or bad.

"I did much thinking after we arrived," Legolas began, avoiding direct eye contact as well. "I apologize for yelling at you, it is just that there are certain things that have been dwelling in my mind for quite some time now. Things that become more complex, it seems, as each day passes. And, well, I did not have the heart to tell a soul of these matters because I did not know how to put them into words that anyone would understand. One could even think that I might have gone mad while trying to explain myself," he laughed sarcastically at the floor.

"Legolas—"

"No, please, let me finish," the prince finally brought his gaze to her. He could see the reflection of his sadness in her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. "What you said earlier in the old garden, has led me to be believe that you know more about what is plaguing my mind than I do myself," he stepped forward. "I am aware of the power of your lineage, from what my father has told me, and realizing the recent event…I am not surprised that you do."

"Legolas, listen to me," Liate firmly spoke. "Yes, I know you have troubling dreams but as far as what they contain I have no knowledge of that. The reason why I know what you are going through is because I see it almost every night when I am by your side. I know it is difficult for you, Legolas, but you are not the only one suffering. You and I are facing the same turbulent reveries. And, although mine may differ from yours...it hurts just the same," she managed to get out before the lump in her throat had formed.

The two elves were now face to face with each other. Liate could no longer hold back her tears so she let them loose while keeping her stern gaze upon the prince. Legolas stared back at her but remained silent, slowly wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Will you tell me what you know?" he finally asked, just above a whisper.

She turned away and closed her eyes. "I cannot do that, Legolas. Please understand. We should not know each other's visions to save us any further misery of things that neither one of us cannot fully comprehend. I believe it is best we keep them to ourselves."

Legolas slowly nodded his head after listening to her words. "I see," he sighed.

Liate turned back to face him and held his hands tightly into hers. "Do not think that I wish to keep it from you, Legolas. It is not by choice, I must! You already have much to think about and by telling you what I know will only make you more restless than you already are."

The prince sighed again and focused his attention on her caressing fingers. "Yes, you may be right, but I do not like being kept in the dark especially if it involves my future," he replied. "I would rather stay uneasy at the facts given to me rather than living my life blindly not knowing what the next day will bring."

"As do I," she tried giving him a comforting smile. "There are higher forces at play and it is their will to command how our lives should be wielded. The only thing we can do is be strong and take it as it comes," Liate lightly bumped her forehead with his and looked him straight in the eyes. "Will you be strong with me?"

Legolas placed her hands around his neck and gathered her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss. "If I must, I will try to be strong for the both of us."

Liate smiled again and embraced him lovingly. Knowing what he will have to endure in the near future, if one of them was suppose to be strong for the other it would have to be her, not him. But, of course, that was something she could not reveal to him. She finally blew out her dying candle and led him to her bed.

_You will rest easy tonight..._ a voice echoed inside her head. Hearing this information, a great weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Liate knew it would most likely be for this night only, but any peaceful rest they could get, she was grateful to have. She kissed her prince and looked at him one final time before loosing herself in slumber. Legolas held her close to him as he usually did and followed her in her waking dream, unaware that the spoken words were only meant for her, and not for him.


	21. I Once Was Blind, But Now I See

**Chapter 21:**

**I Once Was Blind, but Now I See**

Legolas awoke to a disturbing image. He turned to Liate in hopes that he didn't wake her with his sudden movement. Still in her waking dream, the elf-maiden cuddled her pillow beside him, unfazed by his experience. The prince wanted to caress her cheek but went against it and made a fist instead, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed with his head lowered.

He took a hard gulp of what he had just witnessed. Every single detail of the event was still fresh in his memory. His eyes quickly darted around the room lit in darkness, shadows playing against the night's casting rays. The dream, at last, had finished. A mystery that had been haunting him for so long finally became as clear as crystal, portrayed in one brief moment. Deep down he knew of the truth but denied himself of the possibility because he didn't want to believe it. But after tonight, he now knew that he could no longer keep the blindfold over his eyes for it was obviously shown to him for a reason he was still trying to figure out.

Legolas gave Liate one final look, capturing the serene smile on her face with his mind, and got up. Without looking back once, he left her bedchambers. There was still much on his mind. Things he still needed to sort out. He left that night with a new heavy heart.

The following morning Liate was disappointed to find her prince not beside her when she awoke. He was probably practicing in the archery range, where he usually spent his early mornings. Snow or no snow. Liate figured she would most likely meet him later for breakfast and spend the rest of the day with him playing in the snow, but Legolas never showed. According to Nania the prince had his breakfast early, thanked her, and then quietly left without saying another word.

With the information given to her and his absence from bed earlier that day, she was beginning to worry about his behavior. Was he trying to avoid her? If he was, it would have to do with the incident with the birds. But, hadn't they already solved that problem? If Legolas was still in fact bothered by it, she wished he had said something to her.

Maybe she hadn't convinced him enough that things were going to turn out for the better or maybe he was feeling somewhat betrayed for her secrets and needed time to think? Whatever it was, the thoughts in her head were making her miserable. After a while, she gave up, not bothering to looking for him. She presumed that if he wanted to be with her for the rest of the day, he could have easily found her. For the next few hours of the afternoon she also decided to disappear from the public eye.

The old garden held too many painful memories so she stayed clear from its path. She ventured elsewhere into the forest, gazing her sights at the fresh powder that covered everything of nature's head to toe. Nothing Liate did that day seem to interest her so she finally headed back to the city. She still wasn't up for going home so she detoured towards the Emerald Maze, where everything between her and Legolas first began.

A yellow-feathered wood-bird flew by and perched on a branch to rest from its cold flight. The elf-maiden walked over to it and caressed its white mottled head. No bird appeared to be afraid of her, no matter how forward she was to the creature. The bird looked to be enjoying the warm touch of her hand and company and at this time, she was more than happy to give it to anyone.

After a few minutes, the wood-bird sensed something and immediately flew away. Liate as well picked up the presence of someone behind her and stood still. "Liate..."

"Legolas…" she slowly turned around to face him.

He could see the worried look in her eyes as she stared questioningly at him. "I am sorry, for not letting you know about my whereabouts," he apologized. "There were certain things I still needed to ponder over."

"I understand," she nodded. Liate tore her gaze away and look to the sky. The shortened days of the season made dusk draw nearer than it usually did.

"Liate, are you upset with me?" Legolas asked. He carefully approached her until he was close enough to where she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"No, I am not upset with you, Legolas...only worried."

"I know and I am sorry," he gently kissed her on the cheek. "Liate, there is something I need to speak to you about," he reluctantly said.

"What is it?"

"Come, let us sit for a while," he motioned to a bench by the white birdbath. He wiped the snow from its surface and had her sit down first. "As I said, there is much that is still lingering on my mind," the prince began. "Something new was recently brought to my attention, and since I now agree with you that we should keep the knowledge of our dreams to ourselves, I will not speak of mine."

"Legolas, what are you trying to say?" Liate looked confused.

He took her hands into his and continued. "The dream I had last night was quite alarming and having things in it that were once a blur now made clearer, I must gather and make some sort of sense out of this information before I start to go mad." He looked at her with frustrated eyes.

"Oh, Legolas..." Liate caressed his face, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The prince took a strand of her hair and began playing with it. "Yes, there is. I need your love to remain strong for me. For us. Because, although it pains me to say this...I need to distance myself from you."

"What? What do you mean, Legolas?" she was now frantically searching his eyes for an answer. "I do not understand what you want by saying this."

"Neither do I, melamin, that is why I must do it, for my own sake. Please understand," he gently spoke. "I need time to think about everything that is happening and most of all, I do not wish for anything bad to happen to either of us."

"And you think I do!" Liate exclaimed. Upset with the specifics of the conversation, she stood up and started pacing in front of him. "Whether you and I are together or apart, it is not something we can escape. It is all around us," she motioned with her hands.

Legolas stood up wearily. "Liate, listen to me," he grabbed her to stop her from moving so she could focus on what he was saying. "That may be true, but I need this. What if I unknowingly do something to harm you because of the images in my head? Are you certain that nothing like that will happen?"

"No..." she hesitated to answer.

"You see? So, please, understand my reasoning," Legolas cupped her chin to be level with his. "Though we will be spending less time together, my feelings for you will forever be true as it was back when you first let me kiss you," he impishly grinned.

Liate rolled her eyes but at the same time couldn't help suppress her smile. "I know, Legolas. I only protest this idea of yours because I do not agree with you," she looked away. "But...even though I do not like the idea of us parting ways, you know I will abide by your wishes. It is your choice to make after all, not mine," she sighed then rested her head against his shoulder.

"We are not parting ways, melamin, do not think that," the prince squeezed her tightly. "I will still come and visit you whenever it is possible and continue to do the same things we have always done together," he said.

Liate raised her head with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean you will come and visit? We live in the same talan."

"Yes, for now. But, in order to thoroughly get my thoughts together I cannot have a certain elf-maiden distracting me," he bumped his nose with hers, "So Jihan has agreed to let me stay with him in his talan that was provided by your father. It is still quite small for two elves, but Rumir was kind enough to offer his help in extending it into two separate living quarters."

"Oh, I see," she frowned.

"Do not be sad, melamin." Legolas cupped her face this time. "I will only be a few trees down and as I said, I will visit often." Then the prince pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and presented it to her. "Here, open it."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and see."

She slowly unraveled the small object gasped at the gift. "It is a carving of a lomelinde that I made myself. I took an early breakfast to think and while I was thinking of something I could give you before I moved out of the talan, the creature's faced appeared in my head. I have been sitting on top of a tree for most of the day, trying to finish it so I could give it you today," the prince smiled. "I know first hand how much these creatures adore you."

"Thank you, Legolas, it is beautiful," she gave him a kiss in return. "I did not know you were also a skilled craftsman." Legolas didn't skip out on any of the details, capturing the bird's true beauty in the tiny wooden artwork.

"No, not really. I picked it up as a hobby from an old friend of mine who was also in the Fellowship, Gimli son of Glóin. Before we parted, he taught me the art of woodcarving. Right here in Lórien, actually."

"Well, I thank your friend as well then for teaching you such a great skill," she smiled again. "When do you plan on moving in with Jihan?"

"By midday tomorrow."

"Have you told him why?"

"Yes. Well, no. Not the entire truth of it. I told him that I would very much like to go into the forest and see the wonders of the Golden Wood with him that we both had not yet been able to experience together. I had also said the same thing to your father," he answered. "I told him that I did not mean to be rude to his gracious hospitality and instead of taking offense, the lord merely smiled and said that I was welcomed back anytime I chose to return."

"Because you are," she responded.

"Thank you," the prince kissed her cheek. "We should head inside now. Nania will be angry if we miss dinner again," he chuckled. Liate agreed and followed him back to the talan.

When he escorted her to her bedchamber that night, they held onto each other with a loving embrace and kiss, deciding to say their farewells then and there and not in the morning to make it easier when he finally did leave.

"Good night, melamin," Legolas gave her a final kiss on the hand. "I will stop by and visit in a few days."

"Do you promise?" she gave him a disbelieving look.

He shook his head with a smile. "No."

"Legolas!" she hit him in the arm with a glare.

"I am only joking! Of course I promise," the prince laughed, rubbing his sore limb. "Go to sleep now, fair maiden. It is half past your bedtime," he winked.

"Very funny," Liate rolled her eyes. "Good night, my charming prince," she replied as sweetly as she sarcastically could while slowly closed her door. _I love you, Legolas..._

He stood outside her door for a few more minutes, feeling her presence on the other side. He shortly headed off to his own chamber that was soon going to be emptied of his belongings. After all was said and done Legolas began having doubts if this _was_ a wise decision. He knew many things were going to change with this new arrangement and even if he wanted to tell Liate about his dream, he couldn't bring himself to form the words. He now knew that the mysterious figure that kept appearing in his dream was her.

She was the lomelindi with green eyes. She was the owner of the silver hair on his sleeve. It was her. Her all along. The second figure in the dream was still left unconcluded, but these things were not the images that made him uneasy. It was next revelation of the dream that got him worried when he awoke that night.

He dreamt that he had lunged to stab her.

She taunted and teased him to the brink of attacking her like she was an enemy. But, this elf that appeared to have Liate's features, did not possess her personal qualities that Legolas had gotten to know so well. The similarities were striking, but compared to Liate, she held an evil distinction about her. Still, was it Liate?

This new reverie became a mixed puzzle, scattered throughout the floor with missing pieces that the prince had to try and put back together. The thoughts kept floating in and out of his mind like a boat stranded in the middle of the ocean without any means of reaching the shore. Legolas feared for Liate's safety if he _were_ to do such an act like the one is his dream. That's why he came to the decision of moving out. He didn't want to risk it. If anything were to happen to Liate, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself, especially if the task was carried out with his own bare hands.

The prince closed his door, leaned against it, and let out another heavy sigh. He slowly sank to the floor and buried his hands in his hair. Legolas couldn't go back on his plan now. He would have to follow through with it. It was a hard choice that he didn't want to make for he knew he would immensely miss her presence.

_love you, Liate..._


	22. A New Beginning

**Chapter 22:**

**A New Beginning**

"Why?" she questioned. "I do not understand."

"Laiqualassë deals with many tribulations which you cannot solve for him," was the response from Melian.

"I saw sadness and fear in his eyes. What is he afraid of?"

"Many things, my dear," Galadriel spoke.

"Does he finally see what might become, Altáriel?"

"Perhaps," she turned towards the shimmering lakes. "But keep in mind that every creature sees things from different perspectives. What Legolas saw that night was his own interpretation of a vision, which troubles him greatly."

"The same as mine, your Grace?" she asked the Maia.

"No, they are not, Liate-ilsa. As said before, you and the elven-prince face different hardships," the Maia replied. A lomelinde flew by overhead then quickly disappeared. Melian acknowledged its presence then turned to face her. "There are many things that I must see to and so, I now take my leave," she smiled warmly. "Altáriel will take care of you," she finished then departed.

"You know very well that we can only enlighten you in this matter so that you know more than the prince, but not enough to disclose all that may or will happen," Galadriel said.

"Yes, you say that, Altáriel, but why?" Liate asked again.

"This enchantment was bestowed upon Singollo's kin not Thranduil's. And, because of this, like the maidens before you, it is up to you to help the prince survive his fate."

Her mother's face suddenly appeared in her mind. "Was it the same for my father and mother?" she thought sadly.

"Yes, it was. Your mother's love kept your father alive," she replied.

"Father does not often speak of mother for her passing is still painful on his heart."

Galadriel nodded. "Yes, he loved your mother very dearly. But, what kept him from total grief after her passing to Mandos was you. Everything he sees in you is a reflection of her, that is why he concerns himself about your safety, though you may not know it," she revealed.

"Father knows then?"

"Of course he knows, my dear, and so does the King of Eryn Lasgalen. Like you, they cannot interfere but let things happen as it was meant to be." The Lady of the Wood walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "As it was in your father, I sense the love in Legolas is still strong. When the time comes you must learn how to tame it and make it truly yours."

"Tame it? How?" the elf-maiden wondered.

"When you are ready, you will know," she responded. "Be warned now, Liate, that there will be unforeseen forces that will try and break the bond you have created. Though it seems that the prince's heart is pure, it can still easily be tainted. That is all I can give you."

"I understand, Altáriel," Liate nodded. "But, my Lady, if I may—I have another question to ask."

"Go on."

"Why did you not fall under this enchantment? You are related to Thingol yourself, am I correct?" she said.

"Yes, you are. We are related. But, Celeborn and I were excluded from this fate due to the fact that I am not in direct line with the kin of Melyanna and Singollo, though Eärwen, my mother, was the Elven-lord's niece."

"I see," she replied.

"Her Grace has summoned me to Valinor to aid you in any way I can to prepare you for your fate. I have also asked another to be with me to see this through."

"May I ask who it is, my Lady?"

Galadriel smiled. "So many questions you have, my dear. Alas, this I cannot tell you. If Melyanna permits, I shall when I am able. But for now, it is time for you to depart...namárië."

With the sorceress' words, Liate woke up from her slumber. She walked over to her balcony window and set her sights on the land, peacefully resting as the sun began to shine itself upon its inhabitants. In her heart she knew that Melian and Galadriel would not give her the answers she desired. They only gave their answers to questions that did not directly deal with Legolas' well being, which she kept thinking about since he left.

It had been almost a full week since his departure from the Elven household. The lomelinde he carved for her sat silently on the windowsill, its eyes angled to look into hers. Whenever she longed for his touch, she would sit on her couch with a blanket draped over her, tracing the wooden carving ever so slowly with her fingers. It was smooth to the touch like jade and had the quality trait of a Dwarf. The son of Glóin taught him well.

She did not want to bother Legolas for she knew that he was busy with Jihan and sometimes Rumir in rebuilding their talan. He would send word to her via Ariphae that he wished her well and that he missed seeing her smile. Many times she wanted to visit, just to see his face, but she fought against it. If he needed time, that's what she would give him…although it felt like torture on her soul.

Today would be the day that they would be reunited. Their presence were required by both parties, and wanting to be there for the joyous occasion, they didn't hesitate in agreeing to attend. In a way, it would be an awkward situation, seeing how they were lacking in the communication department, but that was something they had to overcome...among other things.

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

"...And I bind myself to thee for all of eternity," she vowed. With her words, the golden ropes of matrimony were tied around her and her new husband's arm, binding them for life. Rumir gently kissed his new bride and lifted her high in the air. The guests smiled and cheered for the newlyweds as they basked in each other's love.

"That was beautiful," Ariphae was now tearing. "Just beautiful." Jihan chuckled at the effects of the event towards his maiden and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Yes, it was and so are you," he kissed her temple. She smiled at him then leaned her back into his form.

Liate saw the couple and smiled to herself. "Now who is the sap?" she thought aloud.

"What was that?" Legolas turned to her. She was leaning against his upper arm while their fingers intertwined.

"Nothing," she smiled again. "I only wish the best of luck and happiness for Rumir and Palita."

"As do I," the prince replied. He truly did miss her smile. Legolas want to kiss her every time he saw it. The time apart had hardened his feelings.

He, too, wanted to visit the following day but thought it was too soon. They both had to get accustomed to living separate lives, as it were. True, Legolas needed his space but in reality, he was unsure of what it would accomplish.

The two elves did feel a bit awkward when they first saw one another again. They wanted to run and embrace the other with a longing kiss but stood their grounds. The entire situation was all too familiar, like the feeling they had in the pit of their stomachs when Jihan and Ariphae first tricked them into being alone on the dance floor.

Legolas was the first to extend his hand again and when she placed hers into his, he gently kissed it, making the elf-maiden lost in her own needs. She grabbed the prince and hugged him with all of her might, Legolas giving back the same equal force. He chuckled at her sudden behavior but was happy that she acted on impulse. It was only a matter of time before his own needs faltered.

"Miss me?" he grinned when they regained their composure.

"A little," she teasingly lied.

"Well, I missed you a little as well," Legolas kissed her cheek. During the entire ceremony, they kept losing themselves in each other eyes. Ariphae had to keep reminding them to pay attention. Liate playfully glared at her friend when she was caught doing the same act with her elf. She blushed and merely shrugged her shoulders. It was hard not to gaze upon your loved one during a special time such as this.

"Congratulations!" Ariphae was first to greet the married couple.

Hugs were given all around among the friends as the snow began to threaten the forest once more. The guests were moved inside the Majestic Hall, where their friends had first met. The gathering went late into the night until it was time for the lovebirds to continue the celebration in private. More hugs were given as they said their farewells.

One by one, elves began to head home. Legolas walked Liate back to her talan and waited a while to say his goodbye. She remained smiling at him while he examined and caressed each one of her fingers then her hair. "What are you doing, Greenleaf?" she eyed him.

"Remembering you as you are this night," he simply stated. He lastly caressed her cheeks with his thumb, looking deeply into her emerald orbs. Liate held his gaze as her heart began to beat frantically in her chest. The entire day felt like the beginning...the beginning of everything.

With the softest touch, he kissed her lips and savored the feeling. His lips against hers again made her blush. They remained as one for a few more minutes until the prince broke their contact. "I should be going," he quietly said. Liate only nodded her response.

She hated to see him go. With a final smile, he disappeared down the ladder. The elf-maiden slowly walked away and headed for her chambers, holding onto herself wishing it was Legolas. Little did he know that she was also capturing his angelic features before he left.


	23. The Time is Now

**Chapter 23:**

**The Time is Now**

"No!" Legolas cried himself awake. He firmly held onto the wrinkled area of the nightshirt where his heart laid, his hand moving with the rhythm of his chest. His dreams were now becoming more real and more painful as the nights progressed.

"Legolas, are you well?" Jihan asked. He opened the prince's door for the scream down the hall had interrupted his own peaceful slumber.

"Yes, I am fine," he quietly answered. "I did not mean to disturb your rest. Forgive me, Jihan, go back to sleep."

"Legolas, are you sure?" his friend looked at him skeptically. "This has been the third night within this week in which your dreams have proved to be troublesome for you...and for me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No...there is not. Tis nothing, really. Go back to bed, my friend," the prince assured him with a smile. Jihan sighed at the elf and reluctantly obeyed, slowly proceeding back to his chambers. Legolas, he knew, was hiding something that was deeply burdening his heart but what it was, he did not know. The prince was known to be stubborn with information. Nothing could be pried from him unless he chose to give it by his own will.

If things were as they were a few decades ago, Jihan would have happily jumped at the chance in finding out what Legolas was keeping to himself. He would have bothered him to no end for the intrigue of it all used to fuel his curiosity. But now...things were different. They had grown older and more mature in dealing with important matters that affected their lives.

Being as close as they were, Jihan believed that he would be the first to know what was on his mind as he often did, like brothers sharing mischievous stories that they did not want their parents to know. They even fought at times like siblings. And now, after everything they had been through, the guard still couldn't understand why Legolas wouldn't confide in him.

When Legolas' journey with the Fellowship ended, that's when he saw his friend in a new light. His presence became truly that of a prince. Surviving the perilous experience, he appreciated the World and its people that much more. He even went to great lengths with his fellow Woodland Elves in restoring the ravaged land of Ithilien that lay on the borders of Mordor before the calling of the Sea completely overtook him.

Over the course of many years, Jihan never imagined that the prince would return from the Undying Lands for it was a rare occurrence among their kin. Legolas had explained that he believed his time in Middle-earth was not yet over. Yes, the calling of the Great Sea was strong, but the calling of something else in the Outer Lands was even stronger.

From then on, Jihan had realized that no matter how well you think you knew someone, there was always something more to learn about them, and sometimes…from them. He held his own private thoughts and concerns, as did Legolas, and accepted it. There was no sense in pushing what dilemma there was for what all elves had was time...and time he would still offer to his friend.

He untied his sandy locks from its band and threw it on his desk. The guard sighed not knowing how much longer he could ignore the prince's weary features in the midst of the night. Jihan forced himself into his waking dream, hoping that Legolas would soon see brighter days...

* * *

**LEGOLAS**

'I wonder how my father is fairing?' he thought in the moon's direction. It shone above him with no answer in return, only glowing softly to light his way. Up a tree he sat himself and picked an elanor, a golden winter flower shaped like a star.

The winter months were fading as the new season approached steadily. Soon the leaves of Lórien would once again fall from mellyrn trees and cover the forest in heaps of golden blossoms. After his rude awakening, Legolas could no longer fall asleep and so went for a stroll in the courtyard.

The prince could feel the truth behind it all slowly creeping upon him. Bits and pieces of his reveries were gradually coming together but being molded into something new...something bigger. After the materialization of Liate in one of his previous dreams, never again did the maiden appear. The dream played out as it always did but with the exclusion of the silver-haired elf.

Why? He didn't know.

He felt like keeping to himself more as his destiny's adversity mentally and physically wearied him down. The only thing Legolas found to be his peace and sanctuary away from the misery that loomed around his life was archery. Practice with the bow and arrow distracted him, kept him occupied long enough to forget things he did not ask to receive.

Anar was now coming. Legolas didn't realize how long he had been quietly thinking to himself in the tree as in the distant horizon the sky was now a shade lighter. He climbed down from the branch he sat on and as soon as he hopped onto the powdered ground, the scenery of the courtyard changed.

With a blink of an eye, he was back in the landscape in one of his dreams. The wintered earth became replaced with the same path and glowing trees with the Elven city within his sight. Sensing something different in the air, he moved about cautiously. An unknown presence was near. A presence that felt...evil.

His journey so far had been safe with only the lomelindi following his path, it seemed. The prince had found himself in front of the waterfall, everything looking right in its place. He looked into the pool where the waterfall landed and gazed at his reflection.

Something was calling for him to look closer and so he did and bent down to examine it. A faint voice began speaking as he lowered himself and louder it spoke the closer he got. "Thy future is now...prepare for thy coming!" it whispered sharply through the ripples.

Legolas fell back onto the grass in disbelief. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was that a glimpse of his mother he saw besides his own image? He slowly moved forward again and stared harder wanting to be sure that he did not imagine it. Another small ripple in the water started to unravel an unfocused reflection. His heart quickened its pace in anticipation.

Little by little, it finally came into view. It was an elf, all right, but not the one he hoped it to be. A smile formed on her lips once he recognized her. Before Legolas could get a word out of his mouth, a darker reflection appeared. Not in the water, but one hovering over his form.

Nearer it moved behind the prince until he could feel the mysterious figure right behind him. For some strange reason he couldn't bring himself to turn around. His eyes darted around the pool as the ripples continued their steady rhythm. The figure bent forward so he, too, could see his own reflection.

The prince gasped at the sinister smile that was plastered across his face. A face Legolas knew better than anyone else's. The mysterious figure was...him? Not another thought was able process as the elf quickly shoved the prince into the water.

The scene that constantly replayed in his dream was now back on track...or was it? Instead of the earth opening up from underneath him, a strong hand kept him sunk under the water. Legolas tried escaping his tormentor but this other Legolas was much stronger than he was. The prince's lungs wanted to burst up from the surface as the water quickly started to fill them to their capacity.

His vision was beginning to darken and his arms were losing their strength. This is it...this is the end, he thought. Everything was flashing by in slow motion and just before his very last breath was taken from him, he was pulled back to the surface by his hair.

Once above the water, he gulped the air to save his life. A flash of light awoke him. His face was tangled inside his bed sheets making it hard for him to breath. He grabbed the cover frantically, tumbling down on the floor attempting to get rid of it.

Finally free from the wrapping, he threw it across the room, cursing at the blanket. Legolas' heart was now pounding in his ears. The entire thing was another dream! The same dream with a different twist. "When will it end?" he rubbed his temples.

Legolas stood and walked over to his window. Jihan must have let him rest a bit longer for the sun now told him it was almost midday. He leaned his elbows against the windowsill and closed his eyes, sticking a portion of his body out to meet the cold and warm feeling from the sky above.

_Why am I now seeing an image of myself? What does the other elf represent? So many unanswered questions I have with no one to provide the answers to ease my suffering!_

_I also see we meet again, thought, I thought our paths would never cross again. It seems, as well, that you alone hold the knowledge I seek for your smile easily gave it away. It would be foolish for me to think that it could be another sorceress..._

_Galadriel... _

_And, what plans do you have for my mother in all of this? I must know..._


	24. Endurance

**Chapter 24:**

**Endurance**

"Laiqualassë must now learn to face himself," she looked beyond the waters. "Has it been summoned?"

"Yes, your Grace," Galadriel answered.

"And, has _he_ been summoned?"

Galadriel waved her hand over her Mirror. An image blurred into focus revealing a rider and his company's journey somewhere in the grassy plains of Middle-earth. She looked at the Maia and nodded. "He is but a few hours away. Liamen has been informed to expect his arrival."

"Very good," she turned to her. "You, Altáriel, will now take charge of the tidings that will fall upon Liate and the prince. Keep careful watch of them. If needed, my lomelindi will come to you."

"I understand."

"I have watched the Firstborns since their Awakening in Cuiviénen on the eastern shore of Helcar, and after a time, have even walked amongst the race," the Maia plucked a golden flower. "Throughout the ages never have I felt this strong of a bond between any two within the binding of the enchantment."

"So it appears but the prince, as of now, seems to be having difficulty with separating his dreams from true reality," the Lady spoke.

"Yes, and because of this, he has distanced himself from the elf-maiden and others around him," she continued to gaze at the flower's beauty. "Laiqualassë's heart is heavy with many questions in which he desperately craves the answers to. Little does he know, however, that he would not be able to survive the impact of these knowledge if everything was to be revealed to him in a single reverie."

"I agree, your Grace...I also sense much doubt in Liate."

"As do I. She is fearful that it would be her doing if anything were to happen to Laiqualassë. I only hope in time that the elf-maiden will realize that she stronger than she sees herself to be."

"Ay, the power of the lineage within her is indeed strong," Galadriel added, "she must soon learn to control it for it could be a dangerous gift to possess if not handled wisely."

"Tis true. But that, as well, she must discover on her own..."

* * *

**LEGOLAS**

"Father! Tis good to see you!" Legolas hugged the Elvenking. He had surprised Legolas in his talan after his morning practice.

"As you, my boy," Thraduil laughed in his son's arms. "How have you been fairing, hmm?" he placed his hands on his shoulders.

Legolas broke eye contact before answering. "Fine, father…now that you are back in the Golden Wood," he sincerely nodded.

"Come now, Legolas. You know you cannot fool the King," he playfully eyed him. "Tell me, what is on your mind."

"Many things, father," the prince admitted. He walked away and sat in chair by the table. "I have been plagued by many dreams which have not made much sense...long before we even arrived in Lórien. I wake at dawn from dreams that should have made me a mad-elf by now," he slouched down, mocking his situation.

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows. He knew this would be discussed sooner or later. He sat himself opposite his heir and took a moment of silence before speaking. "I regret to say that I know this, Legolas."

"What?" he sat up. "You knew all this time about these tormenting dreams of mine and yet, you failed to tell me? Why father?" the prince now looked upset.

"Legolas, do you honestly believe that I meant for you to go through all of this?" his father replied calmly with a firm tone. "I have been praying to Eru to cease your suffering ever since day it began to take affect on your life. But, what you have to understand, my son, is that no matter how I hard I try to fight for your well being, I do not play an active role in this matter."

"So what are you saying, father?"

"That it does not matter what I say or do for I cannot make any decisions regarding what will happen," he sighed. "I am but a servant in King's clothing," his father lightly chuckled.

"I just feel so...alone," he sat back in his original position.

Thranduil reached over and braced his arm. "Why do you say such things? You have never been alone. There are elves here who welcome your presence every time they see you. You merely feel this way because you detach yourself from the World into hiding. I know this because I have spoken with Jihan."

Legolas shook his head and looked out the window. He had seen and done so many things in is three-hundred-plus existence that one would think something like this would be a mere walk in the woods. But nothing in his rigorous training as a young elf had prepared him for such an emotional ride that it blindsided him into a corner with nowhere to go.

"Legolas, are you listening to me?" his father asked.

"Yes," he blinked.

"Legolas, go out and see your friends. They are worried about you...especially a certain elf-maiden who has not seen you in weeks," Thranduil gave him nudge.

"Yes, I have missed her..."

"Then go to her!" he laughed.

"But, father, you have just arrived and we have not—"

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for us to sit and chat. I am in no rush to leave," he interrupted. "Go. Go and enjoy her company."

Legolas stood up. "Are you sure father?"

"Go now or I will forbid you from ever seeing her again," the King teasingly threatened.

"Thank you, ada," he smiled. The prince climbed down the ladder leaving his father alone in the talan. Ever since his mother left for the Undying Lands, Thranduil had to play both parental roles. It felt good to have him back for Legolas needed much of his advice and the comfort of family close by.

He hurriedly walked to the Lord's talan pondering on what apology he could tell Liate for not visiting as often as he had initially promised. Ariphae wasn't around much, seeing that she and Jihan mostly met in the forest somewhere, so he could not relay any messages to her.

Her smile drifted back into his thoughts and the way she laughed at his attempts to try and playfully swoon her with his words put a smile on his face. Even the way she often rolled her eyes at him he missed. Legolas hoped that she would not be completely upset with him for he now needed her comfort after being without it for so long.

The forest around him, he suddenly noticed, had gone silent. No wind blowing or birds chirping. Even the leaves of Lórien did not rustle. Something about the forest's mood was different. 'Could this be another dream?' he thought, 'but how can it be? My father's presence felt too real.'

A gust of wind came to him without warning, knocking him down on the forest ground. Legolas shook off the blow and looked around carefully. In his rush to see his maiden, he had forgotten his weapons, thinking later that it would not be necessary. But, how wrong he was he thought.

The prince cautiously stood up and readied himself as if he was going to be attacked. "Who is there? Show yourself!" he called out, his words being said more often than he'd like. "What harm do you wish to inflict upon me? Whatever your intentions are, face me now for I am not afraid to die!"

Answering his bold words, the strong wind that struck him appeared again, only this time—it lifted him up into the air. He tried to struggle back to the ground but how could he escape something he couldn't see nor touch?

The evil he felt in the forest was now strong. Like hands of a giant, the wind crushed his body within its grasps. Legolas tried screaming out in pain but the hold around was suffocating. Giving him the false hope that it was over, it loosened itself against him. Then, just as quickly as the force came down on him, some other evil stabbed at his heart.

He was now able to pierce the sky with his tormented soul. The pain felt like a sharp dagger stabbing him constantly in the same spot, the tip of the blade digging and twisting until there was nothing left to strike at.

Legolas body was arched forward, his hands and legs dangling in midair.

The prince was almost brought to the brink of death before he was carelessly dropped back to the earth. The Golden Wood continued its normal course as if nothing had happened. Legolas laid there unconscious. His skin had lost its color and his hair hung lifelessly around his features.

A lomelinde appeared and hopped slowly towards his still position. It tilted its head slightly and examined him. "Prepare for thy coming," it echoed in his ear. The new pair of green eyes blinked at him then flew away into the deep shadows of the trees.


	25. Then and Now

**Chapter 25:**

**Then and Now**

_Can you hear me, Legolas…? _

The words kept repeating over and over again in his mind. His head and eyelids felt heavy making it hard for him to respond to its calling. Only a slight groan from the throbbing pain cursing throughout his body was all he could manage.

"It has been three days now, father. I do not know what to do," Liate caressed his hand. "I know he can hear me, but..."

"Do not worry yourself, dear daughter," Liamen laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The healers say that what Legolas needs is rest. His body was quite exhausted when Jihan and Ariphae found him in the forest."

"How long will it take for him to recover?" she asked.

"The healers do not know," the lord lowered his head. "It could be a few more days or even weeks. Nothing is for certain."

Liate tried holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. The prince's features were still quite pale. Jihan and Ariphae had found him a few minutes after he fell unconscious. His cries had caught their attention while strolling near the area.

"All we can do is wait," Thranduil said from the doorway. It pained his own heart to see his son in the condition he was in. Many of the elves had tried to guess the cause of his ill state but no matter what they came up with, those who knew the truth dismissed their conjectures.

"And, wait I shall," the elf-maiden replied quietly. She placed his hand against her cheek and closed her eyes, hoping that he could feel her warmth and silent prayer.

"You are looking fatigued yourself, young one," the Elvenking approached her. "You should rest. I will keep watch of my son now and if any news of his condition should change, I will inform you."

Liate forced a smile and nodded. She didn't want to leave Legolas' side but she knew that the king also needed time alone with him. This was something she couldn't deny his father. Thranduil may have hidden his emotions well within his features, but looking through his eyes, another story could be seen.

"Yes, your Majesty. Please do let me know if anything," she said. The elf-maiden gave the prince one last look of hope and exited the room.

"She has hardly slept since the prince was brought to the Houses of Healing. She will need rest herself," Thranduil said after the door closed behind her.

"Yes, I know. Her strength will be crucial in the next few days," Liamen replied. He looked at Legolas then back at the king. He could see his old friend in a dishearten mood and so decided to leave as well so father and son could spend some time together.

"Forgive me, my son," the Elvenking sighed and sat himself on the chair by the bed. "I truly did not wish for this to take place. If I could I would lay your suffering upon my shoulders instead," he thought back to the day his wife awoke with a concerned look upon her face.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"She has come to me in a dream," she said.

"Who has come to you, my dear?" he asked confused.

"The Lady, my beloved," the queen squeezed her husband's hand. "We have no choice for it will happen…during his time in this World."

"Isarien, dear, what you mean? Whose time on this World?"

"Our son's," she softly smiled and gently placed his hand on her belly.

"You mean…I will have a son?" Thranduil couldn't believe her words. The queen nodded and examined her still slim abdomen. "How do you know this?"

"She has told me," the queen simply replied.

"Who, my dear? Galadriel?"

"No…Melyanna."

"Melyanna?" he repeated. "Melian the Maia?"

"Yes."

"How? Why…I…" he was still baffled by what he was hearing.

"Do not worry, my beloved. He will grow to be a strong, handsome prince. Just like his father," Isarien gave him an assuring smile.

For the next few months, the queen's stomach had grown twice its size, carrying the next heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Everyone in the Woodland Realm rejoiced of the new birth, especially the new proud parents of a blue-eyed baby boy. Only days after Legolas' arrival into the world, his mother received another through a dream concerning her son. This dream did not only occur in her slumber, but also in the Elvenking's, explaining what was in store for the prince.

They were informed of how his path will cross with a maiden in another Elven Realm and the hardship he will face before he could truly find peace within his heart. What was not mentioned to the king and queen was how this adversity could kill him if he was not strong enough to handle it. And, regardless of whether or not he was willing to accept it, it would still follow him unto the End. This was his destiny.

"Who is the little elf with silver hair, nana?" he had asked as a young prince.

"An elf with silver hair? I do not know, little one. Why do you ask?" she took a lock of his blonde hair into her hands.

"I dream about her sometimes. Us playing in the woods somewhere with birds. Prettier birds than the ones we have here in our forest," he said. From his words, she knew that the elf in his dream was the one he would be binded to in the future.

She caressed his cheek and continued braiding his hair. "Perhaps she will be your new playmate," she answered with a secret smile.

"Playmate? I do not even know her!" he made a face.

"Perhaps not now, my dear, but you never know, you could end up falling in love with her," she playfully teased.

"Nana!" Legolas said in protest of the idea. She held him tightly in her arms and began tickling him until tears from his laughter were visible in his blue orbs.

"Ha!" she let him get away from her grasps. "I will only fall in love with her if she can shoot an arrow better than I can for I am the best in all of Middle-earth!" he boasted.

Isarien softly laughed at her son's confidence. "Yes, you are, little one. Go now to the archery range where Numas is waiting for you."

"Do I really have to, nana? The others I practice with only slow me down for I have surpassed most of them," Legolas whined. "Why can Numas not give me private lessons?"

"Because, my boy, you must learn to work and interact with others," Thranduil appeared around the corner.

"Ada!" Legolas smiled, "you are done meeting with your advisors?"

"Yes, I am," he ruffled his hair. Legolas made another face and tried to straighten his plaits again.

The king chuckled at his son. "Warriors do not stand alone when in battle, no matter how brave they may be. They fight alongside their comrades who help them win for the greater good of the land and its people," Thranduil explained.

"That is true," added his wife. "You may be the best archer in all of Middle-earth but once you run out of arrows to shoot and is over-powered by the enemy, who will be there to aid you?"

"My comrades?" the young prince replied.

"Correct!" his father nodded. "That is why you must practice with the rest of the elven-children to familiarize yourself with each other for you will be depending on one another someday."

"Yes, ada," Legolas pouted. He picked up his bow and quiver full of arrows then ran off towards the archery range.

"Be careful!" the queen called after him.

"I will, nana! Farewell!" he yelled back.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"You _were_ always a quicker study compared to most of the Elven-children that were around your age," Thranduil said aloud, "I believe you picked up on the elven blades as quick as archery as well."

Legolas remained motionless on the bed as his father spoke to him. Thranduil rubbed his temples, not knowing what to do or what to say. He only hoped that the constant words of encouragement to wake would stir his eyes open. The Elvenking was soon becoming restless himself and so decided to leave his son to some peace. He knew Legolas would be fine undisturbed for there were servants checking on his status every few hours or so. He would just come back in the morning and visit him then.

Thranduil was about to get up from his seat when he detected a slight movement from the prince. The Elvenking wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him so he looked closer. Legolas' eyes, although still closed, were, in fact, now stirring. He wanted to call out to everyone but waited instead to see if he really would wake.

A soft whimper escaped his lips as if he was trying to say something. Thranduil carefully listened and only made out one word. "Nana?" the king said to himself. "Legolas, can you hear me? This is your father, Legolas. You must wake now out of your dream."

The next thing his father saw were tear streaming down the side of his son's face. Something must have greatly saddened him to cause such an emotion, he thought. Slowly, inch-by-inch, Legolas finally managed to open his misty eyes.

He glanced around the room slowly trying to focus his vision in the dim bedchamber. "Son, can you hear me?" Thranduil asked again. Legolas gradually tried to sit up but with great difficultly due to the pain still within him. The king gently helped him situate himself before speaking again. "Legolas, I heard you mention your mother," he softly said.

Legolas looked at him with a blank expression as if he didn't recognize his own father. With a blink of an eye, tears silently flowed down his cheeks again. "I saw her, father," he quietly whispered.

"Who? Your mother?"

"Yes," was all he could say and wanted to say. He wasn't ready to tell the rest of what he experienced in his deep sleep. Thranduil sensed this, and by the prince's request, left him alone for the remainder of the night.

'Finally, I know now why you left...' he cried himself to sleep once more.


	26. Can You See?

**Chapter 26: **

**Can You See?**

"Why will he barely see anyone?" she asked worriedly.

"You must learn to be more patient, my dear, the prince is still very distraught by his experience," the Lady answered.

Liate stared at the lakes, their beauty undisturbed as always, and frowned. "It seems the visions in your Mirror are coming true," she quietly said.

Galadriel placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do not rest your faith in the visions you have seen. As I warned Frodo, they are not trustworthy for what one sees can be easily misunderstood. Although the Mirror shows what _may_ happen, it does not necessarily show what _will_ happen."

"Tis true, even the greatest of your kin have been mislead by its images," Melian unexpectedly appeared. "Altáriel, please leave us so I may speak with Liate alone."

"Yes, your Grace," she bowed then departed.

Liate watched the Maia in silence as she made her way towards her. The glow and serenity of her fana left the elf-maiden speechless. This was the first time she had ever been alone in her presence and did not know how to react to the request given to Galadriel.

"Do you love Laiqualasse?" she simply asked.

Liate was taken aback by her question and hesitated to answer. "Well, yes, of course I do. That is why I worry so greatly for him."

"Your heart agrees with you but the real question is, my dear, have you _told_ him?"

"Well, no...I have not," she blushed, "at least not…verbally."

"And why not, young one?"

"I...I do not know," she answered. The questions the Maia was asking were not clearly making sense to her and it was starting to make her feel somewhat uncomfortable. He knew she loved him…didn't he? It was hard admitting her true feelings for Legolas out loud.

Melian slowly turned her back to her to face the garden. "Laiqualasse knows of your love for him and for now he is content with that knowledge. But, you must know that mere knowledge of such a thing is not enough to help you overcome the dark shadow for words are more powerful than thoughts."

"Melyanna, your Grace, I am confused by your riddle. What dark shadow?"

"Remember what I have spoken on this day for its meaning will have great importance," she replied, then turned around and placed a golden flower in her hair. "Strong you are, Liate-ilsa, have faith in yourself."

Before Liate could respond, she woke up in a flash of light. She disliked awakening from her reverie when either Melian or Galadriel was done speaking to her, for whether she spoke at all, it did not matter. Being kept in the dark still somewhat frustrated her although she knew she could not ask for more than what they were willing to offer.

Months had now passed with little communication between her and Legolas. After king Thranduil returned to the Golden Wood, a separate talan was built for them, which was much farther than Jihan's. Other than his father who saw him for a little time each day, it was hard to get a glimpse of the prince, let alone speak to him. And, this not only saddened the elf-maiden, but others who befriended him.

The times they did spend together either in the talan or in the forest was not the same. The feeling between them was strange. No longer the lovers they were who looked into each other's eyes and embraced for comfort. Liate's eyes showed loneliness as if Legolas was not physically there with her, while the prince's once bright blue orbs fell dim and lost. The love they shared, now buried deep within their souls, lay dormant, waiting for that special moment to blossom into what it once was.

Melian had told her to have faith in herself and if they were going to survive though this disheartening time in their lives, she would, indeed, have to remain strong. It was difficult to see hope in Legolas' eyes for all they showed was despair. She was, however, able to get a small smile from him every now and then when she would reminisce of the memories they shared together along with their friends.

Legolas for his part, felt as if he was someone new. The things he used to enjoy no longer interested him. He would still practice archery whenever he could but the feel of the fresh air and the sound of an arrow hitting its target precisely did not give him the same satisfaction as before. Everything he did felt as if it had no purpose in his life.

He spent a good deal of time locked inside his chambers, if not outside, sitting alone and carving whatever he could for hours until the candles burnt out. The prince carved everything from the lomelindi to miniature statues of Liate and his friends and sometimes even just random things that would appear in his head. His last creation was a carved statue of his mother in her silk dress waving him a goodbye.

Legolas had been having this dream more recently than others and it did not bother him as much as he thought it would. Seeing his beloved mother's face gave him more comfort than those around him for he finally felt at peace with her departure from Middle-earth. Like him, she had a role to play in his destiny. What it happened to be was still slightly kept from him, but the knowledge he gained from the deep sleep he was placed in after the incident in the forest was enough to satisfy some of his questions.

The dream played out like a scene for him as if he was actually there witnessing it for himself. After a few days after Legolas had mentioned the elven-child with silver hair to his mother, when he was centuries younger, something in her suddenly began beckoning her to the West. This feeling she knew dealt with her son's future.

When she submitted to the calling, she knew that even though she may not be there with him physically, from where she would be heading her spirit would always remain in Middle-earth with her husband and son until the task bestowed upon her was finished. In order for a son to be conceived, she willingly accepted this fate.

Isarien also knew that she would have little time with the prince and so made each day with him as memorable for both as possible. The price the queen had paid saddened Thranduil, as well, but she refused for her husband to carry around a heavy heart and told him to simply appreciate the new bundle of joy that had graced their lives.

Legolas sighed at the memories then slowly stood up and looked out his window. The sun was beginning to set in the distance with red and orange mixing together with a light glow of pink and purple colors in the sky. The lights from the candles were dimming but there was still light coming through from the outside. He lost himself in thought until a light knock was heard on his door.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked.

"Tis I, your father," Thranduil said.

"Come in, father."

Upon opening his door, a strange feeling quickly swept over him. His father came in and once he closed the door, Legolas stumbled backwards into the wall. "Legolas, are you all right, my boy?" Thranduil hurried to him.

"Yes, I am. I...I just felt quite dizzy all of a sudden," he said, shaking off the odd sensation.

The Elvenking gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you are well?" Legolas nodded his head and gave a small smile for assurance. "I wanted to see how you were fairing this day is all," he continued, "Jihan would very much like to see how are you are as well, so I told him he may stop by the talan later this evening."

During Thranduil's entire speech, little of his words were able to reach the prince for the same strange feeling was getting stronger. Legolas rested himself against the wall and when he finally looked up to meet his father's eyes, the king stopped talking.

"Legolas? Legolas, what is wrong?" he asked. Nothing came out of the prince's mouth except for the stunned look that graced his features that his father had noticed.

Thranduil didn't know what had caused his behavior to change and tried looking at what Legolas was focusing on but all he saw was the other bare wall of the tree behind him. There must have been something there that he didn't see as his son's gaze did not falter once. Soon, Legolas started looking around the room as if something unseen was present.

The king's words were nothing but mere whispers now until it became as silent as the dark night. Legolas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw himself in a vision overlapping around the entire chamber. He knew it was impossible for him to be dreaming since his father was there, staring at him with a concerned look on his face. So was his sight truly deceiving him?

Legolas saw himself moving about, the figure quietly stepping on the earth beneath his feet with a dagger in hand. He was unmistakably looking for something or someone as he slowed his pace by a nearby tree and started carefully watching another figure in the distance. The prince's eyes darted around the room, glazed with the image of the open forest, looking to see what this elf was searching for. No matter how hard he strained his elven sight, he couldn't distinguish the other elf.

But, soon enough the elf that appeared to be him started moving forward, picking up his pace so that he could reach his destination sooner. "No..." Legolas quietly let out.

"Son, what is it? What is the matter? Tell me what you see, please!" Thranduil tried getting through to him. He grabbed his arms to try and shake him out of the trance but the prince firmly stood his ground.

The elf he was in search of was in his sights. Although they had their back to him, Legolas knew who this elf was after. He was after Liate. Unaware of what was approaching she continued to pick golden flowers off the forest floor that had fallen, thinking it to be useful for a flower necklace she could make.

Legolas began to call out her name in desperation to warn her of the danger she was in. The elf-maiden simply looked up and listened for a brief moment then shrugged off whatever it was she though she heard and continued to pick the flowers.

"Do not lay a hand on her!" he yelled out in anger.

Thranduil was now greatly worried for his son. He was ranting wilding as if he was running a fever and his father didn't know how to compose him. He could try and get the healers to help but he didn't want to leave the prince on his own in case something else were to happen. All the Elvenking could do was make sure that his heir didn't physically hurt himself in some way.

Legolas started walking to where he thought Liate was in the image in his mind, but when in actuality, he was moving closer and closer to the window. His father tried standing in his path, but it was not easy. The prince almost pushed past him, the object in front slowing down his strides away from harm.

The elf stopped in just a few feet away from Liate and turned to give Legolas a wicked smile, acknowledging his presence, knowing that the prince was going to witness what he was about to do to his beloved. "No! Leave her be!" he demanded. "Liate!"

Liate slowly turned around at the calling of her name and before she could see the figure behind her that had been watching her all this time, he had swiftly stabbed her in the heart. Not a sound was heard from her mouth as she slowly fell to the ground with a single tear running down her cheek. She looked at the evil figure before her then turned her attention at Legolas himself. Her face was silently distorted in pain.

Legolas was taken aback that she could actually see him. "How could you?" she managed to get out just before her last breath was taken.

"No, Liate, it was not me!" the prince began to cry out. "It was not me!"

Slowly, the images he saw faded into nothingness, like a thick fog being lifted up by the sun so its rays could reach the ground. When he regained his normal state again, he found himself crying on his father's shoulder with him caressing his back, trying to comfort his traumatic experience.

When his tears subsided, he looked into his father's eyes. "Father...I..." he began, but before he could finish he inhaled deeply with a distorted expression on his face then collapsed in the king's arms.

"No! Legolas!" Liate awoke in tears. Nania barged into her chambers to tend to her but the servant was refused as the elf-maiden ran out. Unknown to each other, they had experienced the same vision, but in Liate's…the figure also had stabbed Legolas from behind.


	27. Light of Hope

**Chapter 27: **

**Light of Hope**

"So you mean to say their meeting was pre-destined?"

"Yes," Thranduil sighed heavily. With all that was happening in Lothlorien and the troubled, weary looks on everyone's face, he decided it was time to tell them the truth about his son's fate to give them some sort of light on the matter.

Liate sat there quietly listening like everyone else with her head held low and her hands clasped on her lap with Nania trying to comfort her by caressing her hiar. She didn't know what to say or how to respond to her friends about what the king was revealing to them. Deep down she felt Thranduil knew but kept trying to dismiss it, although a part of her felt like she only told herself that to keep as few people as possible involved. But, the elf-maiden also knew he was right. They had a right to know.

Jihan sat back in his chair still trying to process the information he just heard. Ariphae was sitting on the bed, much like Liate in her quiet stance. "All this time and not a word was said to me by Legolas," he frowned.

"He did not tell anyone, Jihan," Liate softly answered. "Not even me, although we were both a part of it. I knew he was suffering, but I did not expect it to be like this."

"None of us did..." Liamen entered the room.

"You mean all of you knew what has been happening all this time?" Ariphae asked even more confused.

"No, child. We know little. How exactly this will play out is a mystery to you as it is to myself and King Thranduil," Liamen told her.

"This is all my fault..." whispered Liate.

"Why do you say that, Liate?" Ariphae stood up and sat herself on the floor next to her friend. "As the king said no one knew things would be this way, do not blame yourself...is there something else you know?"

The elf-maiden tried to hold back her tears that were urging for her to let go. So much she knew but could not discuss with anyone. She kept reminding herself that she had to remain strong. "No. Not as much as I would like to know," she lied. "I just sometimes see what he sees. If he had never met me this would never have happened. I just want this to end..."

"You cannot escape your fate, child," Nania gave her a hug from behind. "All you can do now is accept it, be strong and do what is right."

Ariphae nodded in agreement and gave a small comforting smile.

"Let us go everyone and give the king some rest. We all have had a long day." Liamen headed for the door and waited for the rest to follow. "We can visit again tomorrow."

As Liate was about the leave, Thranduil stopped her. "Liate, dear, may I have a quick word with you?"

"Yes, of course."

He closed the door behind them and gave her a warm smile. "I know things have been most difficult on you, but through these hard times, you have shown great courage. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Liate, my real reason for speaking to you alone is to ask you...what type of things do you see? You say you sometimes see what Legolas sees. Would you mind telling me what these are?"

She paused and hesitated for a moment not knowing what to say. It was hard enough seeing some of the thing she saw let alone speak about it. "There is not much I can say, tis hard to describe into words. I see...darkness and Legolas…suffering and struggling..." she frowned.

"I understand, my dear. Thank you. Tis all you need to say. You should also go and get some rest now. You have had a longer day than any of us." He gave her a hug and saw her out the door.

Finally in her own bed, she still couldn't sleep. She wished Legolas was lying next to her in his arms with her head nestled in the crook of his neck as she often did when they spent the night together. How she missed and longed for his touch, now more than ever. He was so close, yet as they say...so far away. He seemed a million miles from her. Before another thought entered her mind, she finally fell asleep...

"My Lady, I do not know how much longer I can endure this! He is suffering too much! I cannot bear it for I fear that he will not survive."

"Hope, Liate-ilsa. Hope and faith is what you need now."

"But I do! I have enough for the both of us..."

"Then do not fret, young one. You doubt yourself still."

"I am not concerned with my own life. I care more for Legolas and his well-being. I...I...would sacrifice myself if it meant ending his torment."

"Dear child, you do not need to be thinking of such things because it will do you no good. If you die, so does he."

"What!"

"As we have told you before, you and the prince are bound as one in this enchantment which has been placed upon your family for generations. Not one had ever lost the battle and you being the strongest in your line I expect you to not disappoint me. You will do great things when the time is right."

"When? Please, my Lady...tell me!"

Liate gasped for air as she wrestled herself away from her blanket. _Another dream..._ She looked to the window and saw rays of light beaming through the heavy drapes. "Tis already morning and she did not answer me..." she said aloud, disappointed at the thought. "Or did she?"

Before she woke up, she saw a faint image of Ariphae baking something. The elf-maiden knew that her friend only baked once a week to sell in the market and thinking upon it, today was that day. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran as fast as she could out the door. It was time for her to prepare.


	28. The Awakening

**Chapter 28: **

**The Awakening**

It was cold outside, colder than she expected it to be. Liate covered herself tightly in her cloak, walking against the wind to her friend's talan. Hopefully, she was still there and had not left for the market yet. Traces of freshly baked pies graced her nose as she approached closer hoping that she would see Ariphae. Once Liate reached her destination, her heart sank a little. She was nowhere to be found.

"Liate?"

The elf-maiden turned. "Oh, hello Jihan. Have you seen Ariphae? There is something I wish to discuss with her."

"She has left for the market. She thought leaving a little earlier today would get her a better spot to sell her pies. I am on my way there. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, I would," she nodded.

They walked in the unpleasant weather making friendly glances at one another. Neither one had much to say about the sensitive subject. Jihan also thought that if Liate were willing to mention something herself, only then would he speak about it. The awkward silence would have to do for now.

Elves and venders quickly gathered in the Market Square, buying, selling, trading and some just merely browsing. Off in the distance they saw Ariphae giving a slice of pie to a little elf-child and his mother. She smiled at the boy and waved him a goodbye then waved at them after she noticed them heading in her direction.

Jihan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you a gift," he motioned with his arms at Liate.

The two friends smiled and hugged each other as if it had been ages since their last meeting. "Tis nice to see you out again, Liate," she said warmly.

"Yes, I miss the market. Tis truly been a while."

"Well, I shall leave you two to catch up. If you need me, I will be walking around," Jihan interrupted politely. He gave Ariphae another kiss on the cheek and went about his way.

"I have missed you, Liate," Ariphae frowned. "So much has changed..."

"I know but it will be over soon..."

"What do you mean?"

The elf-maiden quietly explained the recent dreams she had visualized and told her friend about the significance of this day for her and Legolas. Ariphae listened intently. She agreed to help in any way she could to bring things back to normal.

"Listen, Ariphae...whatever happens today..."

"Do not worry, Liate." She squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile. "Let us not speak of this now, the day is still young. Let us forget our worries and enjoy the market. Yes?"

"Very well then," Liate reluctantly agreed. After she helped her friend with selling the pies, they closed down her area and left the empty cart Ariphae used so that they could stroll through the other sections. Trinkets, pearls and necklaces caught their attention, trying a few here and a few there. For that brief moment, Liate forgot about her troubles. Being carefree with Ariphae felt like her life was the way it should be. No enchanted birds. No pre-destined future. No Legolas.

_No Legolas..._ she repeated to herself.

The thought of not having the opportunity of meeting him broke her smile. She admitted that she wondered what it would have been like if he never entered their Forest or if she only knew him by word of mouth, completely oblivious to this 'alternate' life. _Life would be good.._. Why wouldn't it? If she had no knowledge of this, all the suffering they've both endured would be non-existent.

_But, is that what I really want? Even if it was not Legolas, I suppose it would have been another elf…_

Her father always told her, "To gain knowledge is through experience no matter how hard the battle is to obtain it." Liate never understood those words and didn't care of such advice because she never thought it would apply to her...ever. But now, she knew exactly what her father was telling her, preparing her for this moment since the day she was born.

"Liate, look," Ariphae pointed.

She was so busy indulging her thoughts that she didn't notice Ariphae had stopped in her tracks. "What is it?"

"Is that..."

"Legolas!" her eyes shot wide open. He was seen walking deeper into the woods towards the secret patch of forest where they would often meet, appearing to be in some sort of trance. Without giving it a second thought Liate ran after him. Ariphae ran in the opposite direction to find Jihan.

Her heart was beating faster with each stride. The wind upon her face was turning her cheeks red as she ran deeper to find the prince. She noticed the farther she got away from the city the colder the forest felt. But it didn't matter. Her only concern now was to find Legolas and make sure he was safe.

Within the clearing she finally found her elf. Liate stopped a few feet away from him with his back to her, watching him stare at the darkening sky. "Legolas?" she whispered.

"I am sorry, Liate..."

"Sorry for what, my beloved?" She was now fighting against her tears.

"That...I was not strong enough..."

"But you are, Legolas!" Liate managed to choke out. "Do not think that way..."

Legolas turned around with a single tear gracing his cheek. "Tis over..."

"Legolas..." she began to step forward. Before she could complete her movement a strong gust of wind pushed her down onto the forest floor. Leaves flew around them like a tornado, swirling with both of them enclosed in the middle of it. She slowly stood up, feeling a sharp pain in her right arm. "Legolas...please! Do not do this!" she pleaded.

"Tis over..." he repeated himself again then collapsed.

"NO!" she screamed out and dropped to her knees crying. Somewhere faint she could hear her name being called.

"Liate! Liate!"

The elf-maiden saw a blurred image of Ariphae reaching out for her but she was too far. Jihan held her back, trying to keep her out of harm's way. Her father, Lord Liamen, and King Thranduil were also present wearing worried looks on their faces. The wind started to pick up speed and the leaves swirled faster, making the two unreachable. All they were capable of doing was watch.

_This cannot be..._

Legolas lay where he fell, his body motionless. Liate remained sitting on her knees, her eyes looking far into another world. When it felt like all was lost, her ears perked up to a sound she'd been hearing since she was little...during the time when her mother was still alive. She looked to the trees and saw the lomelindi humming to her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the heavens, tears falling freely to the earth. Liate took a deep breath and sang.

Her melodic voice could be heard echoing throughout the Golden Wood. Their friends and fathers stood there with awe to her glowing figure. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air by an unknown force, arms and legs outstretched with light emitting from her eyes and mouth. Her silver hair was dancing wildly to the wind.

"Look!" exclaimed Jihan.

Legolas was beginning to stir. He felt his head and his body to see if it was still intact. He slowly opened his eyes to find Liate hovering high above him. He quickly rolled on his back and stood up, trying to balance himself and stared at her. "Liate!" he called out. "What happened?" he yelled to them.

"Liate and I saw you walking this way and she followed you. When we arrived, you were lying on the ground unconscious then Liate sang a song and now..." Ariphae looked up at her friend.

"A song?" he asked bewildered. _Wait..her song...I heard a song in my dream..._While Legolas was in his deep sleep all he could see was a never ending darkness. He prayed to Eru and was answered in a form of a song. He followed the sound until he saw a bright light that had awakened him. _Liate..._

"Liate!" he frantically called her. "Liate, it is me, Legolas! Please, come back to me! It is all over now." And as if by magic, the light from her escaped and her limp body was carelessly dropped from mid-air. Legolas quickly braced himself to catch her falling figure. He fell hard onto the ground but with her safe in his arms. "Liate," he caressed her face. "Do you hear me, beloved?" He could sense that she was still breathing although she remained lifeless.

The enchantment around them had ceased allowing the rest of their company to join them. "Legolas, my boy, are you all right? How is Liate?" asked Thranduil.

"I am fine, father. Liate still seems to be unconscious but she is breathing."

"Thank, Eru," sighed Lord Liamen. "We must get both of you to the Houses of Healing."

"So...it is really over?" questioned Ariphae. Everyone looked around as if they were expecting some higher power to answer.

"It appears so?" Jihan spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Come, we should go before something else happens," and then looked at Legolas and said, "You seem injured, especially from catching Liate. Let me carry her to the city for you."

"Thank you, Jihan."

Once Jihan had her properly in his arms, they all quickly headed back from the way they came. A sigh of relief escaped the prince's lips assuming that it finally over. However, much to his dismay, not even a few steps from where he stood, he could feel the stabbing pain in his heart again. He stopped and grabbed his chest, gasping for air.

"What is it, Legolas?" Thranduil asked worriedly. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and tried making him focus on his eyes but with no avail. Suddenly, Ariphae screamed.

"What is wrong, child?" asked Liamen. He followed the direction she was facing and was startled at what he saw. A dark figured shadow appeared from the sky headed for Legolas. It had no solid figure, resembling more like a black almost transparent cloak floating to the ground. Slowly, it unveiled a shiny object from inside its cloak-like body.

"It looks like a knife," Ariphae said with panic in her voice.

"Get them out of here!" Liamen commanded. He motioned for Jihan and the rest to exit the woods as soon as possible.

"I cannot move!" Jihan tried lifting his feet. They were stuck in place, firmly planted to the ground and even with all his might, he wasn't able to do anything. Ariphae as well couldn't budge him or remove his boots for him to even walk barefoot. He let Liate's body roll to the ground.

"Legolas listen to me," Thranduil cupped his face. "Listen to me, Legolas...you are stronger than this!" Legolas strained his eyes to focus on his father but wasn't able to say anything coherent.

"Tis getting closer," Liamen feared.

Now it was Liate's turn to scream. She woke up gasping for air much like Legolas. "Where is Legolas?" she breathed heavily, "What is happening?"

"Oh, Liate! We do not know what is wrong with Legolas and we cannot move Jihan's feet!" her friend cried. The elf-maiden stood up to help Ariphae pull on Jihan's legs and feet. After a few moments, Jihan came stumbling down on a bed of leaves. "Jihan, are you all right?" Ariphae hugged him.

"Yes, do not worry about me," he nodded rubbing his knees.

"Something does not want me to leave," Liate searched for the prince. "I must help Legolas!"


	29. Journey's End

**Chapter 29:**

**Journey's End**

"Liate!" they called after her but it was too late as she ran as fast as she could to Legolas. Thranduil was persistent in getting through to his son but nothing was helping.

"Sire, please, go and stay with my father and our friends by the clearing where you will be safe. You cannot help him, only I can." She could see the worried, pleading look in his eyes. Liate gave him a sympathetic nod and lightly pushed him on his way as the dark shadow was getting closer.

_So this is the dark shadow Melyanna and Altariel were speaking about... _

Just like the prince's father, she cupped Legolas' face in the same fashion. "My beloved, stay strong. Our battle is only beginning."

Liate looked up again and to her surprise, the dark shadow had vanished. Legolas' breathing also began to return to normal. "Li..Li..Liate..." he managed to say.

"Oh, Legolas!" she held him in tight embrace. "The shadow has disappeared and—"

"And what, Liate?" he asked confused. She was still in his embrace when she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Liate?" he asked again. Legolas finally pulled her away from him so he could see her face. He saw her complexion was pale, adorning a freighted expression. "Beloved?"

"She cannot hear you, prince," said a voice.

Legolas turned his head, "Who is there!"

He looked at the rest of their company, standing far in the distance wondering if maybe it was one of them who spoke.

"Do not look towards your friends, prince. No one can help you..."

"Who said that? Show yourself!" he demanded with Liate still tightly in his arms. She was unconscious, her body limp against his.

"Here I am," said the voice.

Legolas spun around in shock. It was the image of himself he often saw in his visions. "No, it cannot be you?"

"Ah, but it is," he smiled. "Put her down."

"What?"

"I said put the female down. If you want her to live, you will do as I say."

Not knowing what this evil-counterpart was capable of, he obeyed, setting Liate down gently onto the ground. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? The female of course!" he pointed to her with his knife.

"You cannot have her!"

"Oh, is that so?" he gave him a mocking smile. "What if I take her from you? What will you do then, dear prince?"

"I would kill you..." Legolas clinched his fists. He was determined to do anything to keep him away from Liate.

"That can be easily arranged," his counter-part gave an evil grin. "Let's say you and I fight for her?"

"What do you want with her? She means nothing to you!"

"Oh, but she does..." he walked around them while examining his knife. Legolas stayed on his toes in case a surprise attack was made. "So, what say you?"

"Tis your move," Legolas glared at him. "Do what you will but you will not have her."

"A brave prince you are indeed, protecting the one you love...and without a weapon."

"I do not need a weapon," Legolas coolly replied.

"Brave indeed!" his counter-part laughed. "But bravery will not help you," his voice quickly became dark. He swiftly lunged at Legolas even before he had a chance to blink. He moved around to the back of him with his arm around his neck, pinning him in a chock-hold. "See what I meant?" he gloated.

Legolas became angry and struggled against his form, focusing on the knife. _He is much stronger than me..._

"Do not struggle, prince, for it is over." His counter-part released him and before the elf knew it, they were standing face to face. "Good bye," were his final words before proceeding to stab Legolas in the heart. Only a look of shock was seen on his face before he fell to his death.

Ariphae screamed out in horror and grabbed onto Jihan's arm weeping. He, along with King Thranduil and Lord Liamen were frantic and outraged. All three tried running to their rescue only to be thrown back from the slight hand gesture of Legolas' counter-part. He picked up Liate and transformed back into the dark shadow he once was.

A lomelinde flew down and perched on top of Legolas' chest, looking curious and examining him. "Get away from him," ordered the dark shadow. The lomelinde tilted its head to side and looked at him as if it didn't understand what he was saying. The bird hopped closer to his face and stared at his features. "I said get away from him!" the dark shadow was now becoming angry. The bird still didn't listen.

The dark shadow threw his knife at it as a warning. It sliced the surface of Legolas' arm before it landed on the dirt ground. The lomelinde was startled and looked angrily at him. It let out a short high-pitched squawk that seemed to hurt him.

"Damn bird!" the dark shadow yelled. The bird took fight as he approached. He wanted to strangle it to death. He pulled out the knife from the ground and threw it in the air towards the bird. The lomelinde fell from the sky. Everyone in the background gasped. They thought it dead until they saw it was still struggling on the ground. The knife had only gotten one of its wings. The dark shadow growled at it.

The lomelinde wobbled as best as it could to face the dark shadow. Its damaged wing was dragging on the ground. It had a furious look in its _green_ eyes. More lomelindi came to join it, quietly in a row behind it. The elves had no idea what was going to happen now.

"This ends now!" the dark shadow yelled again. He put down Liate and summoned his knife to him. He held it firmly marching towards the birds. The lomelinde in the front glared at him and let out an ear-piercing screech that had them all covering their ears. The elves fell to the ground with their ears still covered, trying not to lose sight of what was going on. The dark shadow tried to resist the sound and was persistent in his steps. The lomelindi screeched louder, the sound echoing throughout the entire forest.

His ears were now in agony. He dropped the knife in his and fell to his knees. Soon his arms and hands also fell to the ground. "You are not strong enough!" he managed to get out. The bird only glared at him, not breaking its concentration. The enemy stood up with great effort but stumbled against the tree. He yelled out in anguish. Slowly he started to crumble until he was nothing more than mere ashes and evaporated away like the wind. The lomelindi had won. When the shadow was no more, the green-eyed bird collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

The elves watched them by Legolas, waiting to move in case something else happened. The other lomelindi did nothing to help. Slowly, the single lomelinde struggled to get up. With all of its might, it wobbled towards Liate's unconscious form. It touched its beak on her hand and soon, they were both glowing. The lomelinde took shape into another figure. They looked closer and saw a transparent image of Liate appear in its place. The ghostly form laid itself on top of the elf-maiden and entered her body.

Liate's body jerked up as she gasped for air. Everyone ran over to her. "Liate, darling, are you alright?" Liamen asked his daughter with still a worried look on her face.

"What…what happened?" she asked bewildered and groaned from the pain she felt on her arm. Blood was soaked through her sleeve. Jihan ripped a piece of his clothing and tied it around the wounded area.

"Do you not remember anything?" asked Thranduil.

"A little…but it was all such a blur. Like a dream." She held her arm against her frame. Liate looked at it again and suddenly gasped again.

"Oh, Liate!" Ariphae was finally free to come to her side. "Tis finally over," she gently hugged her on her uninjured side.

"I am very proud of you daughter," Liamen smiled at her.

"But, what…what about Legolas?" The elf-maiden stammered.

"I am afraid he is still…" Thranduil couldn't finish."

"No…I do not believe you!" she sobbed.

"Liate…" her father tried to sooth her.

"Do not touch me!" she yelled. "He is not dead!" She crawled over his body and caressed his pale cheeks, noticing how cold they have become.

"Liate, your hand is also bleeding," Jihan told her. "We should attend to that."

She looked at her hand where she vaguely remembered the lomelinde had touched her. Did the bird really touch her or poke her? _But, why would they poke me to bleed?_ She wondered to herself, examining her hand. Liate looked around but the other lomelindi were nowhere to be seen. A drop of her blood fell on Legolas' collar. She wiped it away with her other hand only causing it to smear even more.

"I have a napkin you may use," Ariphae took it out of her pocket.

"Thank you," Liate motioned halfway getting it from her and paused. _The knife_…

"What is Liate?"

"Ariphae, will you hand me the knife?"

"The knife? Oh, but of course…" she walked over to where the dark shadow dropped it and handed it to her friend.

"What will you do with it?" asked Jihan.

"They told me that Legolas and I are bound as one. And as one we shall be…" She poked his own finger.

"Who are they?" he was confused.

Liate ignored his question and began to mix the blood on her finger with his. The glow that she emitted from before was now all around her and Legolas. Everyone took a step back, covering their eyes with the back of their hands, for the light was too bright for them to bear. Liate gathered his upper body as best as she could in her arms, not caring about the pain, and whispered into his ear. "Wake up, Legolas. There is still hope. Do no leave me for I refuse to live my days alone without you…I love you." When the bright light dimmed to where they could see their figures, the elves were amazed at what they saw. Liate and Legolas were hugging each other.

"Legolas?" Thranduil couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello…father," he smiled weakly.

"Tis good to have you back, old friend," smiled Jihan.

"Tis good to be back," he looked at Liate. She kissed him on the cheek. The knife next to them disappeared. Jihan and Thranduil helped Legolas to his feet and walked side-by-side with him for support as they made their way back to the city. Ariphae had her arm around Liate's shoulder for comfort.

Just as they thought they were in the clear, the three lomelindi that were present earlier landed in front of their path. "We must get them to the Houses of Healing," said Liamen. "Please let us pass…" They flew in a circle where they landed and unexpectedly transformed into elves.

"Melyanna…Altariel…and _Nania_?" Liate asked bewildered.

"Hello, child," Nania smiled.

"You knew about this all along?"

"Yes, my dear. I was sent by Lady Melyanna to watch over you until you were ready to fulfill your destiny…just as I have been doing for all the chosen ones."

"You have proven yourself well Liate-ilsa…just as the previous elf-maidens in your line. You have overcome the dark shadow of separation," Nania said proudly. "The journey your predecessors faced were each different. This event will be instilled in your memory until you give birth to a female elf-babe. Once your child is born, her fate will be decided by the Gods just as yours was and those before you. During which time, your own accounts of this event will be begin to fade and become merely stories of the past."

Lord Liamen listened to her words and tried to think about his own past. Nania was right. He couldn't exactly recall what he and Liate's mother went through. The only strong memory he had was the bond they shared.

"What will happen to you now, Nania?" Liate wondered.

The old servant smiled. "I will stay here in Middle-earth until I am needed again."

"Please, someone tell me…is it truly over?" asked Ariphae.

Galadriel smiled. "Yes..it is truly over."

After a week of recovering in the Houses of Healing, the two made the announcement that they were going to finally get married. A month later they exchanged their vows in front of their fathers and all their friends from Eyrn Lasgalen and the Golden Wood. Another announcement that Legolas revealed to his father was he was ready to return to the Undying Lands with his new wife. It was a bit of a shock to the king but he understood his son's needs.

"I also hear mother's voice," he said. "But all my days there I had not seen her…" Prince looked a little disappointed.

"Maybe because it was not yet time," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things are much different now. I have a feeling she has been waiting for you. And, I am sure your mother will be happy to see you with your new bride." Legolas looked hopeful with hearing his words. "I thought it would be your father who would leave before you, but it seems you have beaten him," he laughed jokingly.

"I will make sure she knows what a great king and father you have been." Legolas hugged him.

"I will follow shortly…"

The following day, their fathers, friends, and other elves watched them sail the Straight Road, towards where their people first resided. It was hard leaving everyone behind but Legolas could not resist the calling of the Sea for the second time and Liate vowed to go wherever with her new husband.

When they arrived in Tirion, the fog slowly lifted revealing someone standing by the dock, cloaked in a white hood. When they got closer, the elf slowly removed it. A warm smile graced their face.

"Mother…"

"Hello, my beloved child," she caressed his tears away.

"I have missed you, nana."

"So have I. And who is this lovely silver-haired maiden?" she smiled at Liate.

"This is my wife, Liate, the one from my dreams as a child."

"Hello, your Highness," she smiled.

"She is more beautiful in person than from your descriptions, Legolas."

"I have so much to say, mother. I—"

"Shhh. There will be plenty of time for that. Come, follow me."

He and Liate followed his mother to the city. Finally in his life he felt complete and now realized that everything that had happened in his life had a reason, a purpose—something he wouldn't change even if he had to endure it all over again. He looked at Liate and squeezed her hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and criticized my work. It's helped be become a better writer. I hope you enjoy the rest of my stories.

Sincerely,

**PinkMartini**

* * *


End file.
